Volver a creer
by SOFII.R
Summary: Yin, Yang y sus amigos ya tienen 16 años.Yuck regresa con la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad de vida dejando de ser n el tiempo logra la confianza de los demas y una historia de amor!.Amistad, amor, peleas y mucho mas en este Fanfic! Yin Yuck
1. Capitulo 1: Sus vidas ahora

Después de cuatro años todos crecieron notablemente. Yin y Yang ahora van a una escuela secundaria junto con Lina, Roger Jr, Coop, Dave, Katie, Paige, Boogeyman, Jobeaux, y Vinnie Von Growl. También entrenaban con el maestro Yo una vez terminadas las clases, quien se sentía muy orgullosos de sus hijos por las personas nobles que se habían convertido ellos dos. Ya no peleaban por situaciones estúpidas y en cualquier tipo de problema ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente.

Yang: Yang ahora es alto y apuesto. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol y el líder de su grupo de amigos varones. Le gusta usar jeans azules y marrones, con remeras de color rojo, verde o anaranjado. Todavía sigue siendo el novio de Lina con la que están felizmente enamorados a pesar de que a veces discutían .Su equipo de futbol de la escuela se llama "Los Lobos" y esta compuesto por Roger Jr, Jobeaux, Vinnie, Boogeyman, Coop y Dave (el solamente se encargaba de entregar el agua).

Yin: Yin se convirtió en una de las chicas mas hermosas y queridas de la ciudad. Casi todo los chicos de su escuela y de la ciudad están enamorados de ella, sin embargo ella no les presta demasiada atención ya que sabe que solo la buscan por su belleza exterior y no por quien es por dentro. Sus amigas son Lina, Katie y Paige, ellas son las más populares de la escuela. Ya no seguía saliendo con Coop desde hace cinco meses, a causa de que ella ya no sentía ninguna atracción por el y lo mejor era seguir siendo amigos, (aunque Coop todavía siente cosas por ella y desea recuperarla).

Con el tiempo y con la ayuda del su padre, el maestro Yo, llegaron a ser poderosos gurreros Woo Foo y grandes héroes de la ciudad.

Cuando no estaban en la escuela, en la academia practicando Woo Foo, Yang entrenando con su equipo, o Yin de compras con sus amigas, estaban todos los viernes comiendo pizza con sus amigos y riendo por los buenos momentos que todos pasaban.

Pero un día algo cambio...


	2. Capitulo 2: la sorpresa

Capitulo: 2

**Hola amigos! Regrese con el segundo capítulo de mi novela "Volver a creer", quédense tranquilos que publicare un capitulo nuevo cada semana, espero que les guste lo que verán a continuación!.**

-Yin te trajeron otras flores- dijo Yang en la puerta de la academia.

Yin sale de su habitación y va hacia donde esta Yang.

-¿Quién me regalo estas flores?-Le pregunta al cartero.

-Coop… otra vez- dice el cartero rodando sus ojos.

-¿Coop?, ha estado enviándome flores desde hace una semana.-

-Por lo menos hermana tiene la habilidad de no rendirse…guau ¡¿yo dije esto? Mejor me voy a preparar para la escuela.-dijo Yang yéndose hacia el baño.

-Bueno… las flores son lindas. Dígale a el que muchas gracias por el detalle-dijo Yin al cartero mientras firmaba el recibo y luego cerraba la puerta.

Todos los días ella recibía regalos de admiradores (entre ellos Coop). Le otorgaban flores, peluches, chocolates, ropa, entre otras cosas. A Yin le agradaba el hecho de sentirse querida y recibir precentes. Pero a veces se sentía mal por los gastos sin sentido que ellos hacían por ella, ya que no estaba atraída por ninguno de ellos.

Se fue a su cuarto, abrió su guardarropa y selecciono su ropa para el día de hoy. Una pollera blanca con zapatillas negrasy una blusa de color rojo pasión, con un corazón que decía: "We found love", con letras negras la habían convencido después de mucha búsqueda.

-¡Yin vamos se nos hace tarde!- le grita su hermano desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-

Baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta donde Yang y el maestro Yo la esperaban. Yang lucia un pantalón de jean largo de color azul, con unas zapatillas negras y la remera mangas cortas de su equipo de futbol. Esta remera es de color blanco con mangas negras y rojas. En el medio tenia escrito : "Los Lobos" de color azul, y atrás su numero de jugador en color verde. El numero de él es el 7.

Los conejos saludan a su padre quien los abraza y les da sus muchilas. Ellos se van del dojo en camino a su colegio. Luego de diez minutos llegan al fin.

-¡Yin, Yang!, hola ¿cómo están?- Les grita Joveaux corriendo hacia ellos. Detrás de el venían Dave, Roger Jr, Vinnie, y el Boogeyman. Ellos también estaban usando la remera de "Los Lobos" pero con diferentes números, acepto por Dave (quien no jugaba en el equipo por ser pésimo en el juego, y solamente decía su remera: "Aguatero de Los Lobos", pero igual se sentía feliz de tener algo en común con el grupo).

-¡Hola amigos!, estamos bien, ¡me alegra verlos!- Dice Yin sonriendo.

-Oh Yin, me olvidaba, Coop te está buscando porque decir algo importante pero no sabemos que es, no nos dijo, el se encuentra ahora en los casilleros.-Le dice Vinnie.

-Ire a buscarlo, adiós chicos, después nos vemos- Les dice yéndose a donde estaba Coop.

-Yang te tenemos algo importante que decir- Dice Roger Jr con tristeza.

-Si se trata sobre el laxante en el café de la profesora Brown, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-No de eso no te queríamos hablar.-

-¿Entonces, que?-

-Necesitamos un nuevo jugador en el equipo. Hoy la directora nos comento que se han cambiado algunos términos del juego en las escuelas y una de ellas quiere decir que tiene que haber siete jugadores en cada equipo. Somos seis y si no conseguimos uno que juegue bien pronto… perderemos contra los de la escuela "Pilsun".-

-Yo podría jugar- sugiere Dave.

-NOOOOOOO!- gritaron los cinco.

-¿Y Coop sabe de esto?- dice Yang

-Si, pero esta tan ocupado en tu hermana que no tiene tiempo para pensar en una solución- dice Roger Jr enojado.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya pensaremos en algo y se que todo saldrá bien.- Los calma el Boogeyman.

-Tienes razón… y cambiando de tema: ¿Me pasan la tarea de matemarica, que no hice?- Pregunta Yang con una sonrisa picara.

Todos miraron a Dave.

-Bien yo lo hare- dice Dave.

**Mientras tanto**

Yin esta en los casilleros buscando son la mirada a Coop, pero sin encontrarlo. Había muchos chicos y chicas conversando, caminando, corriendo, etc. De pronto escucha la voz de su mejor amiga Lina detrás de ella.

-¡Hola Yin!- la saluda Lina, a su lado están Katie y Paige. Lina tiene el pelo más largo, un short color anaranjado y una blusa blanca con sandalias. Katie tiene una pollera negra con una musculosa marrón y sandalias. Paige un jean largo azul con una campera de verano celeste y zapatillas.

-¡Hola chicas!-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunta Katie.

-Nada, solo esperaba a Coop que me quería decir algo "importante"- dice la conja rosa aburrida.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad Yin?, desde que ustedes dos terminaron, el esta triste y habla todo el tiempo en ti-Dice Paige.

- Si Yin, está loco por ti. Mira todas las cosas que ha hecho. A mí me gustaría que un chico me tratara tan románticamente como te está tratando- Dice Katie desilusionada.

- Katie, Paige. No la presionen, ella a a decidir lo que de verdad quiere con el y no nosotras- Dice Lina en la defensa de su mejor amiga.

-Está bien Lina no te preocupes,… tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad al pollo- dice Yin.

- Como quieras Yin- Dice Lina sonriendo- ahora la cuestión es donde está tu hermano, me dijo que me iba a llamar ayer pero no lo hizo-

- Está conversando con su equipo, pero no te enojes mucho con él, perdió su celular en alguna parte de la casa y no lo encontró.-

-El siempre pierde sus cosas- se queja Lina

-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, siempre están en la Luna- trata de calmarla Yin.

-Iré a verlo-Dice la perrita celeste yéndose.

-Jajá de esto ni me lo pienso perder-Dice Paige con curiosidad.

-Yo tampoco.- Dice Katie acompañándola.

-Está bien chicas las veré en clase.- les dice la coneja rosa desde lejos.

Estando sin la compañía de sus amigas, abre su casillero para sacar sus libros. Entonces una carta celeste cae al piso. Ella la toma con sus femeninas y bellas manos y la comienza a leer en su mente.

"_Yin:_

_Te espero a la salida de la escuela para una gran sorpresa. Con esto espero que me aceptes como novio._

_Coop."_

Yin estaba confundida. ¿De qué sorpresa se trataba? ¿Sería una trampa o solo era una de las cursis ideas de su ex novio?. Un ruido agudo y molesto concluyo con sus pensamientos.

¡RIIIIIIINGG!

Era la campana de la escuela indicando que era la hora de las clases.

**WOOW ¡¿Cuál será la sorpresa! ¿Sera una trampa o un plan para recuperar el amor de Yin? Y si es así ¡¿Volverá Yin con Coop o se enamorara de otra persona? **

**Descubran mas la próxima semana en este Fanfic! **

**No se olviden de Comentar!**

**Los quiero gracias por leer mi historia! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3: el chico nuevo

Capitulo 3:

**Hola a todos! Como están?, espero que esta semana su interés por la historia crecido porquea penas estamos en el comienzo . Espero que la disfruten y comenten! :D**

Habían pasado horas desde que Yin había leído la carta de Coop. En este momento se encuentra en la clase de matemática sin prestar atención, (cosa que nunca hacia), debido a lo que le presentaría su ex novio. No sabía bien cuál era su estado, emocionada, intrigada, ansiosa, enojada, con miedo, todo era un conjunto de emociones en su ser. Decidió pensar en otra cosa para no preocuparse demasiado, mira a su alrededor, ve a Yang sentado con Roger Jr sin prestarle atención a la maestra mientras hacía garabatos en su cuaderno, decide ver a sus amigas Katie y Paige sentadas delante de ella fingiendo que están observando a la explicación mientras se mandan mensajes de texto con sus celulares dentro de sus bolsillos.

De pronto Lina le otorga un pequeño trozo de papel hecho una bolita que le habían pasado para llegar hasta Yin.

-Yin toma, te lo manda Naty de allá atrás- dice señalando a una perrita color lavanda con cabello marrón y vestido corto de color anaranjado y blanco, que la observaba con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¡ya demasiados problemas tengo para que ella se moleste con sus insultos!-

-Ni idea amiga pero si quieres ahora en el almuerzo le pregunto ¿Por qué te odia tanto?-

-Gracias Lina, pero no importa, después me encargare yo de tratar de enmendar las cosas-

-Ok, pero la estaré vigilando-

Las dos amigas comienzan a reír tímidamente tratando de no ser sorprendidas por la profesora hasta que alguien toca la puerta del salón de clases, todos hacen silencio, la maestra le da la orden de poder entrar. Era la directora, una jirafa con un cuello muy largo que le costó al principio entrar por la puerta, hasta que logra al fin conseguirlo. Tenía aproximadamente entre unos 55 y 60 años y lucia un atuendo muy elegante.

-Queridos alumnos-comienza a decir con una vos algo afónica- lamento haberles interrumpido la interesante clase de matemáticas…

-Quédese tranquila directora que nos hizo un favor!- dice Yang en un todo burlón, mientras todos los estudiantes se ríen junto con él.

-Bien continuando con lo que les quería comentar- dice la directora tratando de hacer oídos sordos a lo aportado por Yang- les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero. El es de muy lejos, tal vez ya algunos de ustedes lo conozcan, aun así no quiero que lo juzguen por su antigua impresión visto que actualmente el está arrepentido de sus actos y desea comenzar de cero. Vamos, entra, no seas tímido- le dice a una sombra oscura detrás de la puerta.

Esta sombra oscura penetra al aula tomando la pudiéndose descifrar quien era. Era un joven con una campera negra cuya capucha tapaba gran parte de su cara sin poder reconocer quien era físicamente. El joven levanta con algo de vértigo la capucha para presentarse cara a cara con sus compañeros. A todos se les puso la piel de gallina al ver que el extraño muchacho era nada menos que… Yuck.

Yuck estaba diferente al anterior encuentro con Yin y Yang, ahora estaba alto y apuesto. No es mas de color verde claro, ahora es verde menta y su cabello ya no está despeinado como siempre lo llevaba, lo tenía arreglado concluyendo con mechones atrás de su cabeza. Lucia como aquella vez que les había dicho a los protagonistas que había cambiado (capitulo un nuevo Yuck, si no se acuerdan).

Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en el, nadie se atrevió a decir algo, el conejo verde fue mirando a cada uno de ellos con cara de preocupación (aun mas cuando vio a Yang, rojo de la furia por su retorno), hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una joven bella de mirada profunda. Yin. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, su estomago se revolvió, su corazón latía con rapidez y susmejillas se llenaron de rubor, ella en cambio se queda allí mirándolo insegura esperando alguna reacción violenta de él para atacar.

-Se que están confundidos, pero les juro que converse con él, y dice que está arrepentido de sus actos- dice la directora tratando de romper el hielo.

-Qué?..Ah… Sisi si si- dice Yuck saliendo de su estado de shock- Les quiero decir a todos que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que les hice en el pasado, pero les juro que cambie y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos con tal de enmendar mis errores.-

-Muy bien... siéntese por allá al fondo que hay un espacio vacío, mientras tengan unos minutos de descanso así se van conociendo mas, mientras estoy ausente por un rato, mi estomago va a colapsar si no me voy al baño- dice la maestra yéndose del salón junto con la directora.

Todos comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

-¿Viejo viste lo que acabo de ver?- Le dice Yang a Roger Jr.

-Si!, jajaja esa broma a la profesora sobre el laxante jamás pasa de moda!-

-NOO!, lo de ya sabes quién- dice discretamente mirando hacia atrás.

-Ah si- Dice avergonzado.

-Ese tonto, se las va a ver conmigo y va a pagar por toda las cosas malas que le ha hecho a todos, sobre todo a mi hermana y a mí- dice Yang enojado.

-Yang quizás si cambio como él dice. Te acuerdas de la vez que cambio realmente y tu y tu hermana no le crían?.

-Puede ser, pero aun así creo que tiene planeado algo.

Yin y sus tres amigas están conversando.

-No puede ser! El regreso!- dice Yin colocando su mano en su cabeza preocupada.

-¿Crees que deberíamos confiar en el?- pregunta Lina.

-Por supuesto que no!, ¿se acuerdan de todo lo que nos hizo?- dice Yin.

-Yin, amiga, estoy totalmente segura de que se arrepintió- dice Paige

-Si, además míralo, es todo un bombón!- dice Katie lanzando un suspiro profundo enamorado con Paige.

La campana de la escuela suena indicando el almuerzo. Todos salen a la cafetería. Yang y Yin salen juntos con su grupo de amigos unidos. A continuación hacen la fila del para conseguir su almue rzoy se sientan él una mesa todos juntos, charlando alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado exceptuando a los hermanos que miraban a Yuck comiendo solo en una mesa aislada del resto.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él- dice Yang.

- Te acompaño-dice Yin.

Antes de llegar hacia el conejo verde, dos muchachas una ardilla y una parara conversaban con el.

-Hola soy Molly y ella es Bety, tu eres el chico nuevo?- le dice la ardilla mirándolo enamoradamente.

-Si, me llamo Yuck, gusto en conocerlas- les responde el amablemente.

-Te queríamos decir que si te cuesta un poco alguna materia no dudes en pedirnos nuestra ayuda porque a nosotras nos encanta ayudar y…-fue interrumpida la pájara por Naty quien la aparto cerca de Yuck.

-Hola yo soy Naty, vos sos Yuck, no?-

- Si.-

-bueno yo te quería decir que como vos sos nuevo, yo podría presentarte el lugar-

- Gracias, pero ya me lo presento la director.-

-Entonces cuando necesites algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme-le sonríe abiertamente la perrita ilusionada.

-Ok-

Las tres jóvenes se marchan suspirando por aquel chico nuevo.

El sigue tomando de su jugo hasta que Yin y Yang se le aproximan. El case se ahoga del susto.

-Yin, Yang que linda sorpresa.- les dice sonriendo

-No mientas, se que tienes algo planeado y que no cambiaste, ya todos sabemos lo que escondes, Dilo!- le dice Yang enojado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-No me engañas con ese aspecto de niño bueno, te estaremos vigilando y te pondremos en prisión como te lo mereces.- Dice Yang furioso tomando de la mano a su hermana para alejarse de allí e irse a su mesa.

Aunque Yin tampoco confiaba en el renovado Yuck, ni eso ni su relación temblorosa con su enemiga Naty podría hacerle olvidar la intriga por la sorpresa que Coop le daría la salir de la institución.

**QUE PASARA!, YUCK CAMBIO REALMENTE O ES TODO UNA TRAMPA?, QUE NERVIOS!, USTEDES QUE OPINAN?.**

**Por favor comenten que les pareció este capítulo y quédense alertas que la próxima semana se viene el Capitulo 4!**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**SOFII. R**


	4. Capitulo 4: La reconciliacion

**SIIII! Al fin llego el día del capítulo 4! Les juro que en toda esta semana estuve súper pensativa acerca de cómo será ente capitulo y los demás, estoy muy feliz y les quiero decir gracias a los que elogiaron mi trabajo en sus comentarios la verdad que me alegra que les guste lo que publico!, bueno ahora les dejo el siguiente episodio!**

Luego de unas horas de interminables clases suena la campana indicando que la escuela termino.

Todos los alumnos desesperados por salir toman sus libros y se dirigen a la salida. Salen los amigos, al frente van Joveaux, Vinnie, el Boogeyman y Dave y atrás siguiéndolos van Yin, Lina y Yang. Lina y Yang van tomados de la mano.

-Yin, Yang acuérdense que este fin de semana vamos todos a bailar a Rentoy, ya se que hoy es miércoles pero por las dudas- dice Lina

-Si obvio que vamos!- dice Yin

De pronto su conversación y la de los demás jóvenes a su alrededor se interrumpe por un ruido de un micrófono instalándose, entonces todos miran adelante anonadados por dos gigantes parlantes de música y Coop arriba de uno de ellos sosteniendo con su mano un micrófono. Coop ya no lucia como un nerd, ahora tenia músculos y el cabello al costado, comúnmente lucia una remera negra y unas gafas de sol oscuras (luce como en el capitulo pollo malvado).

-¡Coop baja de ahí! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le grita Yin abriéndose entre la multitud.

-Te voy a mostrar lo que pof pof soy capaz de hacer para que pof pof vuelvas conmigo-

Despues de terminar lo que dijo la música comenzó, la canción era Baby de Justin Bieber y Coop pensaba que si el le canta esta canción a su amada ella caería a sus pies. Entonces comienza a cantar:

"_You know you love me,_

_I know you caer_

_Just shout whenever_

_and I'll be there_

_You are my love_

_You are my heart_

_And we will never ever_

_ever be apart" – _en ese momento todos se quedaron perplejos por el canto del pollo enamorado, no por su detalle romántico, sino por su desafinada y extremadamente horrible voz. Algunos se tapaban los oídos, otros se quedaban shoqueados y otros (incluyendo a Yang) se estaban tentando de la risa.

"_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playing_

_We're just friends_

_What are you saying?_

_Said there's another that looks right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time"_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby, no_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, no_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_

_I thought you'd always be mine- _dice esto mientras señala a la coneja rosada mientras intenta bajar del enorme parlante. Para su desgracia tropieza con un cable rodando al piso frente a los pies de Yin. La música se detuvo y todos comenzaron a reírse burlonamente de él, excepto Yin que estaba indecisa de su acto. "¿Qué hago?, se que no canta bien pero fue muy tierno lo que hizo, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad. "Pensaba Yin.

-Yin desde que nos separamos no hago más que persar en vos, ya no es lo mismo si no estás a mi lado. En todo ese tiempo que estuvimos lejos no tuve la capacidad de estar con otras chicas, porque solo contigo soy feliz, quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- esas palabras de Coop terminaron con un "Aaaaawww!" por parte de todas las chicas.

Yin pensó unos segundos.

-Si Coop, está bien- le dice abrazándolo por los hombros y besándolo.

Todos festejaron por la aceptación menos Yuck que se había quedado viendo el espectáculo silenciosamente. No supo porque razón cuando Yin acepto y lo beso al pollo sintió un dolor en el pecho y un malestar estomacal por lo que decidió irse a su casa.

***Mas tarde el el dojo***

-¿Así que Yin volviste con Coop?- pregunta el Maestro Yo.

-Así es-.

-Hermana no puedo creer que vuelvas con ese inútil, nunca me agrado y aunque esta en nuestro equipo no quiere decir que seamos amigos, solo esta porque juega bien… ahora porque antes no serbia ni para pelar melones jajajajaj-

-Yang!, en primer lugar a ti nunca te agradaron todos los chicos con los que salí-

- Es verdad- la interrumpe Yang.

-Y en segundo, Coop no es tan inútil como piensan yo antes lo pensaba, pero sé que si uno lo conoce bien es un chico lindo y tierno.-

-Yin- dice Yang

-¿Qué?

-¿Solamente lo aceptaste porque tienes miedo de no encontrar el amor de tu vida y quedarte sola?- le pregunta Yang siempre sabiendo cuando su hermana mentía.

Yin se quedo callada.

-Ay hermanita no te tenes que poner triste por eso, tenemos 16 años y una vida por delante, ¿sabes cuantos chicos conocerás de ahí hasta entonces?- la consuela Yang.

-Puede ser, tenes razón, igual veré que pasa con Coop, porque creo que de alguna manera u otra siento algo por él y sé que él no me lastimara.-

-Bueno si quieres estar con él solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora siéntense a la mesa a cenar.-Dice su padre.

- Oh por cierto, casi me olvidaba regreso Yuck.- dice Yang de mala gana.

-¿ Y le hizo algo malo?-

- No pero ahora dice que "cambio".- dice Yin.

- Creo que ya pasamos por esta historia, ¿a caso no se acuerdan de la vez que le juro que había cambiado y ustedes no le creyeron? ¿Y que al final el decía la verdad?-

Yin y Yang se sintieron culpables al recordar ese momento, su padre decía la verdad.

-Bien, no lo atacaremos pero tampoco creerás que seremos amigos.- dice Yang

-Algo es algo.-

Los tres siguieron comiendo. Más tarde llego la hora de dormir, el Maestro Yo dormía profundamente en su cama mientras roncaba. Yin y Yang entaban en su habitación acostados en sus camas.

-¿Yang?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas moviéndote a cada rato?-

-Lo que pasa es que… necesitamos Los Lobos un nuevo jugador para el equipo o si no no van a descalificar y n se que hacer.- dice Yang tocándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué no haces un casting como haces en las obras escolares para elegir un actor?, pero esta vez seria para elegir un nuevo jugador.- sugiere Yin siempre tan optimista.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Gracias Yin! Mañana voy a habar con los del grupo para organizarlo-

-De nada Yang, buenas noches- dice ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su almohada.

-Buenas noches-dice el contento.

**QUE PROBLEMA! EH? YANG ENCONTRARA A SU NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE FUTBOL?, YUCK GANARA LA CONFIANZA DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS? LA RELACION ENTRE COOP Y YIN AVANZARA O SOLO SERA ALGO PASAJERO? ENCONTRARA ELLA SU VERDADERO AMOR?**

**Más información en cada capítulo de este Fanfic! La próxima semana el capitulo 5!**

**Chauuuu amigos opinen que les pareció e inviten a sus amigos (si es que quieren jaja XD)**

**LOS AMOO GRACIAS POR SU BUENA ONDA!**

**SOFII.R **


	5. Capitulo 5:Un jugador mas, un amigo mas

**Hola chicos! Como están?, espero que estén pasando este fin de semana largo para relajarse, disfrutar en familia y sobre todo reflexionar que la vida es bella!, por eso les dejo un regalito adelantado de Pascuas, mi quinto capítulo de este Fanfic , espero que lo disfruten. También quiero agradecer por los hermosos comentarios que recibieron los anteriores capítulos y por las 1391 visitas en el mes de marzo, la verdad es que no sé qué decir, muchas gracias! :D, bueno no los distraigo mas aquí esta lo prometido de todas las semanas.**

Capitulo 5: Un jugador mas, un amigo mas.

Después de ese día tan extraño, los gemelos decidieron mantenerse al margen de lo que Yuck podría hacer. Aunque todavía tenían desconfianza en el, a partir de hoy harían el intento de no atacarlo como les había propuesto su padre.

El día comenzó como uno normal de su rutina con la ecepción de que Yang se despertó más temprano que su hermana a causa de su incontrolable entusiasmo por escoger un nuevo jugador. Luego de preparar sus libros, bañarse y ponerse su ropa, Yin y Yang ya están en la escuela. Yin tiene puesto una remera llena de pequeñas flores azules y un short blanco, Yang tiene su remera del equipo del colegio y un pescador marron. En este momento están en la entrada de la escuela con Lina, Katie, Paige, Roger Jr, Dave, Joveaux, Vinnie y el Boogeyman.

-Amigos, como ya saben necesitamos con urgencia un nuevo integrante en el equipo…-dice Yang.

-Yo podría entrar- sugirió Dave nuevamente.

.¡CLAROO QUE NOO!- le gritaron todos.

-Ok continuuandoo, Yin y yo ya tenemos la solución, esta tarde vamos a hacer un casting para encontrar al jugador y así poder quedarnos tranquilos de una vez por todas.-dice Yang.

-Lina, Katie, Paige y yo vamos a informarles a todos y ustedes Lobos van a elegirlo.- les dice Yin.

-Pero ¿y si la directora no nos deja?-dice Roger Jr.

-No se preocupen por eso las chicas y yo ya nos encargamos de convencerla- los alivia Lina.

-No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti, Lina- le dice Yang mirándola enamorado.

-Ay Yang, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte- le dice Lina rodeando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y sonriéndole.

-Ay no!, alerta de cursilerías!, levanta la cámara!, levanta la cámara!- dice Roller Jr con nauseas como los demás.

Luego de eso ellos se rieron por lo ocurrido, hasta que se escucha la voz de Coop desde lejos.

-Yin!, pof pof hola!- le gritaba desde lejos levantando la mano para que lo viera entre los estudiantes y sonriéndole.

-Coop!- le grita feliz ella mientras corre hacia el y lo abraza.

-Con que aquí esta mi hermosa novia, estuve soñando toda la noche contigo pof pof y no podía esperar paa volverte a ver, ¿soñaste conmigo también?.-

-Er…siii obvio por supuesto que si jeje.-miente Yin para no herirlo.

-Toma, es un regalo,-le dice dándole en la mano un hermoso brazalete de plata- mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela, mi padre a mi madre y yo te lo doy a ti. Es una tradición, este pof pof brazalete pasa por toda mi familia, se lo otorgas al amor de tu vida.-

-Buoo , es hermoso Coop- dice Yin impresionada por la belleza- pero no era necesario.

-No no, enserio, quiero que te lo quedes- le dice sonriéndole amablemente.

-Gracias Coop.-

Después de decir esto se besan provocándoles a los demás amigos que estaban observando nauseas nuevamente.

Al terminar las clases de matemáticas y literatura, vino educación física, la materia favorita de Yang ya que podía usar su ira en los quemados o es cualquier otro juego y no iría a detención. Pero esta vez en vez de entrenar usarían la hora para escoger su nuevo Lobo.

Ahora están en el patio de la escuela. Yang, Roger Jr, Joveaux, Vinnie, Coop y el Boogeyman están sentados frente a una mesa rectangular. A la izquierda de ellos están los aspirantes a ser jugadores y Dave que les repartía maní a los perdedores. Los seis amigos se paran de sus asientos y les explican las pautas para pasar la prueba.

-Probando, probando, esto esta encendido!.- grita Yang haciendo un ruido demasiado agudo que hace que a los demás les duela la cabeza y den un grito de dolor.-Oh si lo estaba, jajajaja. Ok muchachos ustedes están acá para demostrarnos que puedes llegar a ser un Lobo, vamos a comenzar así ustedes van a…-Yang de pronto se pierde viendo que entre los jóvenes había algo verde que se movía, busca con la mirada hasta que se da cuenta que lo verde que se movía es Yuck.-¡Que haces aquí!- le grita.

-Vine por lo del casting.-le responde Yuck con miedo

-Si sii si! Ya sé que estas mintiendo solo para espiarnos-

-No no, ese tiempo ya quedo atrás solo quiero jugar al futbol con ustedes-

-Vas a jugar al futbol, pero con los peces- dice Yang disponiéndose para la lucha con su espada.

-Yang, espera! No lo ataque no hizo nada!- lo calma Joveaux.

- Tienes razón- comenta el recordando lo que le había enseñado el Maestro Yo.

-Bueno, siguiendo con la explicación- dice Roger Jr- ustedes jugaran al futbol aquí con un solo arquero fijo que será el Boogeyman, no harán equipos, ustedes jugaran individualmente y nosotros seremos los jueces, y veremos quién es el que mejor juega, el ganador estará en el grupo y los perdedores recibirán una bolsa de maní, o como les digo yo "maní de fracasados" jajaja. El juego comienza cuando Vinnie sopla el silbato.-

Vinnie lo soplo y todos comenzaron a jugar. Algunos jugaban muy mal tanto que se caían con sus propias agujetas, pero había otros que jugaban muy bien. Yuck era el más hábil, corría como un rayo, pateaba con fuerza y fue uno de los muy pocos que lograron meterle un gol al invencible Boogeyman.

-Guau ¿vieron como se mueve Yuck?- dice Vinnie sorprendido.

-es increíble lo que hace, tenemos que incluirlo, lo necesitamos para vencer.-dice Joveaux.

-Comencemos la votación, hasta ahora los que veo que juegan bastante bien son Yuck y ese chico hurón, ustedes que opinan?- dijo Roger Jr.

-Yuck.- dijeron Joveaux y Vinnie.

-El hurón- dijo Coop observando a Yuck con celos debido a que él sabe que fue el primer novio de su querida Yin.

-Yo elijo a Yuck- dijo Dave entrometiéndose.

-y tu Yang? A quien eliges?, sabes que nuestra opinión no vale sin la del capitán.- dice Vinnie

Yang lo pensó por un tiempo.

-Está bien está bien!, elegiremos a Yuck- dice de mala gana el conejo azul.

Dicho y hecho Vinnie soplo el silbato y todos dejaron de jugar.

-Nos alegra decir que ya tenemos una decisión, por lo que elegimos como nuevo Lobo a….-dice Yang sin ningún interés, todos estaban con ansias por sabes quién será- Yuck, felicitaciones.

-Sii! gracias muchas gracias!, se los agradezco mucho.-dice el con emoción y felicidad tomando de la mano a los Lobos.

-Como sea, no te pases, ahora mientras estos tontos se van del lugar y Dave les da "el maní de los fracasados" vamos a entrenar –dice el conejo azul vagamente.

Después de unos diez minutos, los chicos comenzaron a practicar. Al principio Yang te guardaba ira a Yuck por su entusiasmo en el juego, hasta que luego de un tiempo de entrenamiento empezó a ceder, debido a que el conejo además de jugar muy bien, jugaba excelente el equipo porque daba los pases a los que no habían participado y los ayudaba a meter goles. También el era muy gracioso, ya que hacia piruetas con la pelota e improvisaba bromas graciosas en el partido. Definitivamente con el iban a ganar. Yang y los demás (excepto el pollo) empezaron a tomarle confianza en el juego.

El juego termino, y los jóvenes se fueron directo a los vestuarios entre risas.

-Jajajajaja, ay Yuck si hubiese sabido lo buena onda que eres no te hubiera tratado tan mal, me perdonas?- le dice Yang.

- Por supuesto viejo.-dice Yuck feliz de tener la confianza de ellos.

Coop no se reía, solo observaba a Yuck con intriga y celos.

**Bueee esto ha sido todo por hoy. Qué bueno que Yuck allá ganado la confianza de Yang y los demás chicos! Y que también ala entrado al equipo!, pero ahora la pregunta es: se ganara la confianza de Yin?, sigan atentos al próximo capítulo para saber lo que pasara!,inviten gente y comenten que les pareció!, ojala que les guste!, desde ya les digo gracias por todos los lindos comentarios y las visitas!**

**LOS AMO MUCHO CHICOS! :) **

**YO, SOFII.R**


	6. Capitulo 6La belleza tambien es violenta

**Hola a todooooos! REGRESEEE! Perdónenme los seguidores de esta historia por mi retraso de tres semanas, lo que paso es que estuve súper ocupada con las pruebas de las escuela y muchas tareas y como frutillita de postre me resfrié por lo que estuve unos días en cama desconectada de todo. Así que les quiero decir a los lectores de mi más profundo ser, perdónenme si los hice esperar demasiado. Otra cosa más, capas que esto se vuelva a repetir por las exigencias que me da mi escuela, pero quédense tranquis que la novela continua unas semanas después, NO ES DESCONTINUADA!. Espero que me perdonen y como regalo para ustedes les doy a continuación los tres capítulos atrasados. Disfrútenlos!**

Capitulo 6: La belleza también es violenta

Los chicos salieron del vestidores de hombres una vez de bañarse.

-Yuck, vienes con nosotros?, vamos al bar del centro comercial a tomar unas gaseosas.- Dice Yang quien ya le había tomado confianza al conejo verde.

-Ustedes adelántensen, tengo que ordenar unas cosas en mi mochila, después los alcanzo-

-Ok… ah y me olvidaba- Yang entonces le lanza la codiciada remera de "Los Lobos" a Yuck quien la toma con su mano y la observa emocionado-bienvenido al equipo.

El conejo azul cierra la puerta dejándolo a solo. Yuck se quedo un momento en silencio mirando su nueva remera, su felicidad había desbordado su sonrisa, no podía creer que estaba en el grupo o mucho menos: que Yang le estaba tomando confianza. Entonces escucha las voces de unas jóvenes hablando y riendo, el sonido provenía del vestidor de chicas. Se acerca al pasillo que separa a los dos vestidores que se ven de frente y apoya una de sus orejas para reconocer las voces. Logra entender que las voces de las jóvenes son de Katie, Paige, Lina y…Yin. Su corazón latió mas rápido de lo común y trata de alejarse para no tener problemas pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual quería escuchar sus voces, ¿curiosidad, querer saber de que están hablando o por que se ríen?, no tuvo respuesta por lo que se mantiene en la posición para escuchar sin ser escuchado.

-Chicas acuérdense que el sábado vamos a bailar a Rentoy- le recuerda Lina

-Si Lina, ya lo sabemos, no nos vamos a olvidar.- dice Paige.

-Hablando de eso, necesito ropa nueva para el sábado, ya casi toda mi mejor ropa ya la vieron, pueden acompañarme hoy después de clases?- dice Katie

- Perdón Katie no voy a poder, Yang y yo tenemos una cita, me va a ayudar a sacar el estiércol de los animales en la granja- dice Lina lanzando suspiros de una novia enamorada.

-Aaaaawww!, que romántico te va a ayudar a trabajar!.-dice Katie.

-Que tiene de romántico recoger estiércol de animales?.- dice Paige

-Ok, tal vez eso sea algo asqueroso, pero lo hará con su hombre, lo cual lo hace emocionante. Además al terminar ese labor seguro que cabalgaran en el campo y se pondrán a ver como se oculta el sol entre las montañas.-dice Katie suspirando.

-En fin. Katie yo tampoco puedo, tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi abuela.-

-Lo que nos deja solo a nosotras dos solas, no Yin?, Yin?, Yiiiiiiiin?-dice la osita color miel tratando de que le preste atención.

Yin no había escuchado nada de la conversación, estuvo mirando a la nada con los brazos cruzados, hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Qué? Ah!, perdón Katie no estaba escuchando.- dice avergonzada

-En que estabas pensando.- le pregunta Paige

- mmm Me parece que alguien piensa en su novio!- dice Lina.

-Qué? No no, era otra cosa-

-entonces qué?-dice Lina

- Yuck. Desde que llego dice que cambio, que es alguien bueno, pero hay algo que me dice que no le crea. Estoy segura de que planea algo, mi padre dice que confié, por el incidente de la otra vez, pero él nos hirió tanto. Aun peor recibí un mensaje de texto de mi hermano que ahora de repente después de un simple juego de futbol ya está en el equipo y es su amigo.

-Los hombres son así amiga, se amigan, se pelean, se odian y luego son mejores amigos. No puedes con ellos.

-Lo único que sé es que mi hermano es un vendido por lo que estoy sola…-Yin se detuvo al escuchar un sonido que Yuck había hecho accidentalmente en un intento por irse.

-Quien está ahí?, dígalo ya no sea un cobarde!, lo quiere por las buenas o por las malas?- dice Yin mirando la puerta esperando por una repuesta, pero no ocurrió nada- muy bien será por las malas, YINCINERAR!.-

La bella coneja rosa derrite la puerta viendo que el espía era nada menos de la persona de la que estaban hablando.

-Tú!-

-No!, espera puedo explicarlo te lo juro!- dice corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio de la secundaria.

-No es necesario, ya está claro lo que hiciste!.- dice ella persiguiéndolo al patio donde le salta encima de forma de que ni sus brazos y piernas pueda moverse.

-Porque nos espiabas?, A caso pensabas que nos podías atacarnos a mí y a mi amigas?, habla!- le grita Yin.

Yuck se queda mudo. No puede hablar debido a la posición en la que Yin lo tiene sometido. Entonces se queda mirándola ruborizado, sus suaves y cálidas manos tocando las suyas sobre el verde parto, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, su aroma dulce y sus ojos que a pesar de expresar ira en ellos lucían hermosos. De pronto vuelve a la normalidad.

-Eh? Nada nada, yo solo pasaba.-

- Debiste pensar otra mejor excusa, ya vas a ver!- dice ella poniendo sus manos con energía de color rojo para Yincinerarlo, hasta que sus amigas la detienen.

-Yin basta, no hagas una locura.- dice Lina tomándola del brazo y alejándola del cuerpo de Yuck.

-Que te paso Yuck?, estas herido?, déjame ayudarte.- le dice Paige cegada por su amor por el levantándolo suavemente de su brazo.

-Paige, aléjate de él, es mío!, yo lo ayudare!- Dice Katie dándole un empujoncito para mantenerla distante.

-No es mío-

-Mío!-

La elefanta y la osita se miran con odio.

-No importa chicas, yo puedo levantarme, gracias por la intención.-

-Ay es tan maduro!- dice Katie

-Y agradecido!- dice Paige

-E inteligente!-

-Y…

-Si si si si es muchas cosa, sobre todo espía- dice la coneja mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… yo solo pasaba, me quede un segundo nada mas, ya me iba.-

-Lo vez Yin, solo fue un malentendido- Dice Lina tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Esta bien, lo siento.-

-Si no les molesta se me hace tarde puedo retírame- dice el joven tímidamente.

-Si.-dice Lina.

El se va corriendo de donde vino, avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

**Fin del capítulo que se hizo rogar durante tres semanas!, lo prometido es deuda así que sorpresa sigue con dos capítulos más como forma de pedirles perdón. Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia! Fieles seguidores de Yin Yang Yo!**

**Les dejo los dos capítulos prometidos a continuación!**

**Besooos! Los quiero!**

**SOFII.R**


	7. Capituo 7:Las Aves vs Los Lobos

**Holiis! Aquí está el séptimo capítulo prometido de Yin Yang Yo: Volver a Creer. Disfrútenlo! **

Capitulo 7:

**La noche de ese agitado día**

-Yin estas despierta?- le susurro su hermano desde su cama.

-Si-

-Se que estas enfadada conmigo por perdonar a Yuck tan fácilmente porque hoy a la salida de la escuela discutimos y luego de eso no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra.-

-Guau hermano lograste captar todas esas indirectas para sabe lo que siento te felicito- dice Yin enojada.

-Yin, hermanita, el cambio te lo puedo asegurar-

-Yang solo jugaron un tonto partido de futbol!-

-un tonto partido de futbol que disfrutamos como amigos.

-amigos?, solo se conocen bien desde hoy y el resto se odiaron.

-Perdóname, lo que pasa es que es una persona tan agradable tendrían que conocerse.-

-Ya nos conocemos.-

-Sí pero sin la parte en la que tu intentas asesinarlo.-

-AHH con que ahora soy yo la mala?.-

-No no!, lo que yo digo es, dah no importa, mira mañana es un gran día vamos a practicar con el equipo "Las Aves" un amistoso todos van a estar a mi me gustaría que vallas, además vamos a comer pizza con nuestros amigos como todos los viernes… hermanita podrías aunque sea perdonar a este bobo, infantil y sexy conejo?-

Yin se rio.

-Ja lo ves te reíste, eso quiere decir que si!.-

-Ok Yang te perdono y voy a ir pero me temo que no podre ir a la comer pizza, voy a ir a la casa de Coop, me va a presentar a su madre (amistosamente)-Yin sonríe y lo abraza dejándolo sin aire.

-bueno bueno ya esta, demasiados abrazos necesito mi espacio!- dijo saliendo de sus brazos y retornando a su cama.

-jajaja todavía no entiendo que ve Lina en ti.-

-Para serte honesto, yo tampoco jajaja, buenas noches suerte con tu suegra mañana!.

-Gracias las necesitare, Buenas noches.-

**Al otro día**

Yin, Paige y Katie están en los casilleros esperando a que suene la campana para ver el partido amistoso de "Los Lobos".

-Creen que esta blusa me hace ver gorda, según la revista adolecente las rayas son la última moda- dice indecisa Katie mirándose su remera a rayas horizontales.

-Y por qué nos preguntas?- dice Yin sonriendo

- Ay chicas a caso no es obvio?, es para el partido de futbol de hoy quiero estar bien linda.-

-Desde cuando te gusta ver partidos de futbol?, si siempre cuando vamos a ver a mi hermano y a los chicos dices que no quieres ir porque te aburres- dice Yin confundida.

-Bueno, supongo que desde que agregaron al nuevo jugador me agrada.-

-Yuck?- pregunta Yin

-Espera, espera, espera, habíamos quedado ayer que el es mío! No puedes hacerme esto, creí que estabas de acuerdo con que yo lo invitaría a salir- le dice Paige enfadada a Katie, mientras la osa de color miel se pinta los labios con un lápiz labial mirándose al espejo de su casillero sin préstale atención a lo que le dice.

-Claro que no Paige a mi me encanta el beisbol-

-Futbol- dice Yin

-Qué?-

-ellos van a jugar al futbol, no al beisbol-

-Oh si eso, bueno chicas me voy, si no me apresuro no conseguiré un buen lugar- dice Katie

-Ya vas a ver Katie, me las vas a pagar mala amiga!- le grita roja de impotencia Paige mientras la osa marrón claro caminaba alegremente por el pasillo sin escucharla.

-Sera mejor que nosotras vallamos, recibí recién un mensaje de texto de Lina. Dice que la estadía está casi llena- dice Yin señalando su celular.

-ok vallamos.

**En el partido amistoso**

En el patio grande de la escuela esta la cancha. La estadía está llena de alumnos amantes del futbol, en él están las cuatro amigas Yin, Lina, Paige y Katie (quien no para de gritar "Woow, Vamos Lobos"). Más abajo están la directora, los maestros y mas a la derecha las porristas, en el que está Naty (enemiga de Yin) como líder.

Toda la gente gritaba de alegría, a ecepción de la coneja rosa, que está muy concentrada en su celular respondiendo mensajes de texto de Coop.

-Yinnie, amiga, deja de distraer a tu novio, que necesita integrarse en el juego.- le dice con dulzura Lina.

-Si ya termino, espera un segundo que esto es importante.-

Lina le saca el celular de sus manos.

-Oye!-

-Esto te parece "importante"- dice Line mostrándole el mensaje del pollo que dice: "Yo también te amo mi dulce terroncito de azúcar, hoy voy a dedicarte un gol, para ti mi dulce princesa.

Lina, Katie y Paige se tientan de la risa, hasta que luego no pueden y ríen descontroladamente.

-Solo trata de ser tierno.-

-eso es lo mas cursi que…- las palabras de Lina son interrumpidas por la canción "Your love is my Drug" de Kesha, canción que le había puesto como tono de llamada a su celular en caso de que sea Yang- ay esperen una llamada de Yang, Hola, si yo también te extraño tanto mi querido conejito de chocolate, no tu eres mas lindo, no tu lo eres, no tu…

-bueno creo que todas cuando nos enamoramos solemos ser así- dice Paige

-Yo no, ¡Oh es Yuck, es Yuck!- grita saltando de alegría en su asiento Katie al ver a los dos equipos rivales entrar a la cancha.

-Tengo que cortar adiós, suerte- le dice la perrita celeste por teléfono a su novio.

"Y NOS ALEGRAMOS DE PRESENTARLES A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE ESTA SAGRADA INSTITUCION, A LOS DOS EQUIPOS QUE HOY DEBUTARAN EN UN AMISTOSO, Y CON USTEDES LAS AVES!" grita el locutor presentando al primer equipo de futbol.

La gente festeja, y las aves salen hacia el medio del campo.

"Y A CONTINUACION EL EQUIPO QUE JUGARA CONTRA LAS AVES… LOS LOBOOOOS!"

La gente festeja mucho mas, Yang, Joveuax, Roger Jr, Yuck, Coop, Boogeyman y Vinnie salen saludando a las personas presentes. Yang saluda a su hermana y le lanza un beso a Lina. Atrás le sigue Coop que distraído mirando a Yin y enviándole besos se tropieza con algunas pelotas, pero sin tomarle importancia sigue su camino como todos los demás al centro del lugar. Después viene Yuck, que provoca la alteración de Katie y Paige por llamar su atención, y la de las porristas que lo saludaban demasiado amablemente, Naty era la más involucrada por ser vista de todas.

El conejo verde las saluda amablemente y recorriendo la platea con sus ojos color ámbar, ve a Katie y Paige, las saluda moviendo su mano. Ellas se desmayan al verlo hacer eso. Luego ve a Yin, entonces decide adelantarse más para saludarla, pero ella no lo ve ya que esta saludando a Coop. El baja la mirada desilusionado.

Los dos equipos contrarios se prepararon para el comienzo. Estrecharon sus manos entre ellos y el silbato de réferi suena. El partido comenzó!

Un pájaro corre rápido con la pelota y se lo pasa a otro. Yang se la roba y la lleva para el lado contrario de la dirección de ellos, se la pasa a Vinnie y este se lo pasa a Joveaux pero un flamenco se interpone y toma la bola llevándola con sus dos largas patas. Se la otorga a un avestruz y esta a punto de meter un gol cuando un conejo de color verde brillante la toma y la lleva a la mitad de la cancha. Todos quedaron anonadados por lo que paso, porque todos pensaban que anotarían las aves. Incluso Yin y sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta, seguido por un festejo de las cuatro aplaudiendo contentas. Coop ve a Yin hacer eso con respecto a la estrategia de Yuck y sus celos comienzan a crecer enormemente.

Entonces el pollo se aproxima rápidamente a él y le roba el balón, pero Yuck se resiste sin saber qué es lo que planea hacer.

-Ahh, con que no me quieres dar la bola ¿no?, ya verás- dice el musculoso pollo mientras lo persigue.

Coop se le acerca y lo golpea en el estomago. Yuck cae al suelo sufriendo de dolor y el réferi exige una pausa.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa Coop?, estás loco?, ese punto iba a ser nuestro!- le impone Yang enojado.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo tropezamos.-

-Que es lo que sucede arbitro?- dice la directora de la escuela

-Al parecer ambos tropezaron.-

-No, no es verdad, Coop lo golpeo, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dice Yang exigiendo justicia

-Es verdad eso Coop?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo nos caímos.-

-Paramédicos, llévense a Yuck a la enfermería.-

-No, tranquilos… es estoy bi bien no se preocupen- dice el conejo verde parandoce lentamente.-

-Estás seguro?-dice la directora

-Completamente.-

-Ok, es partido continua- grita el réferi soplando de su silbato.- tiro libre para "Los Lobos".

Yuck tiene la oportunidad de lanzar la pelota, se la pasa a Yang y este se la devuelve concluyéndose en un GOOOOOOOL!

Toda la gente brinca felices. Las porristas festejan.

Así fue todo el partido de Las Aves vs. Los Lobos, un éxito para los Lobos. Yang logra meter 2 goles, Joveux 1 y Yuck 4. El partido finaliza 7 a 3. Ganan Los Lobos!

**VIVA GANARON!, ¿y que mas logaran los protagonistas de Volver a Creer en el próximo capítulo?, no se pierdan el siguiente que viene la reconciliación de Yin y Yuck! Que liindo! YA ERA HORA NO? , Y ustedes, no creen que hacen linda pareja esos dos conejos? ;)**

**JAJAJA, no se olviden de comentar! Inviten gente!**

**GRACIAS POR ELEGIR MI FANFIC!**

**LOS AMO!**

**SOFII. R**


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi Héroe!

**HOLAAA A TODOOS! FELIIZ DIA DEL PADRE! MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAPITULO LO QUE PASO ES QUE SE ME ROMPIO LA COMPU Y ESTUBE UN TIEMPO SIN ACESO A INTERNET, ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR HABERLES HECHO ESTO AUN ASI RELAJENCEN QUE POR MAS QUE TARDE MUCHO EN PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO NO ES DESCONTINUADA! TARDE O TEMPRANO PUBLICARE UN NUEVO FIC PARA USTEDES QUE SON MUCHO PARA MII!**

Capitulo 8: Mi Héroe!

El juego finalizo y todos los alumnos se fueron por la salida de la cancha de futbol. Iban saltando felices y gritando por la emocionante victoria de Los Lobos. Al costado de la salida están Los Lobos transpirados y extenuados, están sentados en sus asientos mientras toman agua en botella que su aguatero Dave les da. De vez en cuando los fans de ellos los saludan enloquecidos mientras la directora, el entrenador y el árbitro los apuran para salir. Las Aves se fueron velozmente luego de felicitarlos por el gran juego, como buenos perdedores.

En este momento la estadía está totalmente sola. Los estudiantes al fin se habían ido por completo a sus clases y el equipo de Yang está sentado en sus asientos bebiendo la refrescante agua. De pronto una voz sorprende a Yuck por detrás.

-Hola Yuck!- le dice Naty provocando que casi se ahogue con su agua y comience a toser por un instante.

Al terminar de toser el dice…

-Oh hola Naty, creí que estarías en clases.-

-A nosotras las porristas nos dejan estar aquí luego de los partidos de futbol.-

Yuck sigue bebiendo agua.

-Mee preguntaba… si tu…, oh esto es tan vergonzoso- dice Naty con timidez pero al mismo tiempo emoción- te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? Podríamos ir a ver una película al cine, o lo que tú quieras.- le dice acercándose lentamente a él y acariciando su mano.

-Eerr…. Yo…- le dice el incomodado.

-Hola de que están hablando?- interrumpe Yang

-Bueno, antes de que nos interrumpieras, hablábamos de nuestra cita esta noche.- dijo Naty algo fastidiada.

-Uhh lo siento Naty pero esta noche no puede, iremos a comer pizza con como todos los viernes – dice Yang

-Gracias Yang pero no quiero molestarlos hoy en su reunión- dice Yuck

-Está bien puedes ir, además hoy no estará mi hermana y Coop así que puedes ocupar alguno de sus asientos-

-Parece que desde que Yin esta de novia con ese pollo ya no le importan sus amigos- dice Naty burlonamente, luego de decir este se va del sitio y Yang la observa con ira.

- Me… me perdí de algo entre ustedes?- dice el conejo verde algo confundido.

-Entre nosotros no, pero si con mi hermana.-

-Yin?-

-No sé bien porque están peleadas, ni siquiera Yin, pero si se como la trata y no puedo soportar que trate así a Yin. Aunque estoy seguro que es así con ella por envidia, solo míralas Yin es amable con todos, buena amiga y todos la quieren, en cambio esa bruja es mandona, presumida y trata a todos como basura.

-Sii, te entiendo- dice Yuck

-A que te refieres con "te entiendo"?-pregunta Yang curiosamente.

-Oh nada nada je je.-dice ruborizado y nervioso.

-Como sea es en el centro comercial a las 21:00 horas, te esperamos.-

***Mas tarde***

Yin está en la academia de Woo Foo .Ya está lista para la cena con su novio y su suegra. Lleva puesto un jean azul y una blusa blanca. Yang ya se había a recoger a Lina para la cena con pizza. Tocan la puerta y el Maestro Yo la abre. Es Coop.

-Ooooh, creí que eras la pizza.- dice con desilusión el viejo panda.

-Hola pof pof suegrito pof pof vine por su hija-

-Primero: no me llames "suegrito" y segundo: Yiiin! El pollo vino por ti!-

-Voy-dice desde arriba mientras baja por las escaleras hacia donde están ello.

La coneja rosa toma su campera roja y saluda a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Después se va con Coop y la puerta se cierra.

-No sé si los niños estarán bien solos en mi ausencia pero como ya estoy solo me transformare en… Panda Zarigüeya!- dice esto el Maestro Yo colocándose mágicamente su disfraz, siempre evadiendo sus tareas de tutor.

Yin y Coop caminaron por un tiempo, mientras hablaban de cómo sería la cena de esta noche, la demás gente pasaba cerca de ellos como es común en las calles, el atardecer de este soleado día e indicaba que se acercaba una fría noche.

-Uff! Creo que esta refrescando!- le dice Yin temblando de frio y tratando de abrigarse mas con su campera roja.

-Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas si- dice Coop sacando de su mochila un abrigo. Yin sonríe pensando que la cubriría con esta como un verdadero caballero, pero para su desilusión el pollo se la pone.-Listo, ahora no tengo más frio.-dice el pollo, Yin desvía la mirada algo molesta.

Finalmente llegan a la casa de Coop. Tocan el timbre y sale la madre del pollo.

-Oh con que aquí está mi precioso terroncito de azúcar!-dice mirando con amor a su hijo.- y… su novia- mira a Yin con desprecio.-Pasen la noche se aproxima junto con el frio.

Los tres penetran en la casa, Yin se asombra totalmente al ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas con fotos de Coop ya sea como bebe o como se encuentra ahora.

-Woow usted tiene muchas fotos de su hijo señora-

-SEÑORA! ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE SOY VIEJA!- dice la madre de Coop

-NO NO para nada, perdóneme!- dice Yin

-Da igual, sii es verdad tengo muchas fotos de él, mi pollito es muy fotogénico.-

-Ven Yin, te mostrare a nuestro perro grifo!- dice Coop.

-EN ESTA CASA NO SE MENCIONA LA LETRA "I" EN ESTA CASA NOO!- grita su madre muy enojada.

-Pero como la llamare entonces?.-

-No sé, dile "Rosada"-

-Ok, vayámonos rosada.- dice el pollo musculoso tomando del brazo a su novia y llevándola al patio.

-Esta será una larga cena.-dice Yin

***En la pizzería del centro comercial***

Se escuchan risas de una mesa, la mesa de Yang. En esta están Yang, Yuck, Lina, Roger Jr, Dave, Katy y Paige (quienes no paraban de ver al conejo verde babeando), Jobeaux, Boogeyman,y Vinnie.

-atención, atención.-dice Boogeyman tocando una cuchara con el vaso –quiero felicitar a Los Lobos por el increíble juego de hoy! Son geniales! Y también a las tres persona que anotaron goles: Jobeaux, nuestro gran defensor, Yang el mejor capitán del mundo y Yuck el nuevo jugador que nos enseño que tiene mucho para dar!- todos aplaudieron felices y brindaron por pasar al siguiente campeonato.

***Mientras tanto en la casa de Coop***

Ya terminaron de cenar el espagueti de la madre de Coop. Ahora Coop está en el baño y Yin mirando las fotos que se encuentran sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta.

-te gustan las fotos?- pregunta por detrás la madre de Coop.

-son lindas, pero quienes son esas chicas que están con Coop en las fotografías, sus primas?-

-Qué? Oh no claro que no, son sus ex novias.-

-Pe-Pero el me dijo que cuando rompimos el no se fijo en otras jóvenes.-dice Yin confundida.

Coop sale del baño.

-Bueno, creo que pof pof el chiquero ya esta bacio pof pof, entiendes el chiste… Eer por que me miras así tesoro?.-

-tesoro?, TESORO?, QUIENES SON ELLA Y POR QUE NUNCA ME LAS MENCINASTE?-dice enojada señalando las fotografías.-

-Pero de que estás hablando?... Ou je je solo son unas amigas.- dice ruborizado.

-AMIGAS?, NO MIENTAS COOP, SON TUS EX!-

-pero amor ellas significaron nada para mi.-

-No me importa!... lo que de verdad me interesa es que me mentiste diciéndome que no estuviste con nadie cuando en realidad no fue así.-

-No quería incomodarte con ellas.-

-Aun así lo hiciste, con fotos de ti y ellas, y mintiéndome!, no puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto! Me siento una idiota por lo que me hiciste! Me voy!- dice enojada abriendo la puerta.

-Espera! Rosada!- dice el tomándola de la mano.-

-Y mi nombre es Yin no Rosada!- dice sacando con brutalidad su mano de la de él.

En la fría y solitaria noche Yin camina por la calle hacia el dogo, observa su reloj, son las 1:30 de la mañana, "Yang seguro que estará aun en la pizzería con los demás mejor no lo llamo, no debería echarle mi mala onda a su felicidad" piensa ella. La calle esta despoblada, nada se escucha, ni siquiera el cantar de un grillo. La coneja rosa decide apresuran el paso con el miedo de que algo malo le pase. Una banda de cinco muchacho de su edad, sucios y delincuentes, la observan caminar apresurada desde una esquina oscura. Entonces la comienzan a perseguir silenciosamente. Al principio van lento procurando no hacer ruido, pero luego al enterarse de que su víctima se les escapaba corren tras ella velozmente. Yin sabiendo que la perseguían corre lo más rápido que puede, les lanza bolas de poder azules, pero las esquivan, "YINCINERAR" grita lanzando su poder de fuego. Puede derribar a dos, pero estos no ceden y continúan persiguiéndola.

-Aléjense de mi.- les gritaba desesperada Yin.

-Vamos preciosa ven con nosotros no te haremos nada.-dice uno.

-No te asustes bombón.-dice otro.

Uno de los delincuentes le lanza una roca mediana en su pierna y la derriban. Ella hace un Campo Foo sin dejarlos entrar, pero eran cinco muchacho y solo una chica su fuerza no resistía mucho a los golpes que le daban a su campo protector, sus ojos color zafiro se llenan de lagrimas por lo que le podía pasar, no resistió mas su poder. Cae desmallada al piso, no alcanzaron a aproximarse a ella cuando un boomerang sale de la oscuridad y se lleva a uno de ellos gritando y pataleando por el cuello lejos de sus miradas, luego regresa el objeto a una mano que sale de la oscuridad.

-Quien eres? Y que quiere imbécil?- se atreve a decir uno de los muchachos.

-QUIERO QUE LA DEJEN EL PAZ.- les responde saliendo de la oscuridad, se muestra entonces que es Yuck.

De los cuatro que quedaron dos corren a él para golpearlo, los demás los siguen alejándose de la desmayada coneja.

El conejo verde esquiva sus golpes y lanza una patada en el estomago de uno.

Otro más peligroso saca de su bolsillo una navaja suiza y la dirige al pecho de Yuck, pero él lo detiene con bolas de fuego que lo llevan bien lejos del lugar. De pronto de acercan dos que lo golpean en la cara dejándole un una herida. Pero el conejo verde no se rinde así que se venga lanzándolos muy lejos con un "YUCKCINERAR".

El que había sido pateado, se levanta algo adolorido y decide seguir con la pelea, pero no duro mucho puesto que Yuck saca su espada prendida de una especie de fuego poderoso color verde y lo vence. El joven cae al suelo.

-Y si te vuelvo a ver, te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día!- grita Yuck enojado mientras el delincuente juvenil se va cobardemente de allí.

Yuck se da vuelta y ve a Yin desvanecida en el suelo. Tiene una lastimadura en la cabeza y aun se ve tan hermosa como siempre. Recoge su cuerpo con sus dos brazos al estilo nubsial y la lleva a su hogar con el objetivo de curarla.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO!, Y USTEDES QUE PIENSAN QUE SUCEDERA EN EL PROX FIC? YIN PERDONARA AL NUEVO YUCK?,COOP DEJARA DE SER UN IDIOTA HIJITO DE MAMI? NATY GANARA EL CORAZON DE YUCK O LO HARA ALGUIEN MAS? YANG SE COMPRARA UN TACO?, PREGUNTAS QUE SE SABRAN MAS ADELANTE EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS!.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA SON INCREIBLES LOS AMOO! SON MUCHO PARA MI! PERDONEN POR MI RETRASO **

**SOFII.R**

**P.D: HE LEIDO SUS SUGERENCIAS EN COMENTARIOS DE COMO HACER LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS Y ME INTEREZARON MUCHO, ASI QUE ES POSIBLE QUE APARESCAN EN EL FIC! :D**


	9. Capitulo9Jugode naranjagalletasyvampiros

Capitulo 9: Jugo de naranja, galletas y… vampiros!

Yuck lleva en sus brazos a la desmayada Yin en la calle. La calle esta solitaria y el frio imparable. De vez en cuando el bajaba la mirada para ver que no se despertara, y casi siempre en esas ocasiones se quedaba más tiempo a verla, lucia muy bella a la luz de la luna.

Finalmente se detuvo, su hogar esta frente a él. Es una casa medianamente grande, es elegante y con muchas flores de diferentes tipos en el jardín, típico de los suburbios. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, no prende la luz y cierra la puerta.

Dirige a la coneja rosa cuidadosamente por el pasillo de la casa, pasa por dos habitaciones, uno es el baño y la otra es un dormitorio, al parecer hay dos personas durmiendo allí. Llega a su habitación y la coloca sobre su cama. La habitación de Yuck es muy diferente a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar anteriormente, es ordenada y limpia. Posse una ventana con vista al mar y posters de bandas de Rock y grandes deportistas mundiales.

Luego de media hora Yin despierta bruscamente gritando; había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con los cinco delincuentes que la perseguían. Al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño lanza un suspiro y se vuelve a recostar, pero… en donde esta?

Se toca la cabeza, además de estar sudando por aquel terrible sueño tiene una venda. De pronto siente miedo e intriga por saber en dónde está. Mira a su alrededor y escucha algo asomarse por la puerta. Es una sombra que cada vez se hace más grande a medida de que llega a ella.

-PUÑOS ROSAS DEL PODER!- grita lanzándole los puños gigantes a la extraña sombra.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- grita Yuck, quien trae en sus manos una bandeja con jugo de naranja y galletas. Cae al suelo adolorido junto con la comida.

-Yuck?, que haces aquí?-

-Vivo aquí- dice arrodillado en el suelo mientras se acaricia la cabeza por la golpiza.

-Es tu casa?... y yo porque estoy aquí?, me secuestraste?, más vale que no sea así porque te las veras con mi hermano y mi padre!- dice desconfiada.

-Relájate, no te secuestre, ya no soy esa clase de persona.- Yuck se levante del suelo y se sienta cerca en la cama cerca de Yin, ella se aleja un poco.- Hace unos minutos te desmayaste tratando de huir de unos cretinos.

-Oh si lo recuerdo, me desmaye y luego no se qué paso.-

Yuck vuelve al suelo para recoger las galletas y limpiar el jugo. Yin se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, luego toca la venda de su cabeza y se ruborizo. Se da cuenta de que el le había salvado la vida.

Sin saber cómo agradecerle, se dedica a ayudarlo con la tarea de levantar las galletas, colocarlas sobre la mesa de noche y limpiar el jugo.

-No, no déjalo yo puedo.- dice el negando su ayuda.

-Estás seguro? yo…. Yuck…- dice ella avergonzada

-Si?

-Perdón.-esta palaba paralizo al conejo verde, deteniéndolo de hacer lo que está haciendo y mirarla a los ojos.- Perdón Yuck, yo fui una tonta. Debí creerte en que habían cambiado, pero no soy una estúpida, nada me sale bien.- mira al suelo tristemente.

Yuck se sienta junto a ella nuevamente.

-No lo eres.-

-Como lo sabes?- dice llorando.-Ni siquiera me conoces, fue hace mucho tiempo, seguramente no te acuerdas y no te culpo por ello, es lo que me merezco.-

-Te conozco demasiado para saber que no te lo mereces, aun cuando era malvado; y me acuerdo hasta el primer día en el que nos conocimos tú, yo y Yang como si fuera ayer. Y tengo que admitirlo, ustedes dos eran unos oponentes imbatibles para mí.

Yin lo mira a los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir.

-Yin, aquí el único que les debe una disculpa enorme a ustedes dos soy yo. Les cause sufrimiento durante tanto tiempo, que no sería extraño que me odien y no confíen en mí.-

Se hace un silencio en la habitación, como si ninguno de los dos no tuviera nada más que decir. Yin seca sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Gracias por salvarme.-

-No fue nada.-

-No, realmente, gracias por salvarme la vida a pesar de lo horrible que fui contigo.-

-De nada.- dice Yuck

Los dos se sonríen mutuamente.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Lina**

Yang y Lina están viendo una película en el living abrazados.

-Oh estas son la clase de película que siempre llegan al alma, Edward y Jacob peleando por el amor de Bella.-dice conmovida Lina sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.-Que sucede Yang? No he visto que te hallas quejado de los espectaculares bíceps de Jacob, más bien estas distraído-.

-Es Yin, son las 3:00 a.m y ella no me ha llamado para decirme que regreso al dojo.

-Estoy segura de que aun está en la casa de Coop, pasándola bien.-

- Lo sé, pero es que me preocupa.-

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, mi instinto femenino indica que está bien acompañada.-

-Tú y tu instinto femenino.-

-Así es, y ahora bésame Edward Cullen.-

** En la casa de Yuck**

Yin y Yuck están en el jardín, comiendo galletas y bebiendo jugo. Se ríen felizmente, la tristeza de ambos había desaparecido.

-Tu turno elige secreto o castigo.- dice Yin

-Secreto.-

-Ok, entonces te tengo que preguntar algo, a ver….como es que cambiaste?-

Yuck se queda unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo siento si te incomoda la pregunta, pasemos a otra o juguemos a otro juego.-dice Yin avergonzada.

-No, está bien, yo solo tenía que recordarlo, mi cambio fue así: cuando tenia catorce años y seguía siendo malvado robe dinero de un supermercado, al darme cuenta de que la policía estaba tras de mi robe el auto que se encontrara más cerca. Para mi desgracia no sabía conducir por lo que luego de unas avenidas lo estreche frente a un árbol y la policía me capturo…-

-Interesante.- dice Yin que ya comenzaba a confiar en él.

-Y se pone más a continuación; Al no tener familia ni amigos, nadie podía defenderme en el juzgado, así que me llevaron a un reformatorio para chicos problemáticos. Allí me sometían a duros trabajos, para despejar mi mente de la violencia y el crimen. Llegado un año entero, ya no tenía ningún deseo de hacer sentir mal a alguien, me liberaron y pase a ser "un chico bueno"-

-y como es que vives aquí?-

-para mi fortuna una pareja que no podía tener hijos, me adoptaron como el suyo, asi que por eso es que me ves aquí viviendo en este lindo palacio con estas dos increíbles personas.-

-Como Cenicienta.- bromea Yin.

-Eso es un golpe muy duro, ahora si que me heriste.- dice Yuck riéndose junto con Yin.

-Fuera de broma, me parece genial que te halla pasado eso.- dice Yin sonriendo.-Guaaau.- exclama Yin asombrada.

-Qué pasa?-

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no me reía de verdad.-

-Tu turno, secreto o castigo.- cambia de tema Yuck, y mirando para otro lado para que Yin no viera lo rojo que esta su rojo por su comentario.

-Secreto.-

-Está bien, entonces… que hacías hoy caminando sola por la calle?-

-Oh eso.- dice ella desapareciendo su sonrisa.- Nada, yo había peleado con Coop por unos asuntos de pareja y para no molestarlos en la pizzería me fui caminado.-

Ambos se quedan callados.

-Mejor llamo a mi hermano, si no llego a casa antes de las 4:00, se preocupa.-

-Quieres que te preste mi teléfono?.-

-No gracias, llamare por mi celular.

Yin marca el número de Yang y lo llama. En la casa de Lina suela el teléfono en medio de la película.

-Hola?-

-Hola Yang, soy yo Yin.-

-YIIIIN! Qué bueno que estés bien ya me empezaba a preocupar en donde estas?

-En la casa de Yuck-

Yang escupe su Coca Cola que se estaba bebiendo.

-En la casa de Yuck?- Exclama Yang, Lina lo oye.

-En la casa de Yuck que haces ahí?, creí que no confiabas en el- se escucha la voz de Lina en el teléfono de Yin.

-Se los cuanto luego, puedes venirme a buscar Yang?

-Por supuesto.- dice él.

Los hermanos terminan la conversación.

**En la casa de Lina**

-Bueno Lina, creo que la película será otro di aire a buscar a Yin.- dice el conejo azul mientras se coloca su chaqueta.

-Nunca podemos tener un rato a solas.- se queja ella

-No me culpes a mí, culpa a Edward, porque no muerde a Bella, la transforma en un vampiro y viven felices y ya?-

-Yang tu siempre tan sensible.- dice sarcásticamente la perrita celeste

- Y así es como te gusto nena.- Yang la besa en los labios y entra al auto del Maestro Yo que supuestamente le había pedido prestado. Lina lo saluda desde la puerta.

-Adiós y ten cuidado de que no te muerda los vampiros y los lobos, andan muy traviesos con la luna llena.- bromea Lina.

-Jajá-. Se ríe sarcástico Yang.

**En la casa de Yuck**

Luego de terminar la conversación, una nueva llamada entra al teléfono móvil de Yin. Es Coop.

-Que quiere ahora?- dice ella.

-Hola?-

-Hola Yin soy yo Coop.-

-Lo sé.-

-Bueno yo solo quería decirte que pof pof lo siento mucho y que no debí ser así contigo pof pof…-

- continua..- dice Yin

-Estoy deprimente por lo que paso pof pof, hasta te escribí un poema, rompí una lámpara.-

-Cuál es el poema?-

-Ese: rompí una lámpara, pof pof aquí esta si quieres verla pero no creo pof pof porque no me ves pof pof.- dice con la lámpara rota en la mano.

-Jajá- ríe Yin tímidamente, mira a Yuck y piensa "si el pudo perdonarme con todos mis defectos, tal vez yo podre perdonar a Coop".- Esta bien Coop, te perdono.

-D-De ve-verdad- tartamudea el pollo

-Si-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, Yin te veo mañana en Rentoy, pof pof adioooos!-

A…-pero antes de que ella pudiera decir "adiós", el pollo ya había cortado.

Yuck se le acerca a Yin con unas flores que tomo del jardín en su mano izquierda.

-Yin, yo quería darte estas….-

-Adivina que paso.-

-Que paso?-

-Perdone a Coop!-

-En cerio, que bueno, me alegro por ti- finge felicidad mientras oculta las flores detrás de su espalda y las suelta sin que ella las vea.

-Sí, no puedo creer que lo hice, nada de esto hubiera sido si no me hubieses dado esta gran lección de perdonar. Gracias…. Por todo: salvar mi vida, charlar conmigo, el jugo…-

-Solo es jugo en polvo.-

-Es delicioso… en fin quiero agradecerte por todo.-

- y yo quiero también agradecerte por perdonarme.-

-Entonces… amigos?

-Amigos!

Los dos sonríen y se abrazan. Por allí un auto se acerca, es Yang, viendo entretenido la reconciliación de ambos y sospechando de un supuesto amorío.

-MI HERMANA Y MI MEJOR AMIGO!...Naaaaaaa, jajajaja como puedo pensar tal disparate.- Al terminar de decir esto Yang sigue bebiendo de su Coca Cola, y toca la bocina.

Yin y Yuck dejan de abrazarse.

-Mi hermano llego- dice Yin tomando su bolso- muchas gracias por todo nos vemos mañana en Rentoy.- sube al auto. Yang lo saluda de su asiento.

-Adiós, nos vemos dice el.-

El auto se fue y Yuck regresa a la casa.

-Así que hermanita, me vas a contar que hacías en la casa de nuestro ex enemigo a las cuatro de la mañana abrazándote con él?- dice Yang mirándola con picardía.

-Es una larga historia te la cuento cuando lleguemos a casa.- dice Yin ruborizada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9!, EL CAPITULO REVOLUCIONARIO!, PROX CAPITULO LA GRAN Y ESPERADA FIENTA EN EL BOLICHE RENTOY! DE SEGURO YA LO SABIAN POR LOS AVISOS QUE DIO A CADA RATO LINA JEJEJEJE!**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y PROPONER NUEVAS IDEAS, ESO ME AYUDA A PROGRESAR COMO ESCRITORA (PORQUE SOY NUEVA Y ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA).**

**LOOS HIPER ADORO!**

**SON GENIALES **

**SOFII. R**


	10. Capitulo 10:La fiesta en Rentoy1 parte

Capitulo 10: La fiesta en Rentoy! (Primera Parte)

**Sábado a las 10:00 a.m**

Yin y Lina están en el centro comercial comprando cosméticos de belleza.

-Aun un puedo creer que me hallas convencido de venir aquí Yin, a las diez de la mañana…. un sábado!- dice Lina

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta despertarme temprano los fines de semana, pero mira el lado bueno: hoy será un largo día sin escuela!- dice Yin

-Y sin la profesora Brown! A esa mujer no la tolero!-

-Tú no toleras a ninguno de los maestros Lina!- dice riéndose Yin.

-Es verdad, pero ella es la peor de todos.-

-Sabes qué?, mejor dejemos de hablar de la escuela, eso sí que me aburre!, hablemos de otra cosa.- dice ella mientras mira los esmaltes de uña color aguamarina.-

-Como ayer a la noche?, cuando le hacías ojitos al chico que hace unos días odiabas?- pregunta la perrita con mirada traviesa hacia su mejor amiga.

-Quien?, Yuck?- pregunta Yin, dejando de ver los esmaltes y viendo a su amiga-

-NO A COOP, CLARO QUE A YUCK!- dice ella siendo sarcástica al principio y luego diciendo lo verdadero.

-Solo somos amigos, el me salvo la vida, charlamos y nos perdonamos. Ya te conté la historia.- dice Yin regresando a los esmaltes.

-Como sea- gira los ojos- sabes donde esta Yang?-

-Esta en el restaurante de la playa con Yuck, lo está ayudando a conseguir empleo.-

-Quieres que vallamos después a verlos?-

-Ok, pero no le digas a nadie lo que paso ayer en la casa de Yuck, no quiero que Katie y Paige sepan de esto, ellas suelen pensar cosas que no pasaron y se pueden enfadar conmigo. Lo mismo con Coop.-

-No será que pensaran correctamente lo que paso ayer?.- dice Lina continuando con su picardía de saber más de lo que paso anoche.

-Basta Lina, a-además yo-yo estoy con Coop, el es mi no-novio- contesta algo nerviosa y colorada.

-Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes, solo era una broma- dice Lina calmándola.

-Aunque te ruborizaste….- aporta Lina traviesamente, mientras se ríe.

-Lina!.- dice Yin riéndose nerviosamente y dándole un pequeño empujoncito a su compañera.

**En el restaurante de la playa**

-Muy bien jovencito, veo que tienes voluntad, y te interesa trabajar por el sueldo aunque sea mínimo, así que tienes lo que yo busco en un mesero.- le dice a Yuck el dueño del restaurante, un cerdo gordo color celeste y negro, llamado Luigi y con su acento italiano.

-Gracias, señor.-

-Por favor solo llámame Luigi, a cecas, como los nicks. Y tu azul, te gustaría trabajar también en mi restaurante?- dice el cerdo gordo mirando a Yang.

-Espere, espere, espere…. Trabajar aquí tres horas al día?, tener que tratar bien a los insoportables clientes?, y mantenerme higienizado?, TODO POR EL SUELDO MINIMO!- dice Yang enojado-

-Tranquilo, no tienes que enojarte si no quieres el empleo.- dice Luigi.

-Hubiera aceptado si no fuera por la higiene.- dice Yang sonriendo.

- Este chico es normal o a caso tiene cambios de humor?.- le susurra Luigi al oído de Yuck.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, YO NO TENGO CAMBIOS DE HUMOS NI….-dice Yang enojado y cruzado de brazos, hasta ser interrumpido por una voz atractiva para sus oídos.

-Yang!.- grita Lina desde la puerta y levantando su brazo para saludarlos.

- Liiiiinaaaa! , Mi preciosa perla de mar!- dice Yang corriendo hacia donde están Yin y Lina.

-Realmente ese chico necesita terapia.- reitera Luigi al oído de Yuck.

Los hermanos y la perrita celeste van hacia donde está el dueño y Yuck-

-Hola chicas!.- saluda Yuck amistosamente.

-Hola Yuck!, pasábamos por aquí y quisimos venir a saludarlos!- dice Yin

- Y? conseguiste el trabajo?- pregunta Lina ansiosa.

- Si!-

-Woow!, esto merece una celebración!, y que oportunista es la fiesta de esta nuche en Rentoy!. Dice Lina.

Los cinco presentes en la sala saltan de alegría, hasta que Yang se detiene.

-Eer…Luigi?, perdón pero la celebración es entre Los Cuatro Fantásticos.- comenta señalando a su hermana, Yuck y su novia.

-Ooh lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise involucrarme, me voy por donde vine de mi oficina, solo, sin ningún amigo con quien compartir…- dice yéndose lentamente, esperando que lo detengan pero solo obtuvo la mirada insistente del conejo azul y sus amigos.

Cuando el dueño se fue Lina habla.

-Mira la hora que es!, se nos hace tarde Yin los locales de moda van a cerrar y no abrirán dentro de dos horas, vallémonos rápido!.- dice Lina alterada por su reloj digital, empujando por la espalda a su mejor amiga hacia afuera.

-Está bien, adiós chicos, nos vemos esta noche, Paz!- dice mientras es arrastrada al exterior.

Yuck se quedo mirándola un momento extenso, desde la salida. Demasiado largo como para que Yang lo mirara curioso y con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta!- dice Yang

-Qué?, de que estás hablando Yang?- dice Yuck nervioso.

-Mi hermana, te gusta!, Claaaaarooo, ahora todo tiene sentido!.- dice poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.- Cuando la rescataste a pesar de lo mal que te trato, cuando la curaste, cuando le llevaste jugo de naranja y galletas, e incluso cuando se abrasaron!, Como no me di cuenta antes?, Te gusta!.-

-Por supuesto que no Yang, solo somos amigos!.- dice el ruborizado.

-No, no, no…. No me vengas con la típica frase "solo somos amigos", porque es la palabra más vieja del mundo!. Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás, pero a mí no, y mucho menos cuando sé que llevas algo de mi dentro tuyo!. Conozco esa mirada!, es la mirada que yo pongo cada vez que Lina se me acerca!-

-No sé de que estás hablando!.-

-Ay, pero si serás necio como mi hermana!. Admítelo: quieres abrazarla, besarla y abrazarla y volver a besarla y…

-Ya basta Yang!-

-Y acariciarla!.-

-Detente Yang!.-

- Y abrazarla!

-Termínala!

-Y besarla!

-Está bien, está bien, SIIII, ME GUSTA YIN , ES LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?, LA AMOO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA EN QUE LA CONOCI! A LOS DOCE AÑOS!, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA Y EN SU HERMOSA SONRISA!, ESCUCHASTE AMIGO?, ME GUSTA!

Yang quedo mudo, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Yuck. El conejo azul se quedo mirándolo atónico, mientras Yuck, sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir mira al suelo tímido. Ninguno se atreve a decir nada, todo ya está claro. Lo único que se escucha es el incesante sonido de los clientes del restaurante charlando entre sí en sus mesas y disfrutando de sus platillos.

-Ey, tranquilo, no está mal que te guste una chica, a pesar de que sea Yin y eso sea totalmente extraño de que tu mejor amigo sienta algo por tu hermana. Ahora sé cómo se siente Yin cuando me ve besándome con Lina, como sea, si de verdad te gusta yo lo aceptare.- dice Yang colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Yuck.

-Gracias, pero no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Coop, no quiero que me odie más de lo que me odia ahora.-

-Trato hecho-

**A las 21:30 horas**

Yang, Yin, Yuck, Lina y Roger Jr están en el auto del Maestro Yo, continuando en su recolección de amigos para ir todos juntos a la discoteca. Lina y Yang, están en los dos asientos de adelante (Yang conduce), y Yin, Yuck y Roger Jr en los asientos de atrás sentados en el orden que se mencionaron. Ahora están en la casa de Katie, salen felices y alteradas Paige y Katie de allí y entran con toda su energía e impaciencia al auto.

-Hooolaaaa!- dice ambas al unísono.-

-Como están?- dice Katie

-Listos para esta noche?.- dice Paige

No alcanzaron a responder los demás, cuando la osita y la elefanta se sientan rápidamente cerca de su adorado Yuck, pisando los pies de Roger Jr y Yin, y alejándolos de él para que las dos enamoradas amigas estén a sus dos costados.

-Hola Yuck!, te gusta mi vestido?- dice Katie acosándolo con la mirada.

-Eeem, es demasiado corlo- dice el nervioso, mientras se tapa los ojos para no quedar mal.

-Si Katie, yo te dije que con ese mini vestido parecías una prostituta, pero nooo, no escuchaste. Y que te parecen mis zapatos Yuck?, me hacen ver más alta?.- dice Paige mostrándole sus extremadamente altas plataformas y causando la sorpresa de todos.

Yang enciende el auto, haciendo que las dos acosadoras amigas se muevan y dejen de hablar. Para sacar a Yuck de esa incómoda situación.

Luego, llegan a la casa de Coop. Tocan la bocina, y el pollo sale con sus típicas ropas oscuras y su peinado al cortado.

-Hola amigos!, Listos para el Rock?.- dice el tratando de hacerse el cool, pero sin lograrlo y solo haciendo que lo miren inquietamente.

-Solo sube al auto, quieres?- dice Yang

El pollo sube al auto y se sienta junto a Yin.

-Hola Yin!, te gusta mi vestimenta?, mira!, estamos combinados! Tú con tu mini vestido negro y con un cinturón turquesa, y yo también de negro, la pareja perfecta!.- dice el abrazando del costado a Yin y provocando otro momento incomodo que otra vez Yang detuvo acelerando el auto.

-Gracias.- le susurro Yuck a Yang.

Yang le guiña el ojo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los ocho amigos a Rentoy, la fiesta ya parece estar muy animada. Desde su auto se ve a Jobeaux y Boogeyman bailando entre otros adolescentes y Dave tratando de anotar con unas tres chicas, diciendo que es el aguatero de Los Lobos, pero sin lograr nada con ellas y consiguiendo que les lancen su limonada.

-Bueno llegamos!. Rentoy!, el precioso lugar en donde podemos hacer lo que queramos sin la voz acusante de un adulto que nos diga que hacer. El paraíso!.- dice Yang emocionado.- Que esperamos entremos!.-

Todos salen del auto corriendo ansiosos y entrando al boliche.

Cuando entran ven lo increíble que esta la fiesta, luces de todos los colores moviéndose a lo loco por la pista, el piso brillando de diferentes colores, el bar de bebidas sin alcohol a la derecha, toda la gente bailando con alegría, el humo de las maquinas de humo flotando en el aire y la música de Rihannah: We Found Love, sonando a todo volumen.

Yang, Lina y Roger Jr, se separan del grupo para ir a bailas. Katie y Paige se llevan de los brazos al pobre Yuck para bailar hacia el otro lado.

-Quieres bailar?- pregunta Yin a Coop.

-Claro! (RIIING), Oh espera tengo una nueva actualización en facebook!.- dice el sacando su celular y poniéndose a tocar los botones.

-No puedes verla más tarde?.- pregunta Yin borrando su sonrisa.

-Lo siento corazón, no puedo, esto es muy importante. Además luego tengo que responder unas solicitudes de amistad y publicar en twitter que estor con la chica más linda del mundo en Rentoy.-

-Eso es muy dulce, pero me gustaría que dejaras de ver tu celular y te conectaras con la diversión de ahora.-

-Sí, sí, yo también te amo Yinny.- responde Coop sin despegar los ojos de su teléfono móvil.

Yin rueda sus ojos molesta y se dirige al bar a tomar un jugo de frutas.

En el otro extremo de la pista de baile están Katie, Paige y Yuck.

-Suéltalo Paige, él quiere bailar esta linda canción de Rihanna conmigo!.- Paige tira del brazo izquierdo del muchacho atormentado.

-No Katie, Yuck quiere bailar conmigo, sueltalooo!- dice tirando del brazo derecho del conejo verde menta.

-Amigas, ¿por qué no bailamos sin agredirnos entre nosotros?- pregunta él con la intención de que lo dejen de tirar de sus brazos y que pudieran bailar en paz. Las chicas lo ignoraron y siguieron con su pelea.

Yang interviene.

-Miren quienes están aquí?, las hermanastras de Cenicienta y el príncipe siendo acosado por ellas jajajajajajaja.- ríe Yang tratando de relajar la situación entre los tres.

-Jaja que gracioso!.- dice sarcástica Katie.

-Que quieres Yang?, no ves que estamos ocupados los tres?- dice Paige abrasando a Yuck tan fuerte como para que él se quede morado.

-Pues vine a decirles que afuera, en el jardín de Rentoy, esta Molly regalando accesorios de moda de la tienda de su madre.-

-No puede ser!, esos son de edición limitada!.- dice Katie emocionada.

-Así es Katie, y se acabaran si no llegan lo antes posible.- dice Yang

La osita y la elefanta se van corriendo a una increíble velocidad al jardín.

-Uuf!, gracias Yang te debo una!.- dice Yuck aliviado.

-Lo sé, soy lo máximo. Ahora que me deshice de las hermanastras, ¿por qué no va el príncipe a invitar a bailar a Cenicienta?- dice Yang haciéndolo mirar al conejo verde a Yin solitaria en el bar, tomando su jugo de frutas.

Yuck traga saliva, y se arma de valor.

-Vamos tigre, ve por ella!.- dice Yang mientras Yuck se aleja de él, y se va al bar.

Para su desgracia, a unos metros de la coneja rosa, una perrita lavanda y de cabello largo castaño, se interpone en frente del conejo cabeza de erizo.

-Mira quien está aquí?, el chico nuevo de la escuela y del equipo de futbol!, jaja, a caso me sigues que siempre nos encontramos?.- dice Naty.

-No, creo que solo es una coincidencia jeje.- dice Yuck forzando una sonrisa y tratando de mirar atrás de Naty, para observar a Yin. Naty le tapa la vista.

-Oh amo esa canción, es Titanium de David Guetta , un genio, ven baila conmigo!.-

-Pe-pero…- tartamudea él, Naty lo toma de su brazo y se lo lleva a la pista de baile.

Lina bailando con Yang, mira hacia el bar y ve a Yin sentada sola. No puede verla en esas condiciones a su mejor amiga y menos en un clima de alegría. Así que deja de bailar y le hace señas al conejo azul de que irá a hablar con ella.

-Yinny, que haces aquí, la fiesta esta increíble! Y Coop?, creí que estaba contigo.-

-Está actualizando sus "redes sociales", y me dijo que esperara que ya termina.-

-No, claro que no!, no dejare que te quedes aquí sola y te pierdas de todo esto, mientras tu novio esta con su celular. Ahora quiero que vallas y disfrutes de la vida.-

-Ya casi termina él.- dice señalando a Coop a un costado en la esquina sentado en un sillón y muy involucrado en su perfil de facebook.

-Se nota.- dice Lina.- Joveaux!.- grita Lina

-Si?.- dice el viniendo hacia ellas.

-Saca a bailar a Yin así se despega de este lugar.-

-Ok, vamos Yin, mira que soy el alma de las fiestas!.- dice él haciendo un baile ridículo.

-Jjajajaja, está bien pero si prometes no volver a hacer eso!.- dice ella yéndose con él a bailar.

-Tengo mucha sed, señor, me puede servir una malteada de fresa dietética?.- le dice Lina al señor del bar. Se sienta en el asiento de Yin.

-No lo puedo creer, Lina te acuerdas de mí?.- se escucha la voz de un muchacho cerca de ella.

Lina gira la cabeza intrigada por saber quien le habla. Es un venado macho, de color gris y cabello ondulado y sedoso color anaranjado. De ojos verde y una atractiva sonrisa.

-Soy yo, Cody.-

-Cody!, que alegría verte, paso tanto tiempo desde que no nos volvimos a ver!, estas diferente al muchacho de once años que jugaba conmigo!.-

-He estado ejercitándome. Mírate tu, te ves hermosa… aunque siempre lo fuiste- dice ruborizado Cody.

-Cody, no volvamos a lo de antes. Lo nuestro fue lindo pero ya termino. Además tengo novio.-

-Pues, que afortunado es él, está aquí?-

-Está bailando con los demás jóvenes.- dice señalando a Yang, que bailaba muy gracioso entre la gente.

Cody se quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo.

En la pista de baile, Yin, Yang, Joveaux y los demás disfrutas de la canción de los Black Eyed Peas "Don`t Stop the Party".

-Esta canción es genial!.- dice Yang bailando.

-Siiii!... donde esta Lina?- pregunta Yin.

Los gemelos miran a todos los lados y se detienen en el bar donde Cody y Lina hablan muy amistosamente entre risas. Yang, lleno de celos, casi llena sus manos de fuego, pero Yin lo detiene.

-Voy a ver que hacen.- dice Yang.

-Pero no lo arruines con tus celos, hermano, las chicas odiamos eso.- dice Yin

-Como esta mi hermosa novia a la que le tengo la más grande confianza del mundo!.- dice Yang abrazando a Lina, acaramelado y tratando de tapar sus celos.

-Cody, el es Yang, mi novio.- los presenta Lina.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Yang, soy Cody, fui amigo de Lina desde que teníamos once años.-

-El placer es mío… Li podemos hablar un momento a solas.-

-SI, ya vuelvo Cody.-

Los dos se alejan un poco.

-Yang si esto es otro de tus celos, más vale que tengas una buena razón para que no te golpee tu linda nariz!.- dice Lina

-Quien es él?-

-Cody, ya te lo dije.-

-No, quien es él? Y por que te mira de esa forma? Y por que te habla como si estuviera enamorado de ti? Y porque tiene músculos, y yo soy un debilucho?.-

-Yang, si quieres saber la verdad, aquí esta: el es Cody, fue mi mejor amigo antes de conocerte cuando tenía once años y posteriormente mi primer novio…-

Yang mira el suelo.

-pero se acabo a solo un mes de existir nuestra relación, el se fue de mi vida y no hay nada entre nosotros, ni siento nada por el ahora. El único chico con el que quiero sentir algo más que amigos esta aquí cerca mío.-

-Quien el señor del bar?.- dice Yang sorprendido.

- No bobo, a ti.-

-Sii!, en tu cara señor de las bebidas!.- dice Yang feliz.

-Entonces, no te preocupa que sea amiga de mi ex?.-

Yang respira profundamente.

-Está bien Lina, confió en ti.-

-Gracias.-

**FIN DEL CAPIYULO 10!, PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA DIVERTIDA FIESTA! WOOW HASTA A MI ME DAN GANAS DE IR A ESA FIESTA!, CUANTOS PROBLEMAS HAY ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES NO?, VEAMOS: YUCK GUSTA DE YIN, QUIEN ESTA SALIENDO CON COOP Y SU NO SE VE FELIZ CON SU RELACION CON EL POLLO. PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO HAY CHICAS QUE ESTAN ENAMORADAS DEL CONEJO VERDE, COMO KATIE, PAIGE Y NATY. JUJUJUJU, TREMENDO!, Y AUN MAS COMPLICADO, APARECE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE LLAMADO CODY, QUE FUE EL PRIMER NOVIO DE LINA, Y QUE MOVERA LAS COSAS MAS DE LO QUE ESTAN, O SI NO LO CREEN PREGUNTENLE A YANG.**

**LOS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO NUMERO PARA QUE SIGUAMOS COMPARTIENDO BUENOS MOMENTOS DE LA SERIE QUE DESDE PEQUEÑA ME GUSTO TANTO COMO ME GUSTA AHORA.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC!, SON INCREIBLES! ME ENCANTA EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDAN DIA A DIA Y QUE ME MOTIVA MAS A HACER LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA, ESCRIBIR!**

**SOFII.R **


	11. Capitulo 11:La fiesta en Rentoy2 parte

**Hellooo! Im come back! JAJAJJAJA, espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo si a ustedes y muuuuuchooo!. Hoy seguimos de fiesta en Rentoy con todos los personajes de esta saga! Aunque a pesar de que todo este ok con las fiestas estos chicos no paran de tener problema tras problema en su vida, no?. Típico de adolescentes, aunque sabemos que ellos igual la pasan genial!**

Capitulo 11: La fiesta en Rentoy segunda parte.

Una vez de terminada la conversación entre Lina y Yang los dos se miraron y fueron ambos a sentarse junto con Cody, quien los esperaba tomando su 7Up.

-Oh, regresaron.- dijo Cody sonriendo.

-Así es.- dice Yang.

-Que bien, cuénteme de ustedes chicos, ¿cómo les va?, ¿salen a menudo?, ¿pasan mucho tiempo juntos?.- pregunta el venado gris.

-Eerr, bueno en realidad no nos gusta mucho hablar de nuestra relación con otras personas.- dice Lina algo colorada por la pregunta.

-Lo lamento, fue mi error, no debí ser tan directo, es que cuando estoy muy emocionado por decir algo, digo preguntas estúpidas y todo eso.-

-Entonces…, que es lo quisiste decir?.- pregunta ella confundida.

-VOY A ESTUDIAR EN SU ESCUELA!.- Cody lo dice con mucha excitación esperando alegría de la pareja pero solo consigue un….

-QUEEEEE?.- exclama Yang muy sorprendido y furioso.

-Lo sé, a mí también me dio esa impresión de felicidad cuando supe la noticia. Verán, al principio del año me expulsaron de mi escuela por realizar un grupo de protección de medio ambiente y destruir unos planos que se encargaban de construir una enorme fabrica de calzadores totalmente dañina para el planeta. Así que tuve que ir en busca de otra escuela y como recordé que mi buena amiga de la pequenes, Lina, estudiaba aquí, pues decidí inscribirme. No es cool?- sonríe él.

Yang se pone rojo de celos, pero se retiene a decir una palabra. Sus orejas expulsan humo y su rostro esta tan colorado que se podía ver fuego en sus ojos. Sin embargo, finge una sonrisa y dice "qué bueno Cody, nos gusta mucho tener un nuevo amigo en la escuela".

-Gracias, y creo que seremos muy buenos amigo en especial nosotros "los hombre", jajaja.- dice simpáticamente el guapo venado aludiendo a Yang.

-Si… que cool.. jeje- dice entre los dientes el conejo azul indignado.

Lina toma del brazo a Yang y lo lleva hacia afuera del boliche, al jardín del frente. La noche esta perfecta, no hace frio y la luna llena del cielo especifica un hermoso ambiente.

-Yang…- dice ella mirándolo tiernamente.

Él la mira a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias por no reaccionar mal ante lo que recién nos dijo Cody, fue muy dulce de tu parte!.-

Su novio le sonríe.

-Sabes que yo superaría cosa por estar a tu lado, aunque esa cosa sea mas musculosa que yo, y más alta, y con los dientes súper brillantes y…-

De repente Lina calla a Yang, tomándolo de los hombros y dándole un apasionado y tierno beso en la boca. El, shoqueado por su acción, al principio estaba algo nervioso, pero luego se relaja, cierra sus ojos, lleva sus brazos a la cadera de la perrita y continua con el largo beso de dos novios enamorados.

Mientras, dentro de la discoteca, al ritmo de la canción "Im in Love" de Alex Gaudino, Yin, Jobeaux, Dave, Roger Jr y los demás se divierten mucho bailando.

Aun así, aunque toda la diversión se encontrara frente a Coop, el musculoso pollo no quita sus ojos de su celular último modelo. Sus dedos son como lombrices entrelazadas que presionan con rapidez los botones y publican actualizaciones en sus páginas web. Tan concentrado esta, que se toma un gran susto al ver que una misteriosa mano que sale de la oscuridad lo toma al plumífero y lo lleva afuera, pasando por la multitud (que no se dan cuenta de lo sucedido).

-Suéltame!, suéltame!, mira que puedo hacerte puré de papas con un solo movimiento!.- grita sacudiendo sus brazos para que lo suelte.

La misteriosa sombra lo suelta, el pollo queda solo en el bosque silencioso de la discoteca. La soledad lo desespera, siente frio de terror corriendo por su espalda y sus pompis no paran de moverse.

-Qui-Quien eres?, Vamos!, No seas cobarde!, ven aquí y lucha como un hombre o pof pof … lo que seas, Hazlo!.- grita a su alrededor y se convierte en un poderoso pollo amarillo gigante a disposición de luchar.

No obtiene una respuesta. El paisaje del bosque lleno de flores y arboles esta completamente tranquilo, hasta que…

-Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, Coop.- la voz misteriosa del lugar casi lo mata del susto al pollo.

-Quien pof pof eres?.-

Sombras oscuras salen detrás de los cuerpos opacos del paisaje para complementarse en…

-EL MAESTRO DE LA NOCHE!.- grita sorprendido.

-Silencio, tonto!- tapa la boca de Coop son su mano.- a caso deseas que tus nuevos amigos nos oigan?.-

El no lo dejo respondes y prosiguió…

-Como veras en estos últimos cuatro años, después de mi derrota contra esos bobos-Foo mi sed de venganza creció enormemente cada día, esperando por fin saciar esa sed con sangre. Así que vine aquí para encontrarme con mi viejo amigo del mal.-

- jamás lograras ganarles!. Además ya no soy malvado, así que vete de aquí y no vuelvas mas si no quieres que te patee el trasero!.-

-Tú y cual ejercito?, Yang y los demás chicos y chicas no te quieren!, admítelo, no merecen tu amistad!-

-Mi Yinnie me ama!.- grito Coop, que ya se estaba cansando de las palabras del Maestro de la Noche.

-Ella solo ama tu parte oscura, la que es malvad a, caliente, atractiva, y rebelde. Sin esa parte tuya ella aun te vería como su amigo nerd.-

-YA BASTA!.- Coop salta hacia él con su sombra pollo amarilla y le lanza bolas de poder. El Maestro de la Noche los evade con facilidad y le ordena a sus sombras que lo atrapen.

Las sombras lo atrapan como si estuviera atado con una soga, sin tener mucho aire para respirar y muy incomodo en su posición.

-Ahora, al fin, me vas a escuchar?. – Coop se queda callado.- Bien, propuesta es que te unas a mí para ya sabes combatir al bien como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Jamás me atrevería a pof pof hacerle eso a mis amigos.-

-Ya te dije que no son tus amigos!, solo míralos Yang, Roger Jr y los otros tontos, te detestan… y tu amada Yin solo te quiere por tu lado oscuro. Solo fíjate si te unes a mí, tendrás mas fuerza de la que tienes, la gente se arrodillara ante ti, ya no serás el objeto de burla de nadie, y…. tendrás a la conejita rosa a tus pies.-

El Maestro de la Noche desapareció en la oscuridad al igual que las sombras que habían capturado al pollo. Dejándolo solitario en el patio trasero del boliche.

Volvamos a la discoteca, donde Yin y sus amigos se divierten bailando y cantando el tema musical "Tik Tok" remixado de Kesha.

-Wooow! Coop tienes que venir la estamos pasando asombroso! Rápido!.- Yin gira la cabeza para ver a su novio pero ya no está en su silla. "Donde estará?", se pregunta ella misma en su cabeza.

Entonces Yin comienza su búsqueda por el pollo. Busca en el bar, mira a su alrededor, pero no está en ninguna parte. La gente que baila le tapa algo la visión para ver si él se encuentra por ahí. Abre la puerta de salida y sale al jardín de adelante, sus ojos celestes recorren el paisaje. En él están algunos jóvenes conversando en grupos, caminando, y…BESANDOCE!. Yin tapa sus ojos asqueada al ver a Yang besuqueándose con su amiga Lina.

-Iuuuuu!, por favor!, que ascoo!, podrían hacer eso en otra parte? mis ojos se queman!.- dice ella asqueada por el espectáculo, ya que aun no supera la relación entre su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Yang y Lina no le prestan atención a lo que dijo, y continúan su besuqueo sin importarles nada.

Yin gruñe y entra a la disco, siguiendo con su búsqueda.

Katie y Paige entran también al lugar llenas de collares brillantes, anillos y otros accesorios de la que les dio Molly.

-Wiiiiii, ahora que tengo todos estos lindos accesorios, seré la chica más hermosa de la escuela.- dice Katie muy feliz.

-Querrás decir la segunda, la primera soy yo!.- dice Paige.

Ambas se quedaron perplejas cuando sus miradas se tornaron a un lindo conejo verde menta bailando con una perrita lila de cabello largo marrón.

-Naty!.- dicen al unisonó, enojadas.

La elefanta y la osita corren rápidamente a donde están ellos.

-Yuck, cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, A mi!, pensé que teníamos algo especial y ahora me dejas por esta zorra!.- dice Katie señalando a Naty.

-Hey!.- dice indignada Naty.

-No puedo creer que hallas caído en las trampas de esta!.- dice Paige.

-Pe-Pero…-

-SILENCIO!.- lo callan las dos amigas celosas.

-Yuck si no puedo ser la única mujer en tu vida, esto se termino!.- Dice Paige. Después le pega una cachetada en la mejilla al conejo macho.

-Lo mismo digo yo!.- Katie también lo golpea en su mejilla.

-Aauuhh! Ahora que hice?.- se queja Yuck luego de sentir dolor.

Katie y Paige se van de la discoteca enojadas y celosas.

-Tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo. Las chicas de por aquí suelen ser muy dramáticas.- dice Naty

-Pero creo que de verdad estaban enojadas, tal vez debería ir a hablar con ellas.

-NO!, es decir no, no es necesario, ya se les pasara te lo aseguro.-

-Está bien- cede Yuck.

-Quieres ir a buscarme un jugo de naranja al bar?, mi garganta está seca!- la perrita lila señala su cuello.

Cuando Yuck se va, ella saca una hoja de papel de su bolsillo. Esta arrugada y tiene escrito tres nombres de chicas. El primero es Katie, le sigue Paige y ultimo esta Yin.

Toma un lápiz rojo y tacha los nombres Katie y Paige.

-Genial!, me descise de dos, solo me queda una.- dice mirando a Yin, quien busca a Coop por el lugar.

-Hola Yin, que haces?, a caso tu novio te abandono?.- le dice en tono burlón

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer antes que molestarme?.- le dice enojada Yin

-La verdad no, es muy divertido reírme de tu miserable vida!, jajaa.-

-Sabes?, no estoy de humor para soportarte Naty, así que déjame en paz. Por que no vas a bailar con algún chico que sea ciego y sordo como para aguantarte?

-Si no te diste cuenta, boba- Foo, estoy bailando con un muchacho, solo que le ordene que me trajera jugo.-

-Mis condolencias a él.- Yin voltea y sigue buscando a Coop, hasta que detiene al escuchar una voz muy familiar hablando con su enemiga.

-Aquí esta Naty tu jugo, el señor de las bebidas no tenia hielo asique esta algo caliente.- le dice Yuck dándole a ella un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Yuck?-la coneja rosa se voltea para ver a la perrita y al conejo.-estabas bailando con ella?- dice Yin sorprendida.

-NO, NO, NO, NO es que ella me lo pidió y no supe que decir y bueno, lo hice, pero eso no implica que ella me atraiga y…- Responde él MUY nervioso, diciendo todo rápido y colorado.

Las dos chicas no entienden bien lo que dice a toda velocidad, y se quedan confundidas.

-Lo que él quiso decir es que si ,estuvimos bailando y de hecho lo seguiremos haciendo ahora!.- Naty toma del brazo a Yuck y se da la vuelta con tanta brutalidad que lanza su jugo de naranja (a propósito) sobre el hermoso mini-vestido de Yin.

-Oh perdón Yinnie, fue sin querer, pero mira el lado bueno tu novio Coop puede limpiártelo, si aparece, jajajaja.- dice Naty.

-Ya fuiste niña malcriada!, que te hallas reído de mi es una cosa, pero que me hallas ensuciado mi vestido ES PERSONAL!.-

Yin salta furiosa sobre Naty, ambas comienzan una lucha en el suelo. Yuck las observa preocupado y sin saber qué hacer, y las otras personas dejan de bailar para enfocarse en la lucha de dos chicas.

-Guauu! Es la primera vez desde la lucha en lodo del verano pasado que no veía a dos chicas lindas peleando en el suelo.- le dice Roger Jr a Yuck.

-Amigo no creo que deberíamos alegrarnos por esto, creo que de verdad se están haciendo daño , hay que detenerlas!.- dice Yuck preocupado.

-Naaa, Yin es fuerte, algo violenta, pero sabrá cuando detenerse. AHORA QUIEN QUIERE ABRIR LAS APUESTAS SEÑORES! QUIEN GANARA? YIN O NATY?- toda la gente le comienza a dar dinero a Roger Jr apostando por las dos muchachas.

Yuck no pudo retenerse más.

-Es el colmo!- dicho y hecho él separa a las dos chicas con su magia verde y las deja en el suelo distanciadas.

Toda la gente se quedo callada mirándolas a ambas. Yin avergonzada, sale corriendo hacia el jardín de afuera de Rentoy.

El conejo verde corre tras ella. La música regresa a la discoteca con el tema musical "Loca People" de Sak Noel.

-Oooh, yo había apostado todo mi dinero a Yin.- dice Dave desilusionado por la interrupción de la lucha.

-Yin espera!.- dice Yuck.

Ella se detuvo, mete su mano derecha dentro de su bolso buscando entre todos los objetos que están adentro. Finalmente saca de allí una esponja.

-Qué bueno que siempre estoy preparada.-

-Perdón por lo que acabe de hacer Yin, es que tenía miedo de que se lastimen.-

-No tengas miedo Yuck puedo cuidarme yo sola, GRACIAS!.- dice ella algo enfadada.

-Estas bien?, porque suenas molesta.-

-Si, si, estoy bien, solo necesito limpiar el vestido y controlar mi ira hacia ella.- dice Yin sarcástica.

Yin limpia se sienta en un balcón pequeño del jardín limpiando con desesperación la mancha de su vestido negro y turquesa antes de que se seque. Yuck se sienta cerca de ella.

-Perdón si te respondí mal Yuck.-

-No importa.-

-Por cierto, que hacías bailando con Naty?, es tu novia?.-

-QUE?, no, no, para nada.-

-Seguro? porque ella te veía muy interesada.-

-Lo sé, pero créeme no siento nada por ella. A caso estas… celosa?.- pregunta Yuck sonriendo.

-Quien? Yo?, nooo para nada yo solo decía.- dice Yin mirando hacia otro lado.

-Como sea.-

-Ay esta mancha no sale!.- se queja Yin mientras frota la esponja sobre su vestido.

-Déjame ayudarte.-

Luego de decir esto Yuck lleva sus manos sobre las de Yin que tienen la esponja. Esta acción deja a ambos mudos. Él dirige la esponja de un lado a otro con lentitud con sus manos mientras la mancha desaparece de a poco. Yin no mueve un solo musculo, se sintió rara cuando él tocó sus manos, fue como si una extraña magia la tocara. Pero es agradable, las manos de Yuck son muy masculinas.

È l también se sintió raro. Tocar las manos de Yin fue un impulso que lo impresionó. Las manos de ellas son delgadas y suaves. Continúa limpiando el vestido sin mirar arriba donde los ojos de Yin lo están observando. La mancha desaparece y el trabajo ya termino.

-Yuck….- dice Yin

-Si?- levanta la mirada él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo..-

-Yin qué bueno que pof pof te encontré!, te estuve buscando por todo el lugar y… POR QUE ESTAN TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS?- los interrumpe Coop.

Los dos conejos se sueltan inmediatamente avergonzados mirando hacia otro lugar con sus rostros llenos de rubor.

-N-Nada, solo hablábamos.- dice Yin.

-Sí, si lo que ella dijo.- asiente Yuck nervioso también.

-Como sea, que hacen aquí? La diversión está adentro!.-

Los conejos se levantan de sus asientos.

-Creí que estarías con tu celular.- dice Yin sonriendo.

-Ahora no, quiero apreciar este momento.

Coop les abre la puerta de entrada, la coneja rosa entra y atrás le sigue Yuck, pero Coop lo detiene.

-Escúchame niño bonito, si te atreves a volverla a tocar a mi novia aunque sea un solo cabello, te cortare esas largas orejas de burro, OK?.- dice Coop con tono amenazante.

Yuck traga saliva.

-Ok.-

**Terminó el onceavo capitulo!, que lindo!, amo cuando hay demasiados problemas en una historia, PERO MAS AMO CUANDO ESTOS PROBLEMAS SON RESUELTOS POR SUPUESTO;). Ya comienzan a salir a la luz parejas en este Fanfic!**

**Yin y Yuck.**

**Yang y Lina.**

**Yin y Coop.**

**Lina y Cody.**

**Yuck y Naty.**

**Cual de ustedes es su pareja favorita? Si me preguntan a mi me encantan Yin y Yuck, y Yang y Lina, creo que es obvio no? Jejeje.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y continúen siguiendo mi Fic! Y FELICES VACACIONESS A TODOOOOOS! PASENLA GENIAL!, en sus países no se qué estación será, (VERANO O INVIERNO), acá en Argentina solo les puedo decir que estamos pasando unas lindas vacaciones de invierno, a pesar de que hace muuuuchooooo friiiooooo! Jiji.**

**LOS QUIERO!, MUCHA SUERTE EN SU VIDA!.:)**

**SOFII.R**


	12. Capitulo 12:Conociendo amigos

Capitulo 12: Conociendo amigos

**Lunes en a escuela secundaria**

Luego de la agotadora noche de sábado en la hiper fiesta de Rentoy, nuestros protagonistas vuelven a su vida habitual como estudiantes, aunque sus cuerpos y mentes estén cansados y llenos de inolvidables recuerdos de esa noche y de la ilusión de tener otras iguales o mejores. A pesar de eso, es lunes, el detestable día de la semana que nos obliga a abandonar la diversión y reemplazarlos por libros.

Ahora los alumnos están en el pasillo de la escuela, esperando que suene la campana anunciando las clases. Como es común, algunos están hablando, otros ordenando sus casilleros, y otros espiando a otros, como en el caso de Yang, un guapo conejo azul de ojos violetas interesados en la conversación entre su novia y Cody, su gran rival de amores. Desde un extremo los observa celoso detrás de un libro que simula leer.

-…. Y todo parecía perdido cuando BAM! Tome el balón con toda mi actitud, fui directo a mis oponente evadiéndolos y haciendo una ANOTACION! Asombrosa para todos!.- dice Cody con entusiasmo mientras sacude sus manos para demostrar aquel momento.

-jajaaj Wooow Cody!, no sabia que jugabas al basquetball y mucho menos que hallas hecho eso tan increíble por tu equipo, es… es… INCREIBLE!.- dice Lina alegrándose por su amigo y sus victorias.

Yang después de ves esto susurra desde su lugar.

-Entupido Cody, se cree mucho porque es grandioso jugando al basquetball!.- dice burlándose celoso en voz baja.

Una voz por detrás de él lo sorprende, haciendo que de un salto del susto y tirara al suelo su libro.

-Que estas haciendo Yang?- dice Yin con cara shoqueada.

-AAAAAAHHHH, YIIIIN! YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME SORPRENDAS DE ATRÁS!.- dice Yang molesto.

-Estabas espiando a Lina?-

-Noooooo.- miente Yang.

-Porque eso seria muy inmaduro, incluso para ti hermano.-

-Ya te dice que no, yo solo estaba… estaba.. –entonces el conejo azul se agacha para levantar el libro y leer su titulo.- estaba, leyendo… "Tú y tu vejiga".. QUE!.- exclama al darse cuenta de la embarazosa excusa que le propuso a Yin.

Yin no puede contener la carcajada.

-Jajajajajaajajajajaajajajaja jajajaajajajajajajaaj-

Las mejillas de Yang se llenas del color rojo mientras su gemela rie desaforadamente. Cuando ella logra mantener la calma, toma un respiro, seca sus lagrimas de felicidad y dice.

-Yang, Lina te ama ella jamás se atrevería a hacerte daño, debes confiar en ella.-

-Espera un minuto… ya entiendo lo que me intentas decir, Ahora ya se como no perder a mi noviecita!.- dice el muchacho con sus típicas frases optimistas.

-Confiando mas en ella?- responde su hermana sonriendo.

-No, dándole celos. Si logro conseguir a otra chica para que le de celos a Lina, ella verá lo terrible que es Cody y regresara conmigo!.

-Pero, Yang eso no es lo que te dije.-

-Adiós Yin, nos vemos al rato!, iré a buscar una ingenua para mi plan!.- el conejo azul se va corriendo por los pasillos esquivando a los adolescentes con una sonrisa en el rostro..

-Chicos.- dice girando sus ojos.

Al girar sus ojos celestes como el cielo, ve a Yuck, quien se encuentra frente a su casillero mirando un pequeño libro de tapa blanda.

Ella corre hacia él para saludarlo.

-Hola!.-

-Oh, hola Yin!, no te había visto.

-Que estas haciendo?, las clases aun no comenzaron y ya estas leyendo una libro.

-Jaja no, es mi horario escolar, lo estoy viendo porque no me acuerdo de que materias tenemos hoy.

-Bueno si te es de ayuda hoy tenemos… a ver déjame recordar… Geografía, Matemática y… Biología, eso, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho el sábado me dejo agotada!.-

-A mi también, cuando llegue a mi casa tuve que dormir hasta las 5:00 p.m.!.-

-Eso no es nada, una vez Yang y yo regresábamos de una fiesta con piscina en la casa de mi amiga Paige y él durmió todo un día!

-Woow eso si que es mucho!.-

El conejo verde y la coneja rosa ríen muy animados sin darse cuenta que desde atrás Coop los observa con el seño fruncido.

-Si, y ni hablar si querías despertarlo, te lanzaba "Puños del Dolor" mientras dormía!, jajaja el Maestro Yo tubo como tres marcas de los golpes de Yang! Fue muy gracio….- el comentario de Yin es interrumpido por el pollo amarillo llamado Coop, que mientras ella decía eso el se le acercó con rapidez por la espalda, la toma de la cadera con sus dos manos y le da un apasionado beso en los labios sin dejarla terminar su oración.

Yin no disfruta del beso de su novio ya que la había sorprendido por detrás sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomándola con sus manos. Sin embargo, el irrevocablemente celoso pollo continúa con su exagerado beso con los ojos cerrados sin importarle los ojos abiertos y asombrados de Yin.

Yuck, también incomodado por la situación, baja la mirada tímidamente para no tener que afrontar esa dolorosa realidad.

La coneja rosa no soporta más y decide darle un alto a todo esto. Así que coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Coop y le da un empujoncito para que termine con el beso.

-Coop, que es lo que te pasa?- dice ella molesta.

-A caso no puedo pof pof demostrarle a mi linda novia lo mucho que la quiero?.- dice tratando de cubrir la situación con una fresca sonrisa.

-Pues si, pero no me gusta que lo hagas en frente de todos!, ya sabes que no me gusta que nos miren haciendo eso!.-

-bien, pero entonces la culpa no seria mia pof pof seria de los demás que nos están viendo como si fuéramos extraterrestres. Como él- dice el pollo señalando a Yuck.

- No metas a Yuck en esto!-

- Saben que?, tienes razón Coop no debí hacer que se sintieran así, mejor me voy.- dice Yuck yéndose.

-No, no, quédate.- dice Yin deteniéndolo, luego de esto la campana suena y Yin le dice a Coop.- no puedo creer que te comportes como un patán me voy a clases, nos vemos después y espero que para ese tiempo estés mas maduro!.-

Luego de decir esto Yin se va junto con la multitud de estudiantes. Coop mira a Yuca con una mirada fría e indiferente y se va a clase.

***Mas tarde, en el almuerzo***

Yin y Lina están sentada en la mesa redonda del hermoso patio de comidas de la escuela, la cual se encuentra al aire libre donde los rayos solares nutren la vitalidad de los estudiantes. Cerca de ellas también hay otras personas comiendo en sus mesas, otras caminando, o conversando, y mas lejos pero a la vista de todos están Naty y las demás porristas de la escuela estrenando su rutina de animar al equipo.

-Yin, hoy no he visto en todo el día a tu hermano, le ocurre algo?.- dice Lina.

-Que?, no por supuesto que no, porque le ocurriría algo?- dice Yin nerviosa.

-Porque siento que ha estado evitándome todo el dia.-

-Mira! Es Malodea!, te acuerdas de ella?, la princesa de los cerdos malolientes.- dice la coneja rosa tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si me acuerdo, y también recuerdo que esta enamorada de Yang, el cual estuvo todo el día ignorándome!.-

-Malodea!, Malodea!- Grita Yin nerviosa desde su lugar para que la princesa del feo olor se sentara con ellas.

- Err ustedes me llaman a mi?- dice ella con voz tímida.

-Si, tu ven, siéntate, ven a almorzar con nosotras!.- dice Yin sonriéndole.

-Se-seguras?, po-porque na-nadie acepta sentarse conmigo.-

-Eso no nos interesa, siéntate, hace mucho que no platicábamos, te cambiaste hace poso a la escuela?- dice Yin.

-Eeer no exactamente. Estoy con ustedes todos los días desde pequeños, yo los veo, pero ustedes no a mi.-

-perdedora.- le susurra Lina al oído de Yin.

-En verdad lo sentimos mucho si no te vimos en estos días Malodea.- se disculpa Yin

Malodea se sienta.

-Fuuuchii!, ahora sé porque nadie te acepta, deberías darte un baño!.- se atrevió a decir Lina por el apestoso olor que la molestan a Yin y a ella.

-TRANSFOOAMACION!.- La coneja convierte dos papas fritas en broches para colgar la ropa. Estos los coloca sobre su nariz y la de su amiga.-Perfecto, mucho, mejor!.-

La perrita celeste y la coneja rosa empiezan a comer sus hamburguesas.

-Uuuhmm!, estas hamburguesas están deliciosas!.- le dice Yin a Lina.

-Lo, ves!, te lo dije. La comida del restaurante de aquí en frente es mucho mejor que la que nos sirves en esta prisión.- dice Lina.

-Ustedes están comiendo… hamburguesas?- dice Malodea.

-También estamos comiendo papas fritas.- dice Lina con la boca llena.

-Pero , ustedes se ver tan delgadas y esbeltas!, Cómo hacen para comer esa fuente de grasa y carbohidratos y no engordar?- dice con una mirada triste.

- Tú qué trajiste?- pregunta Lina señalando la bolsa de cartón que lleva en su mano la apestosa cerda hormiguera.

-Ensalada- dice con desilusión.

-Quieres que te convidemos de nuestra comida?.- dice Yin.

-No gracias. Me veo muy gorda, necesito en verdad esta comida. Tengo que verme sexy para los chicos!.-

-Oh y ya sabes a quien quieres conquistar?!.- dice Yin sonriendo picadamente. Lina le da un codazo.- AUUCCH!-

-Amiguita!... creo que ya sabemos todos de quien esta enamorada ella!.- le susurra con ira Lina.

-Quien?, Yang?, Oh no para nada chicas, él es cosa del pasado, jeje , si ahora no me gusta mas y lo supere jeje.- dice Malodea nerviosa moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado.

-Miren quienes están aquí?, las dos losers de la sociedad y otra mas que apesta a zorrino muerto, iuuu, Yin no sabia que te gustaba socializar con cerdos apestosos!, aunque era obvio que una inepta como tu se entienda con ellos! Jajajaja.- dice Naty señalando a Lina y Malodea y burlándose de ellas con sus amigas porristas.

Yin y Lina furiosas por lo que acabo de decir Naty activaron su Woo- Foo con su magia celeste y su espada.

-ALTO!.- Dice Malodea deteniéndolas son su brazo- yo lo haré!.

Entonces la princesa de los cerdos malolientes saca de su bolsillo un zorrino apestoso y se los lanza a las engreídas animadoras.

-AAAAAAAHHHAAA! UN ZORRINO!- gritas ellas siendo roseadas por su olor y corriendo del animal que las perseguía.

Yin y Lina sonríen.

-Malodea, bienvenida a nuestro grupo.- dice Yin.

-En cerio?, yo? Una de ustedes! Aayyy gracias gracias GRACIAS!- Malodea las abraza a las dos chicas muy feliz, aunque Lina y Yin no lo estén ya que la Transfoomacion que hizo Yin con los broches de la ropa en sus narices desaparecieron al distraerse, provocando que ambas huelan el horrible aroma de la nueva integrante.

-De nada!.. cof cof pero primero báñate o ponte un aromatizante para autos si?.- dice Yin.

**Mientras tanto**

-Escúchame: necesito en verdad una chica que finja tener un romance conmigo para provocarle celos a mi novia, y me he recorrido todo el lugar siendo rechazado por 57 chicas que no quieren ser asadas, y evadiendo las persecuciones de la directora y los maestros por escaparme de clases, y estoy muy desesperado!... así que quieres?- Dice Yang suplicando de rodillas.

-Cuanto me darás de dinero?- dice Smoke, la bella chica violenta de la cual Yang tuvo una relación pasada pero termino en fracaso ya que lo encerró en su prisma prisión obligándolo a luchar contra Yin.

-Solo tengo un clip, una pelusa y algo que párese un caramero masticado.- dice él luego de buscar en su bolsillo.

-Hecho!.-

-De veras?, Oh gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi!, pero vas a prometerme que no harás nada malvado, verdad?-

-Esta bien, será divertido!. PERO CUANDO REGRESES CON TU NOVIA EXPRIMIRE TUS SESOS COMO CHICHAROS! JIIJIJIJI.- grita Smoke.

-Me parece un trato justo- dice Yang sonriendo.

**TERMINO EL 12 CAPITULO! QUE SORPRESAS SE NOS ADELANTARAN EN LOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS?, YANG LOGRARA DARLE CELOS A LINA O SOLO CONSEGUIRA UN RECHAZO EN LA NALGA POR PARTE DE ELLA? MALODEA SERA ACEPTADA LOS DEMAS INTEGRANTES DEL GRUPO? COOP DEJARA SUS EXAJERADOS CELOS O ESTOS CELOS EXAGERADOS SOLO MARCAN ALGO VERDADERO?... SUSPENSOOOOO! JAJAJA NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX EPISODIO DE VOLVER A CREER Y SUERTEE! LOS QUIERO! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN MI FIC!**

**SOFII.R**


	13. Capitulo 13:Juntos es mejor

Capitulo 13: Juntos es mejor

**A la salida del colegio**

-Yang?, Yang?!, YANG DONDE ESTAS?.- pregunta desesperada Lina entre los alumnos que salen de la escuela.

-Todavía no aparece?- pregunta Paige a Yin, cerca de ella están Katie y Malodea.

-(suspira Yin) No, me temo que mi hermano aun debe estar con su loco plan de celos-

Una mano toca el hombro de Lina, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-Lina!, Oye, quieres ir conmigo a caminar?- pregunta Cody con las majillas ruborizadas.

-…. Gracias Cody, pero no, Yang no aparece y no sé qué le pasa, tal vez nada yo soy la que está exagerando las cosas, pero y si no es así?, Uuuyy juro que cuando lo encuentre tomare su cuello con mis manos y lo ahorcare de una manera tal que…!- dice Lina.

-Quizás solo tuvo que hacer algo importante, estoy seguro de que él está en este preciso momento comprando algo para ti.-

-Tú crees?- dice Lina mas tranquilizada.

Cody asiente con la cabeza.

-estas muy tensa, ven vamos a caminar, eso te animara, y quién sabe?, tal vez encontremos a Yang en el camino-

-Sabes qué?: Tienes toda la razón vallamosnos!.- dice ella.

Ambos se van. Sus amigas los miran con rostros inquietantes, sobretodo Yin que no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

Una hora más tarde…..

Lina y Cody caminan juntos por la calle, la tarde esta hermosa y las personas caminan con completa felicidad. Lina por su parte, sigue preocupada por aquel conejo azul que tanto ama.

-Es un lindo día, no es así?- dice Cody mirándola amistosamente.

-Qué?, Oh si si hoy es un muy lindo día.- dice ella distraída mientras mira a su alrededor.

-Te sientes bien Lina?-

-Sí, que es lo que te hace pensar lo contrario?-

-Nada.- baja la mirada el venado- Lina tengo algo importante que decirte: Yo…-

-Yang!- la perrita celeste lo interrumpe al ver a su novio aparecer frente a ella.

Ella corre hacia el, pero se detiene desilusionada. Ya que una figura femenina se acerca a Yang. Smoke. La rebelde pelirroja toma al conejo azul por los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Yang?- dice Lina.

El conejo y la joven voltean.

-Oh, Lina, que sorpresa, pensé que estarías en la escuela- finje asombro Yang, tal cual su plan.

-La escuela termino hace una hora, Y que se supone que hace ella aquí?!.- cambia de humor la bella perrita de granja.

Cody se les aproxima para escucharlos.

-Ella?, es Smoke, creo que ya se conocían ustedes!.-

-Gustas un chocolate dulzura?.- dice Smoke ofreciéndole un chocolate a Yang.

-Oh Smoke!, esto va tan rápido!.-

-Ya basta!, La lastimaras!- sale Cody en la defensa de Lina.

-Vámonos Yang, a un lugar donde no nos molesten- dicho y hecho Smoke se va volando con Yang entre sus brazos dejando a Lina y Cody mirándolos desde el suelo.

-Si!, se la creyó!, ahora ese perdedor no se atreverá a coquetear con ella. Hicimos un buen trabajo Smoke!.- dice Yang.

-Gracias, y visto que el plan ya termino…- entonces Smoke lanza a Yang en el bosque, este grita y cae al suelo, con varios moretones y heridas- TE DIJE QUE APLASTARIA TUS ORGANOS COMO CHICAROS, JIJIJI!- grita desde las alturas.

-Ay!, el amor duele!

**Mientras tanto**

Yin camina sola yendo hacia su hogar. De repente una explosión se escucha más adelante, ella corre a ver que pasa.

-Jjajajajajajajajjajajaa, tiemplan ciudadanos de mi CARL EL MALVADO BRUJO CUCARACHA!- grita desde lo alto, volando con su magia y provocando muchos destrozos con esta.

-Carl!- grita Yin.

-Eeeh, Si, Carl, tengo a caso que repetirlo mas, o este episodio solo serán diálogos y no peleas?-

Yin activa su Woo-Foo y le lanza bolas de podes. Carl las repele, devolviéndoselas a ella y lanzándola hacia la pared de un edificio.

-JAJAJAJAJA SIN TU HERMANO NO PODRAS GANARME!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- terminado de decir esta frase es lanzado por un Boomerang volador.

-Quizás no, pero si me tiene a mí!- Yuck le responde a la cucaracha.

-y tu quien eres?- comenta la cucaracha saliendo de los escombros.

-Yuck!.- sonríe Yin.

-Yuck?- Carl retiene la risa en sus mejillas- jajajajaja eso a caso es un nombre? YUCK! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.- Yin le lanza magia celeste tirándolo- Oye!... Se acabo estoy harto de ver conejos en cada parte que voy!.

Carl toma dos camionetas con sus poderes y se lo arroja a los conejitos, ellos los esquivan. Luego toma unos electrodomésticos de una tienda y se los arroja.

-Transfoomacion!- Yin los convierte en mariposas.

-PUÑOS DEL DOLOR!- grita Yuck. Los puños lanzan a Carl más lejos noqueándolo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, el seguirá luchando, AY si tan solo Yang estuviera aquí, él lo distraería con sus insulto y podríamos vencerlo!.- le dice Yin a Yuck.

-TENGO UNA IDEA!- el conejito verde le dice su plan al oído a la coneja rosa.

Carl vuelve con más rabia, sus manos irradian energía de fuego.

-Estas lista?- pregunta Yuck.

-Lista!-

Entonces Yuck comienza a hacer un Foonado con su espada. Inmediatamente Yin coloca toda su más poderosa energía celeste dentro del tornado, adquiriendo cada vez más energía cinética. Terminado esto, los dos conejos con sus poderes verde y celeste empujan con brutalidad el tornado de poder Woo- Foo hacia la malvada cucaracha.

-Oh no. Dice Carl, seguido por un grito tremendo debido al poder del tornado que lo lanza bien lejos del territorio.- Volveré!- grita desde lejos.

Los guerreros caen al suelo, extenuados, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo y jadeando.

-Estas bien?.- le pregunta el a ella.

-Estoy bien… ahora-

Los dos se miran sonriéndose. Yuck se toca la cabeza por detrás y baja la mirada con una sonrisita avergonzada.

Inmediatamente, los ciudadanos salen de sus escondites y se les acercan a los héroes aplaudiéndoles y luego tomándolos a ambos y levantándolos al estilo victorioso.

-Es la primera vez que la gente me levanta.- dice Yuck.

-Y?, como se siente?-le pregunta Yin.

- Pues, increíble!-

**A las 8:00 p.m**

Lina está mirando la luna llena desde su granja. Esta parada, de brazos cruzados, luce un vestido blanco, largo hasta sus rodillas. El viento juega con su largo cabello fucsia.

-Me esperabas?, recibí un mensaje tuyo que decía que querías verme aquí- dice Yang por detrás de ella con su teléfono celular.

Ella voltea para mirarlo a los ojos, Yang se sintió incomodo, como si ella quisiera asesinarlo luego de esta tarde. Ella se le acerco mas, su cara expresaba preocupación, mezclada con angustia y enojo.

-Por favor no me mates!- dice Yang cerrando sus ojos.

Lina le da una cachetada en su mejilla derecha al conejo.

-Hey!-

-Cómo pudiste hacerlo!, irte con esa fácil de Smoke!, pero tú que te pensabas Yang?.-

-Nada.-

-Nada!... nada?- Lina baja la mirada al suelo junto con su energía destructiva-

Se siente un silencio irritante entre la pareja, ni el sonido del viento con sus ojas podía cubrir el hielo que se interponía entre ambos.

-A caso no me amas más?- dice ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Yang se sorprende por lo que dijo ella. Lina comienza a llorar tapando sus ojos violetas como las flores con sus manos, su novio se le acerca más para consolarla pero ella se resiste de su amor. A pesar de eso, Yang la toma de sus brazos, ella gira su cabeza a la derecha para no verlo. Él seca las lágrimas de ella con su mano.

-Lina… me importas más de lo que te puedes imaginar- dice él.

-Entonces, por que me haces pasar por esto?- Lina distancia las manos de Yang de ella.

-Porque…. Es complicado.-

-Lo que sucede es que aun sigues pensando en ella!.-

-Claro que no! Yo te amo a ti!.-

-Si de verdad me quisieras, me dirías por que hoy me trataste así!-

El conejo por un momento amago a decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Si lo hace, la cosa se pondrá peor cree él. Decide sucumbir a su humor natural. Se le aproxima y le comienza a hacer cosquillitas en la panza, primero se resiste a reírse ella, pero no puede y comienza a reír.

-jajajaja ya basta Yang!, sabes que soy muy cosquilluda!-

-Y por qué piensas que lo hago?!, no quiero verte triste!.-

-Ya es tarde jajajajajajajaj, basta tonto!.-

-Smoke solo me estaba acompañando, yo quería hacerte una pequeña broma, pero se me fue de las manos, lo siento.-

-jajajajajajajaj, lo siente?, YA BASTA YANG!- Lina lo detiene de las cosquillas.

-Si, podrías perdonarme?.-

Los dos se miras con amor. Lina se siente aliviada de lo que acabo él de decir. Se adelanta al conejito azul y le da un gran y amoroso abrazo.

-Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así!.- dice ella con los ojos cerrados y llena de satisfacción-…. Pero aun así eres un idiota- le dice mirándolo a él con una sonrisa en la cara y dándole un golpecito en el pecho-Uuh tengo una idea!.- dice ella emocionada yendo hacia una mesita que esta cerca de ella.

Arriba de esta mesa esta una radio. Yang no entiende, què es lo que quiere hacer.

-La primer canción que salga en la radio, será nuestra canción!.- Lina toca los botones de la radio encendiéndola.

La primer que sale es "My Best Friend's Hot"- de la banda The Dollyrots.

-Hey!, me gusta!, va mucho con nuestra relación.- dice el riéndose.

-jajaja noo!, tiene que se una mas romántica!-

Lina cambia la estación de radio. La canción que aparece es "Tan Enamorados" de Ricardo Montaner.

-Hey!, esta si me gusta-dice Lina.

_Quizás te puedas preguntar__  
><em>_Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca__  
><em>_A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto__  
><em>_Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de ceda__  
><em>_Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar__  
><em>_Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes__  
><em>_Amor mio, lo nuestro es como es__  
><em>_Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada__ ._-Yang pide la mano de Lina, ella lo acepta y ambos comienzan a bailar juntos, èl coloca uno de sus brazos en la cadera de ella y otro tocando una mano de Lina, la otra mano de ella la coloca en el hombro del conejo, y comienzan a bailar románticamente el vals.__

_Y estoy aqui, tan enamorado de ti__  
><em>_Que la noche dura un poco mas__  
><em>_El grito de una ciudad__  
><em>_Que ve nuestras caras la humedad__  
><em>_Y te hare compañia mas alla de la vida__  
><em>_Yo te juro que arriba te amare mas__  
><em>_Tan enamorados y asi__  
><em>_La noche dura un poco mas___

_La mañana nos traera__  
><em>_Un canto nuevo de pajaros alegres__  
><em>_Amor mio, asi es la vida juntos__  
><em>_Dos locos de repente, sonriendole a la gente__  
><em>_Que los ve pasar___

_Tan enamorados y asi__  
><em>_La noche dura un poco mas__  
><em>_Viajar a tu lado en el tren__  
><em>_Un sueño dificil, de creer__  
><em>_Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio__  
><em>_Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer___

_Tan enamorados y asi__  
><em>_La noche dura un poco mas__  
><em>_Viajar a tu lado en el tren__  
><em>_Un sueño dificil, de creer_

Y así bailaron juntos su canción del corazón toda la noche… bueno por lo menos antes de que el Maestro Yo le enviara 53654632546352 mensajes de texto a Yang preguntándole, ¿Dónde estaba?.

**QUE ROMANTICO! (SUSPIRO!) CUANTO AMOR HAY EN ESTE FIC! Y HABRA MAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES SE LOS ASEGURO! ASI QUE AMIGO PREPARENCES QUE ESTAS VIDAS AJENAS NO PARARAN DE VIVIR MOMENTOS DRAMATICOS EN ESTA HISTORIA! SI DE VERDAD QUIEREN ESCUCHAR LA CANCION DE YANG Y LINA SOLO TIENEN QUE DESCARGARLA O BUSCARLA EN YOUTUBE CON EL TITULO "TAN ENAMORADOS" DE RICARDO MONTANER, ESA ESTUPENDA CANCION QUE ENAMORO Y SIGUE HACIENDOLO A LAS PAREJAS DEL MUNDO!**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR !**

**Y…. SEAN FELICES !**

**SOFII.R**


	14. Capitulo 14: Ellas y Ellos

Capitulo 14: Ellas y Ellos

El teléfono suena en la casa de Yin y Yang. Yin sale de la piscina con una toalla encima de sus hombros, corriendo hasta donde está el teléfono.

**Llamada de Katie a Yin**

-Hola?-

-Hola Yin!, soy Katie, te quería preguntar si hoy quisieras ir conmigo, Lina, Paige y Malodea al Spa?, vamos a pasar el día juntas!.

-Me encantaría!, pero después iba a hacer mis tareas que tengo muchas, además tengo que estudiar para el examen de Geografía-dice Yin tristemente.

-Vamos Yin!, ven con nosotras! El día esta hermoso y te vas a divertir además falta mucho para ese estúpido examen!-

-Está bien Katie, me cambio y nos encontramos allí- dice ella mirando bikini.

La coneja cuelga el teléfono, Coop se le acerca. El también esta mojado debido al estar también en la piscina y tiene puesto un short como traje de baño.

-Quien era?-

-Katie. Me invito a ir al Spa con las chicas.-

-Cuando pasaras mas pof pof tiempo con tu novio?- dice bromeando Coop.

-Coop, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, necesito estar más con mis amigas. Además ahora vendrá Yang con los muchachos y podrán pasar una tarde de hombres- dice ella sonriéndole.

-Tienes razón.-

-Ok, tu quédate aquí que me tomare una ducha y me ire par dejaros solos.-

- Y por qué no pof pof tomamos la ducha nosotros juntos?.- Coop toma con sus manos la cadera de Yin y la mira traviesamente.

Yin toma las manos del pollo y lo aleja de ella rechazándolo.

-Perdón, pero aun no estoy lista para eso.- dice ella incomodada por la situación.

-Oh, está bien, pof pof, yo solo decía ya que estamos solos y… bueno pof pof si no quieres entonces pof pof esperare.- dice Coop apenado y desilusionado.

Yin se va a bañar sin decir una sola palabra. Coop entonces se sienta sobre el sofá y enciende el televisor.

-Aquí F.L. Smeffman, reportándoles las últimas noticias una cucaracha fea aterrorizo lo que parecía una hermosa tarde la de ayer, hasta que dos conejos salen a protegernos…. Oh pero no son quienes ustedes creen que son, aquí podemos ver a Yin luchando contra Carl con sus poderes cuando, miren! Un misterioso conejo sale para ayudarla. Y no crean que es su hermano gemelo Yang, al parecer este conejo es verde menta, tiene filosos colmillos y su cabeza parece una bola de fuego por detrás!. QUIEN ES ESTE MUCHACHO?, DONDE ESTA YANG?. Para averiguarlo hicimos algunas encuestas a los testigos…- dice el elfo de las noticias.

Coop mira el televisor y no puede creer lo que esta viendo. El amor de su vida junto con su enemigo!.

-Yo estaba aterrada, cuando vi que ellos salieron a defendernos. Pues sí, no sé quién es este chico, pero me agrada. Solo espero que Yang siga en el equipo. Escuchaste Yang?! No te vayas!, Soy tu fan numero uno! Woow.- grita una testigo enloquecida mostrando su remera que lleva puesta que dice "Yo amo a Yang". El reportero elfo le quita el micrófono a la loca y se lo pasa a dos adolescentes chicas.

-Que pensaron cuando vieron al conejo verde y no al azul?- les pregunta el.

-Primero… que es muy caliente ese chico!- la primer chica se ríe pícaramente.

-Yo, que juntos hacen una linda pareja!, no son lindos juntos?!.- dice la segunda chica tomándose de las manos y dando suspiros.

F.L. Smeffman les saca el micrófono, algo irritado por no encontrar respuestas coherentes.

-Bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy!, y sigan sintonizados!.

-No puedo creer que ese sujeto no me dejara luchar con esas cabras!, se veían malvadas!.- Yang entra a la casa con Yuck, Roger Jr, Jobeaux, Vinnie, Dave y Boogeyman.

Coop apaga el televisor rápidamente.

-Bueno tal vez porque las cabras se estaban esquilando.-dice Roger Jr.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta de la presencia de Coop y aun más en traje de baño.

-Aaaaaah! Coop, hazme el completo favor de ponerte algo encima. No es necesario que nos tengas que mostrar tu espalda y tu pecho!.- dice Yang tapándose los ojos.

-Cuál es el pof pof problema Yang?, a caso estas celoso de mi espectacular físico?.-dice Coop.

-Celoso? Jajajajjajajaja de ti? Jajajajajajajjajajajaajajaja ja, por favor ni un loser como Dave podría estar celoso de tu cuerpo!- dice Yang riendo desaforadamente.

-Si!... Oye!.- dice Dave.

-Bueno, a Yin le gusta- dice Coop mirándolo a Yuck con la intensión de hacerlo sufrir.

Yuck mira para otro lado incomodado.

-Como sea, vete de aquí Coop. Mis amigos y yo jugaremos videojuegos.- dice Yang.

-Estaré con ustedes, después de todo somos pof pof amigos…. Y familia- le dice a Yang para volver a molestar al conejo verde.

-(Yang pone cara de nauseas), si crees que somos familia solo porque sales con mi hermana, estas muy equivocado!, y si crees que somos amigos, también estas mal!,mis amigos son estos, hasta Dave esta aquí!.-dice señalándolos a los chicos.

-Gracias Yang!- dice Dave agradecido..

-Es decir, quien nos traería los snacks y las gaseosas mientras jugamos?!- dice el conejo azul refiriéndose al chico tronco.

Dave suspira desilusionado.

-Así que si no tienes nada más que hacer, levanta tu trasero de pollo y vete de aquí!.-

Coop gruñe y se va del dojo a pasos pesados.

-Creo que fui demasiado duro con él… Nah no importa!.- Yang se sienta en el sofá y comienza a jugar videojuegos con Vinnie, Roger Jr y Jobeaux.-Dave ven a traernos comida chatarra, Boogeyman pon música y Yuck, puedes traerme de mi habitación mis videojuegos?, están sobre mi mesa de noche. La habitación esta subiendo las escaleras, cerca del baño.-

-Ok- dice Yuck.

Comienza a subir las escaleras y se acerca al cuarto que está cerca del baño.

Yuck abre la puerta distraído, hasta que una sorpresa rápida lo mete en un momento embarazoso. Al abrirla, Yin estaba cambiándose de la ducha, los dos se asombraron mucho por esto. Afortunadamente ella logra cubrir su cuerpo con la toalla rápidamente, pero la incomodes seguía. La toalla le llegaba de debajo de los brazos hasta arriba de las rodillas, algunas gotas de agua le caían. Los dos están completamente rojos de vergüenza en sus rostros. Ni uno se atreve a decir algo, la pena los domina.

-Eeer, lo si-siento, yo… yo no debí ya sabes… la-la pu- puerta- dice Yuck nervioso temblando y señalando la puerta. Su cara cambio de color verde a rojo por el rubor!.

Yin pone una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar el clima y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es que… estaba… estaba abierta y yo… yo necesitaba unos…unos… video- videojuegos. Pe- pero si-sino yo-yo puedo.. Esperar jeje- ríe falsamente y se queda congelado en su lugar tratando de no ver a Yin.

-Eeer… Yuck, creo que deberías…- Yin señala con la cabeza la puerta.

-Oh, si si, no lo note que tonto!. Me-mejor me-me voy- el conejo verde se va de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Al salir suspira totalmente avergonzado diciéndose a sí mismo "tonto, tonto!" mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Baja las escaleras y todo parece normal. Yang, Roger Jr, Vinnie y Jobeaux continúan jugando videojuegos, Dave mira mientras juegan. La comida y bebidas están sobre un mesa baja frente al sofá. Boogeyman juega con los discos de los 8o combinando música de ahora. El tema musical que están escuchando es "Moves Like Jaggler" de la banda Marron 5.

-Jamás podrás vencerme!- le dice Yang a sus oponentes.

-Oh eso es lo que tú crees!- le responde RogerJr.

-Yuck! Ven a jugar hay otro joystick disponible- lo invita Vinnie a jugar.

-Eeemm… yo.. Tengo que tomar aire!.- Yuck sale corriendo al patio para despejarse.

-Y a este que le sucede?- pregunta Jobeaux

-No lo sé, pero, vieron su rostro? Esta mas rojo que la salsa picante de la disco!- dice Boogeyman.

**Mas tarde en el Spa**

Yin, Lina y las demás están esperando a la recepcionista para que las atienda.

Una mujer oveja sale de una habitación con una cera depilatoria sobre los labios para los bigotes, es la recepcionista.

-Ay por favor!, hay un hombre allí!?, porque no quiero que me vean así!- dice ella sorprendida tapándose la boca y los ojos.

-No, solo somos nosotras, las chicas.- dice Yin.

-Queremos que nos atiendas para estar más bellas.- dice Paige.

-Para conquistar a TODOS los hombres!- se emociona a decir Malodea.

-Para olvidarnos de los hombres.- dice Lina con una actitud pesimista.

-Ok, ok entren por esta habitación asi el tratamiento comienza.- la recepcionista les abre la puerta a un cuarto. Las cinco chicas entran.

**Mientras tanto**

El Maestro Yo entra al dojo.

-SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HAY ADOLESCENTES EN MI CASA?! Y POR QUE SE ESTAN COMIENDO MI COMIDA?!-

-Ellos?, amigos, como sea, ahora me puedes alcanzar unos nachos?- dice Yang muy involucrado en el videojuego.

-Y tu hermana?-

-No sé, creo que se fue con Lina y las otras a un Spa o algo así.-

-Bien… a ustedes no les molesta se me voy por un rato y los dejo solos?- dice el panda cambiando de humor a feliz.

-No- dicen ellos sin interés.

-Ok, pero me llevare esto- toma los nachos de Dave- tengo que llegar satisfecho a mi fecha con " chicadivertida" si no quiero parecer un gordo.- dicho esto cierra la puerta y se va.

-Hablando de salir, estoy aburrido, hagamos a algo- dice Vinnie.

-Vallamos a luchar con unas bestias!- dice Roger Jr.

-Mejor vallamos a la disco del fantasma LOL!.- dice Boogeyman.

-Como sea!, ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir de no ganar siempre, vayamos afuera a ver si hay algo más divertido por hacer.- dice Yang.

Los chicos salen al exterior.

**Mientras**

Las chicas están con sus tratamientos de Spa. Lina, Katie y Paige están con electrodos en sus piernas, Malodea con la depilación por cera, y Yin la pedicure y manicure. Todas tienen una bolsa cobre sus cabezas, Paige y Katie tienen un facial. Lina, Katie y Paige están sobre unas camillas una al lado de la otra mientras los electrodos entran en acción, y Yin y Malodea están sentadas en una silla cada una.

-Usted está segura de que esto funciona?- le pregunta Yin a la mujer.

-Obvio!, es el método más efectivo!.-

-Ay yo me quiero comer el mundo entero!- dice Malodea.

Las chicas la miran confusas.

-De que estás hablando Malodea?- pregunta Katie.

-Digo, que, no sé por que, pero con esto me siento súper bella!. Ya no puedo esperar para presentarme ante los chicos y tenerlos a TODOS a mis pies!.-

Las chicas se empiezan a quejar de lo que acabo de decir ella, procurando que también se metió con sus chicos.

-Bueno chicas no se enojen… igual tengo códigos!. Aunque les juro que les daría a todos!, incluso a Dave si tuviera unos centímetros mas alto!.-

-PERDON!, pero yo escuche que estas dispuesta a todo con todos!, no es así?!- Dice Lina

-Si-

-Pues, si tanto es así, entonces "esos chicos ", Roger Jr, Dave, Jobeaux, Yuck, Coop, Vinnie, Boogeyman…. y Yang!. El que dijiste que superaste, pero lo incluiste!. Creo que te equivocaste! Y por eso lo metiste a Mi novio!1 el cual te gusto en un tiempo PASADO! Y ahora superaste, no linda?- dice Lina

-Si… cierto.- dice bajando la mirada la princesa de los osos malolientes.

-Bueno, amigas no se estresen que para eso vinimos acá!- dice Yin.

-Sí, el estrés es taaaaaan estresante!.- dice Katie, las chicas la miran y ruedan sus ojos.

-Cambiando de tema, vieron los zapatos que salieron ahora!?, están fabulosos!.- dice Paige.

-Yang es un tarado!- la interrumpe Lina.

-Ay me encantan los tarados!- dice con suspiros Malodea.

-Que tarado!, es básico! Como todos los hombres!, me viene a pedir perdón con la cola entra las piernas!, que te quiero pero no te quiero lastimar!, "Hacemos algo" me dice "Si, cool, hagamos algo" digo yo, y después me deja plantada por Smoke! QUE LE VE A SMOKE!.-

-Que esta re fuerte!, es violenta, mayor, con experiencia!... es el sueño el niño amiga!... por eso yo creo que te quiere a vos!- dice Katie.

-Tú dices?, Todas dicen?- dice la perrita insegura.

-Si.- le respondieron las demás.

-JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA J- comienza a reírse a carcajadas Yin.

-No es gracioso Yin!.- Dice Lina

-Perdón!. Es la pedicure jajajajajajajaj, me da cosquillas en los dedos! Jajajaja-

-Tu escúchame a mi Lina. Hay jóvenes que cuando les gusta mucho una chica se alejan de ella. Por ejemplo, Yuck y yo. El me veía como la chica… soñada, entiendes?, como una preciosura de mujer. Que paso?, se deslizo y se fue con la bruja de Naty porque no le quedo otra solución.- dice Katie.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA Yuck no gusta de Naty, JAJAJAJAJAJ- dice Yin colorada. No sabían si era por la risa que le causaba cosquillas en los pies la pedicure o por lo que dijo Katie.

-Y tu como lo sabes? Te lo dijo honestamente?- le dice Malodea a Yin.

Yin queda en duda y para de reírse.

-Lo ves Lina, Yang te idealiza!, se siente poco para vos. Entonces qué hace? Se queda con la sobra: Smoke, horrible, fea. El te ve como muy perfecta para él.-

**Mientras en la calle**

Ya es de noche y los amigos varones caminan conversando entre ellos. De pronto cinco chicos delincuentes y sucios se les acercan a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien está aquí?, el superhéroe y sus asistentes. Te acuerdas de nosotros?- le dice uno a Yuck.

Esos adolescentes pandilleros eran quienes habían perseguido a Yin en el capítulo 8, pero que sus planes con ella fueron arruinados por Yuck que la salvo de ellos. Al parecer ahora vienen con más ira y sed de venganza.

-Y ustedes quiénes son?!- los enfrenta Yang enojado.

-Son los que quisieron hacerle daño a Yin.- le dice Yuck.

-Que!- grita Yang. Rápidamente salta sobre el primero que hablo y coloca su espada sobre el cuello de este.- MAS LES VALE QUE NO LES HALLAN TOCADO NI UN SOLO CABELLO, PORQUE SINO TO CUELLO TENDRA UNA CITA CON MI ESPADA!- dice rojo de furia.

-Wow wow, relájate conejito, no le hicimos nada. Bueno, no pudimos hacerle algo porque su "noviecito" vino a rescatarla.- señala a Yuck.- Ahora queremos vengarnos!.

-Já, ni tu ni tu ejercito de llorones podrá contra nosotros!.- dice Yang manteniendo su espada firme.

-Para tu información, trajimos un amigo- cruje los dedos y de atrás de ellos sale un rinoceronte grandotote.

Yang, Yuck, Boogeyman y los demás se quedaron mudos. Dave se hizo pis encima.

Sin cobardía los siete se enfrentan a los seis pandilleros.

-Chii- Waa- Waa!- grita Yang su grito de guerra golpeándolos con su espada a dos tipos que caen al suelo.

-Toma, esto, toma toma!- grita Dave golpeando a uno con un palito de árbol. Su oponente lo patea lanzándolo bien lejos. Afortunadamente, las ramas (controladas por Dave) salen a atacarlo atándolo.

Yuck y Jobeaux, se enfrentaron al rinoceronte. Jobeaux, levita a unas grandes rocas y se las lanza, pero no lo detiene. Yuck convierte su espada en martillo y corre hacia él para golpearlo. Lo golpea en la cabeza y logra distraerlo por un momento.

-Jobeaux!, elimínalo con tu bota de la suerte!- le ordena el conejo verde.

Jobeaux lo patea y el rinoceronte choca contra uno tienda. Ambos guerreros se chocan los cinco, pero se deprimen al ver que la indestructible bestia, se levanta y le lanza CDs.

-Ahh por el amor del Foo!- se queja Yuck.

Roger Jr muestra su mazo gigante y le intenta golpear a uno, pero este le da una tremenda paliza.

Vinnie y Boogetman atacan a otro.

-Es hora de que sienta el poder de la música ochentera!- le grita Boogeyman lanzándole discos retros de una tienda.

Vinnie, típico de un sos amante del circo, le lanza sus pelotas de malabares.

El malvado esquiva algunas, pero para su desgracia un disco lo lleva para atrás gritando hasta chocar contra una pared. Cuando este cae una de las pelotas de Vinnie le pega en sus partes íntimas haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

La lucha continua.

**En el Spa**

Las chicas están listas para mostrarle al mundo sus imágenes, ahora están enla habitación de la salida.

-Ahora, me siento mucho mejor!- dice Lina

-Miren nuestros cabellos! Están totalmente sedosos y perfectos!- dice Paige.

-Y ni hablar de la manicure, y la pedicure! ES TAN LINDO!- dice Yin mirando sus pies y manos.

De repente su conversación femenina es interrumpida por gritos familiares.

Las cinco amigas abren la puerta para descubrirlo y se encuentran con Yang, Yuck y los demás chicos enfrentándose a unos delincuentes pandilleros. Las chicas se preocupan mientras ellos luchan. Un delincuente, ve a Yin, y ella a él. "Oh no. Es él!, son ellos" dice ella recordando aquella noche dramática.

El delincuente corre hacia ella desesperado.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HARAS!- Yuck le grita lanzándole magia verde.

El malhechor se detiene en el suelo y corre son agresión e ira hacia el conejo verde dándole un terrible golpe que lo empuja hacia atrás.

-Yuck!- gritan las chicas al unisonó.

-Que estamos esperando chicas?!, esos idiotas harán papilla a nuestros amigos!, Ataquémoslos!- Grita Lina sacando su espada prendida fuego. Atrás de ella le siguen las demás corriendo.

Las chicas se involucran en la pelea.

Lina se encarga de luchar con uno que se había liberado de las ramas de los arboles controlados por Dave.

-jajajajja no voy a luchar contra una chica!.- dice este.

-Por qué?, temes que te gane?- responde ella con valentía.

Los dos comienzan a luchar con un cuchillo del malo y la espada de la perrita. Parecen que están empatados, pero ella se niega a ceder, combatiéndolo sin fin. Final mente Lina lo golpea de tal manera que sale volando. Uno menos.

Dos de los pandilleros luchan contra Jobeaux y Vinnie. Katie mete el pie en frente de uno para que caiga, el otra cae arriba de el. Definitivamente son uno completos tontos los delincuentes. Ellos caen y Yang corre y les lanza "Puños del Dolor!". Dos menos.

Paige, Boogeyman, Roger Jr y Yin luchan contra dos más. Yin le lanza bolas de poder combinadas con música de Boogeyman a uno, este sale disparado al suelo. Paige toma su espada y junto con Roger Jr atacan al otro, mientras este le lanza fuego. El segundo, quemado, cae al suelo, donde las ramas de Dave lo toman a él y a su compañero y lo lanzan a otra parte fuera. Dos menos.

Queda el rinoceronte. Lina lo empieza a golpear pero no le hacen nada. La bestia toma a Lina con un brazo y la levanta. "Suéltame cerdo con cuerno!" lo insulta Lina. Malodea intenta ayudarla a escapar, pero no lo logra ella es mu débil y al parecer sus poderes de mal olor también para el rinoceronte.

-Puños de Fuego!.- Yang lo noquea al rinoceronte cayendo al suelo.

El rinoceronte se para, pero en vez de atacar nuevamente se va corriendo cobardemente gritando "QUIERO A MI MAMI!".

Viva! Los malvados ya han sido destruidos, por lo que los amigos victoriosos chocas sus manos entre ellos felicitándose.

**Al llegar a la academia Woo-Foo**

Los chicos y chicas están ahora mismo celebrando por haber ganado. Boogeyman pone música como Dj, el teme musical actual es "Im Sexy and I Know it" de la banda LMFAO. Paige, Roger Jr, Jobeaux, y Vinnie están bailando. En la piscina están Yang, Lina, Katie. Dave y Malodea están comiendo pizza. Mientras ellos celebran, Yin y Yuck están en la habitación de ella y Yang. Yuck tiene el ojo izquierdo morado por aquella terrible golpiza que le dieron. Ambos están sentados cerca, mirándose frente a frente. Cerca de la coneja rosa esta un balde con agua tibia, y una botellita para curar heridas. Ella mete un trapo dentro del agua, lo escurre y comienza a curar el ojo de Yuck.

-Au au au- se queja un poco él.

-Ya pasa.- ella lo calma. No hablan por un minuto.

-Lindas uñas.- dice el viendo su manicure cuando lo curaba.

-Gracias, que bueno que te gusten.-

Continúan callados. Pareciera que ese es su idioma entre ellos, ni una palabra, pero que se demostraba de todo.

-Por cierto, gracias por defenderme. Fue muy dulce de tu parte.- le dice ella sonriéndole agradecida.

-No fue nada.-

-No, realmente, gracias!. Siempre logras salvarme de situaciones complicadas y yo no sé qué decir, pues no sé como agradecer algo tan grande que hacen por mi y luego comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y a hablar rápido como ahora y… -Yin se calma al ver los ojos de Yuck.

Los dos no reaccionan, sus miradas se conectan profundamente. De pronto sus cabezas se acercas lentamente, inclinándolas. Los ojos de ellos se empiezan a cerrar a medida que sus caras se acercan y sus bocas a abrirse. Estaban a medio centímetro de besarse cuando….

-Yin!, Yin!, rápido amiga tienes que ver esto!, Roger Jr logro hacer una pirueta increíble en el agua y…

Rápidamente Yin y Yuck se separan y actúan como si nada hubiera pasado, con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Emmm interrumpí algo?- dice ella.

-Qué?!, no, nooo, claro que no, no – dicen ellos nerviosos repitiendo lo contrario, colorados de vergüenza.

**QUE COSHA! CUANTO DRAMA!, AMORES ENTRALAZADOS, PELEAS, RECONCILIACIONES, FIESTAS, EXAMENES, WOO- FOO, DE TODO!. JAJAJA Y USTEDES QUE OPINAN QUE PASARA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS?.**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!1**

**LOS SUPER AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


	15. Capitulo 15: Planes para el verano

Capitulo 15: Planes para el verano.

Como lo cuenta el titulo, hoy es el gran día en el que comienzan las esperadas vacaciones de verano!. Ese momento tan esperado por el alumno en el que puede relajarse y hacer lo que quiera sin la presencia de una irritante voz chillona.

Ahora los chicos y chicas del fanfic están en clase de biología, esperando ansiosamente que suene la campaña anunciando su libertad. Llenos de nervios e impaciencia miran el reloj de la pared. Solo falta un minuto para que todo este sufrimiento acabe. Sus caras expresan símbolos de ansiedad por parte de todos, en especial de Yang, quien es el que más ansia salir de la escuela.

La maestra, en cambio, disfruta de una adorable y densa siesta sobre su escritorio sin importarle dar clases a sus alumnos, y roncando casi tan fuerte como el Maestro Yo luego de como seis pasteles de bambú con crema.

La aguja del tiempo parece que nunca se moverá.

-Vamos!a caso no puedes moverte medio centímetro más! QUEREMOS VACACIONES!-grita exaltado Yang intimando al reloj.

La aguja se mueva y la campana suena. LAS VACACIONES HAN COMENZADO!

-SOY EL REY DEL TIEMPO!- grita con satisfacción Yang suponiendo que el reloj lo había obedecido.

Los chicos y chicas gritan llenos de felicidad y corren con una extremada rapidez hacia la puerta de la salida derrumbando escritorios, sillas y lanzando hojas alborotadas al viento. En un parpadeo la sala ya estaba vacía, excepto por la profesora de biología, que a pesar de semejante alboroto que habían provocado sus alumnos, sigue durmiendo pasivamente.

**En el pasillo de la secundaria**

Yin, Lina, Malodea, Katie y Paige están en sus casilleros sacando sus cuadernos y mochilas para irse.

-Por fin libres, por fin libres, por fin libres!- dice Lina con entusiasmo mientras saca sus libros de su casillero.

-No tienes que repetirlo un millón de veces Lina, ya sabemos que terminaron las clases.- dice Paige.

-Lo se, pero este verano no será como los otros. Estaremos todos juntos!- Lina después de decir esto grita emocionada.

-A que te refieres Lina?- le pregunta Malodea.

-No lo recuerdas osita apestosa?, TODOS vamos a vacacionar a "Ocean Beach", el lugar más popular de la ciudad!- dice Katie con entusiasmo.

-Y, además el más divertido, va a haber música, playa, fogata…- dice Yin mientras se maquilla en el espejo de la puerta de su casillero.

-y no te olvides de chicos guapos y solteros!- la interrumpe Katie.

-Y lo mejor es que como "técnicamente" es un campamento, pero en la playa, nos quedaremos allí por varias semanas sin padres!.- dice Paige.

-Gracias a Dios, no tenemos que dormir en el piso con esas carpas donde los insectos se meten y tu cabello se eriza por la humedad, podemos dormir en un hotel cerca de la playa.- dice Lina

-un retoque aquí y… listo, termine!, ahora podemos irnos- dice Yin una vez terminada de arreglarse.

-Uf, menos mal ya estabas tardando siglos!- dice Paige.

Ellas comienzan a caminar en el pasillo hacia la salida entre otros adolescentes que se encontraban allí, cuando…

-Yin!... Lina!... uff, debo hacer mas ejercicios, Yin, Lina…!- dice el subdirector corriendo por el pasillo.

Las chicas se detienen y dan media vuelta.

-Que quiere Señor Tefer ?- pregunta Yin cortésmente.

-Chicas… necesito que me hagan un favor, verán, la computadora de la escuela se descompuso y perdimos la información sobre los bailes escolares próximos.- dice el subdirector mientras jadea.

-Pero, falta mucho para esos eventos.- dice Lina.

-Por eso las llame a ustedes, ya que forman parte del comité de bailes escolares, vine aquí para que me ayuden a volver a reinventar esos eventos.-

-pero, y que hay de Sasha, Mary y Tom?, ellos también forman parte del comité.- dice Yin.

-Sasha está enferma, y Mary y Tom se fueron hacia un concurso de cerebritos, inteligencia o algo asi, no importa, lo que me interesa de verdad es que podrían llenar unos formularios?.- pregunta de rodillas el Señor Tefer tratando de convencerlas.

-EEEMM, no sé, estamos de vacaciones y …?- dice Lina

-Oh… está bien, lo hare yo, solo, lleno de tantas ocupaciones que hacer este verano, sin pasar tiempo con mi esposa y mis dos queridos hijos… pero ellos lo entenderán, ya están acostumbrados a que yo les falle.- dice él bajando la mirada melancólicamente.

-…Ok, lo haremos.- dijeron Yin y Lina sintiéndose culpables.

-QUE BIEN!, PORQUE HAY MUCHO QUE HACER Y HAY MUY POCO TIEMPO, AQUÍ TIENEN!- el subdirector cambia de humor de triste a alegre con esa respuesta y le otorga a la coneja y a la perra una alta colina de papeles en sus brazos a cada una.- ME VOY A MIAMI, CUALQUIER PROBLEMA NO ME LLAMEN!, ADIOS!.- dijo saltando muy feliz hacia otradireccion.

-"Lina inscribámonos en el comité de bailes escolares…" dijiste, "será divertido!" dijiste- dice Lina interpretando la voz de Yin sarcásticamente.

-Bueno al menos tendremos algo con que distraernos.- dice Yin tratando de calmar las cosas con una sonrisa.

Las chicas dan media vuelta y se encaminan a la salida.

-solo espero amiga que esto no las impida divertirse con nosotros de vacaciones.- dice Paige.

-Bromeas?, será tan fácil como cortar papel, te lo aseguro!- dice Yin

**Mientras, en otra parte de los casilleros**

Yang, Jobeax, Roger Jr, Vinnie, Coop, Dave y Boogeyman están en los casilleros hablando.

-Pueden creerlo?, semanas enteras en el gran "Ocean Beach" disfrutando del surf, y la playa!.- dice Yang apoyándose en su casillero.

-Y lo mejor: chicas hermosas en bikini tomando sol y obteniendo mi número telefónico!- dice Roger Jr. Todos los chicos los ovacionan por lo que dijo. Yang le da un golpe en el hombro muy fuerte.

-AUUCH! POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- dice Roger Jr.

-Tonto, la mayoría de las chicas que van están en pareja.-dice Yang

-Si, todas las chicas lindas ahora tienen novio.- dice Dave

-Pero, eso no será un problema para mi, (suspira Yang), porque mi Lina y yo pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos…. Y MAS VALE QUE NO PIENSES ACERCARTELE A ELLA PORQUE TE ROMPO LA ….!- dice Yang amenazándolo a Roger Jr.

-Tranquilo Yang, jamás me atrevería a fijarme en la novia de un amiga… en su hermana si, pero… no es que pensaba hacerlo! Yo solo decía.- dice Roger Jr provocando aun más el enojo de Yang y dándole un "Puño del Dolor" que lo lleva bien lejos.

-Ustedes creen que volverá?- Pregunta Jobeaux mirando el agujero en la pared hecho por las garras del conejo azul, junto con los muchachos.

-Como sea, y tu Jobeax?, llevaras a tu novia a la playa?- pregunta Yang

-Naaa, ella es muy celosa, y si la llevo lo único que haremos será pelear, como aquella vez…

**Flashback de Jobeax**

Jobeax y su novia están en un restaurante de Campesistan. De pronto a una moza se le cae una servilleta debido a que tenía muchos platos en sus manos. Jobeax se lo levanta.

-Aquí tiene- dice él dándoselo.

-Gracias- le responde ella tomando la servilleta y yéndose.

-No hay de que- responde el príncipe de Campesistan.

Su novia hirviendo de los celos lo golpea brutalmente en un hombro.

-Auuch!, que te pasa?!-

-QUE ME PASA!, QUE ME PASA!, PREGUNTATE A TI QUE TE PASA!- dice ella yéndose del restaurante a pasos fuertes.

-Pero bomboncito!.-

-BLA BLA BLA!.- le responde ella.

**regreso a los casilleros**

-Y es por eso que ella es así de linda, claro que no me hablo por tres meses y medio pero sigue siendo igual de dulce- dice Jobeaux.

-Oh que dijiste!- dice Yang despertando de sus sienta.

**En otra parte del pasillo de los casilleros**

Naty y Molly están en los casilleros maquillándose y arreglándose el cabello, después de su entrenamiento de porristas.

-Naty, recuerda que ya ha pasado una semana y media.- dice su amiga Molly

-Y eso me importa porque….- le responde antipáticamente Naty sin mirarla mientras se maquilla en el espejo de su casillero.

-Lo olvidaste?, Naty recuerda que tienes que tener un nuevo novio por lo menos en un mes o sales del equipo de las porristas!.-

-Oh noo!, lo olvide completamente, que voy a hacer, no quiero dejar de ser porrista, el equipo me necesita y mucho, soy la mejor acróbata, y también la más bonita!.- dice Naty dejando de mirarse en el espejo y mirando a Molly con cara de preocupación.

-No pongo en duda eso Naty, pero las estrictas reglas son así. Pero tranquila, todavía falta un tiempo!.-

-SI UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR DE SER POPULAR!- dice Naty zamarreando a su amiga por los brazos.

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!, comencemos la lista de solteros guapos de los equipos de la escuela: del equipo de basquetball?- comienza el cuestionario Molly.

-Muy altos-

-Del equipo de natación?-

-Muy acuáticos-

-Del equipo de danza clásica?-

-Muy afeminados-

-Del equipo de ajedrez?-

-Muy nerds-

-Del equipo de futball?-

-Oye!, que tal ese chico?!.- dice Naty emocionada viendo a Yuck, en su casillero, acomodando sus libros.

-Yuck?, pero el es… ya sabes difícil, se supone que debíamos buscar a alguien desesperado.- dice Molly.

-Molly, Molly, Molly, por eso aun no tienes novio, veras que en menos de 30 segundos lo tendré a mis pies.- dice Naty soberbiamente, caminando con sensualidad hacia el casillero de Yuck.

-Hola Yuck, como estas?- dice la perrita lavanda tocando su largo cabello castaño y mirándolo seductoramente.

-Tienes un tick en el ojo- le responde él

-Tonto, te estoy guiñando el ojo-

-Pero, por que harías eso?.- responde Yuck desconcertado.

-Iras a "Ocean Beach"?- pregunta ella cambiando de asunto.

- Claro, Yang me convenció de ir después de tanto.-

- Yo también.-

-Que bueno, podrías venir con nosotros, la pasaremos genial!-

-Yo tenía planeado mas bien, que tu y yo la pasemos genial juntos.- dice ella tocando el cabello de Yuck.

-Pe-pero, la diversión es mejor cuando somos más.- dice tomando la mano de ella que acariciaba su cabello y devolviéndosela.

-Yo estaba hablando de otro tipo de diversión, una que solo dos pueden hacer.-

Yuck se alarmo al escuchar eso.

-Oh, "eso", (se ruboriza por completo el rostro), eeem Naty, eres linda y todo eso pero… -Yuck no supo como terminar la frase.

-Tonto no hablaba de eso!, hablaba de una cita tu y yo, que pensabas eso no se hace hasta después de la segunda cita… aunque si tu quieres- dice Naty.

-Noooo, no nada de eso- dice nerviosamente Yuck.

-Como me gusta cuando te pones así nervioso y con la cara colorada!, eres como un niño de once años después de ver una película prohibida-

-Yo no soy así.-

-Pues, así es como te ven, como el atractivo conejo al cual ninguna chica es suficiente para hacerlo feliz, cuantas novias has tenido?, me imagino que entre 13 y 15 novias.

-No, solo he tenido una-

-UNA!?, ay no Yuck que desperdicio, lo ves!, si no haces algo con una chica, estarás hundido en el status social y nadie volverá a hablarte.-

-Que dices?- dice el conejo desconcertado.

-Salgamos, seamos novios. Solo piénsalo, el gran delantero de "Los Lobos" de novio con la hermosa, simpática, alegre, segura, inteligente, y talentosa porrista de "Los Lobos". Seriamos los reyes de la escuela.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero tengo sentimientos por alguien más, y…-

-Ay por favor!, quien es a caso es Katie, o Paige o la incompetente de Molly? o…. Yin-

Yuck se ruborizo nuevamente.

-Ay no, no me digas que estas enamorado de la coneja pulgosa de Yin?, ui tienes un muy mal gusto, encima esta de novia con Coop, WOOW tienes gustos horrendos con las chicas-

-No me gusta Yin, además ya lo dijiste, ella está con Coop.- miente Yuck.

-Tus ojitos mienten, Yuck supéralo ella nunca se fijaría en ti, esta de novia, y su novio podría cortarte el cuello si lo supiera.-

-Tienes razón, en que estaba pensando?!, soy tan estúpido!- dice Yuck tristemente.

-No me gusta verte triste, sabes qué? No le diré a nadie tu secreto, y te ayudare a olvidarte de ella.-

-Como?-

-Ay chicas mucho más bellas que ella, mírame a mi soy un bombón que te está hablando, deberías sentirte alagado. Ya verás que este verano tus ideas se aclararan y veras quien de verdad vale la pena, quien de verdad quiere algo contigo. -después de decir esto Naty se va meneando la cola de perro y diciéndole sin voltearse "nos vemos este verano".

Naty llega al baño de Damas adentro estaba Molly esperándola para saber cómo le había ido.

-y como te fue?-

-muy bien-

-pero conseguiste que el te aceptara como novia?-

-Paciencia Molly, paciencia, pronto hare que se olvide de esa coneja desagradable para que por fin se fije en una persona mejor, y esa persona obvio que seré yo!.

**QUE PERVERSA NATY! POR FAVOR, YA QUIERO VER QUE HARA!. USTEDES QUE OPINAN, LE SALDRAN TODO BIEN SUS PLANES? DESCUBRANLOS MAS ADELANTE.**

**PD: EN RESPUESTA A ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUIERO DECIR QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA CUANTOS CAPITULOS SON REALMENTE, SE CREAN EXPONTANEAMENTE, PERO LES PROMETO MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y MISTERIOS MAS ADELANTE!. **

**ESTA NOVELA NO ES DESCONTINUADA FRIENDS, NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ENCONTRARE UN RATO PARA SUBIR UNO NUEVO!.**

**LOS QUIEROOOO! :3**

**SOFII. R**


	16. Capitulo 16: Ocean Beach

Capitulo 16: Ocean Beach

-Oh vamos chicas! Cuanto tiempo les lleva prepararse? Llevamos una hora de retraso y quiero orinar!- Grita Yang desde el autobús del Maestro Yo frente al dojo Woo-Foo.

-Y por qué no vas ahora?- pregunta Roger Jr desde el asiento de atrás.

-Quiero ser el primero en "bautizar" el inodoro del hotel.-

Dentro del gigante autobús están los hombres esperando a que Yin, Lina, Paige, Katie y Malodea salgan de la academia. Este vehículo había sido comprado por el panda hace un mes por una estafa que le había hecho un duendecillo del pantano, haciéndolo pagar alrededor de 5.000 dólares por este. El autobús esta algo descuidado y anteriormente poseía ratas que jugaban al póker todos los jueves, pero fueron exterminadas debido a que las chicas no aceptaban el hecho de estar con ellas; además Yang había perdido toda la mesada del Maestro Yo aportando contra esas astutas e inteligentes ratas. Con pintura estaba escrito en los costados "La Maquina del Misterio" pero Yang tacho la palabra "misterio" y la reemplazo por "WOO- FOO" con errores ortográficos y una terrible ortografía.

El Maestro Yo se acerca por la ventana del conductor.

-Yang, estás seguro de que tú y los demás niños podrán estar bien solos? Digo este autobús esta, ya sabes, y ustedes con eso de las hormonas descontroladas y lo demás es… además no tienes tu tarjeta de permiso de conducir!- pregunta con preocupación.

- Claro que la tengo!- dice mostrándole un permiso de conducir dibujado por el mismo sobre un cupón.

El panda lo lee desde su posición.

-Nombre: Jake Paterson, edad: 25 años, dedicación: paracaidismo extremo y malabarista profesional, residencia: que te importa… YANG ESTE NO ES TU PERMISO DE CONDUCIR!.-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dice girando sus ojos- quería que al lugar donde vallamos mi vida sea interesante y no aburrida como la que en realidad tengo, es tan difícil un poco de comprensión!-

-Lo escribiste sobre un cupón de 2 al precio de 1 en "Los Nachos del Sr. Gordito"!.YANG DEBES SER MAS RESPONSABLE!.- Grita con enfado el gordo panda.

-Te mencione a caso que gracias a este y otros cupones mas tenemos nachos gratis por un año?- dice el conejo azul siempre con su sonrisa picara y actitud relajada.

Los ojos del Maestro Yo se iluminaron.

-ESTA BIEN, VALLANCE QUE YO NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA EN QUE ESTEN SOLOS EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO POR MI Y CUSTODIADOS POR UN MUCHACHO TORPE- dice con felicidad, ilusionado por comerse todos los nachos que pueda en tanto se vallan.

Por fin las chicas salen de la academia.

-Al fin!, se puede saber por que tardaron tanto?- dice Jobeaux mirándolas a las cinco desde la ventanilla.

-Katie no encontraba su lápiz labial y tuvimos que buscarlo. Gran cosa- dice sarcásticamente y rodando sus ojos Paige.

-No era cualquier labial, era uno de melocotón y piña!. Ahora nunca encontrare uno igual a ese!- dice Katie con mirada des motivacional.

-Oh de refieres a este modelo?- pregunta Yin sacando de su bolso uno igual al de ella. Lina y Paige también sacaron uno igual cada una.

-ooooh ahora mi individualidad está destruida- dice la osita.

-Como sea, no me interesa. ENTREN QUE QUIERO IRME DE ESTA CIUDAD!- dice Yang.

Ellas entran, el autobús arranca y se van dejando solo el humo de su caño de escape.

-Adiós niños! Diviértanse!, mejor me voy ahora a gastar esos cupones antes de que el año termine- dice el Maestro Yo.

Paradas en el bus Yin, Lina, y las demás buscan con la mirada algún asiento disponible.

Al frente esta Yang como el conductor. Malodea tuvo por unos segundos la intensión de sentarse al lado de su amor platónico pero este sueño fue asesinado por Lina que rápidamente se las ingenio para sentarse al lado de su novio. Luego les seguían Roger Jr sentado al lado de Jobeax, Boogeyman sentado junto con Yuck, y dos asientos solos.

-Juntas? Claro!- dijeron espontáneamente Katie y Paige. Y se fueron a sentarse en esos lugares.

-Bien Yin, creo que solo somos tú y yo.- dice Malodea invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

-Eeer no lo sé Malodea, digo me caes bien y todo eso pero…- dice Yin tratando de no oler el fétido aroma de la princesa de los cerdos malolientes.

-Yin, ven siéntate!, te aparte un lugar solo para ti mi amor!- le dice Coop.

Yin se sienta junto a él sonriendo por no tener que soportar el terrible aroma todo el viaje. Coop le acaricia el rostro con cariño.

-(suspiro) entonces, pienso que me tendré que sentar yo sola.-dice Malodea con desanimo.

El viaje comenzó. Los amigos felices por compartir sus días de verano disfrutan la travesía escuchando música del estéreo, charlando y haciéndose bromas entre sí. Pasaron tres horas del viaje, solo quedan unos pocos kilómetros para llegar.

Dave se le aproxima a Yang.

-Yang?- pregunta con timidez

-Que quieres tronco parlante?- dice sin sacar los ojos de la ruta.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- da brincos desde su lugar.

-Qué? oooooooooh –rezonga - los troncos van al baño? No lo sabía. No puedes aguantártelo hasta que lleguemos como yo?.-

-pero Yang tengo que ir YA!- grita.

-Ok, ok ya va.-

Detiene el autobús en una gasolinera.

-Muy bien chicos, ya escucharon Dave va a ir a descargar lo que no tenemos interés de saber, si quieren bajen también por si van a hacer lo mismo.- les comenta Yang a sus amigos.

La gente baja con Dave que salió a toda velocidad al baño de caballeros. Lina se quedo en el vehículo con Yang.

-Es linda la intención que tienes de llevarnos.- le dice Lina a Yang.

-Aja.- le responde mirando su revista de comic.

-Puedes dejar de ver ese comic y mirarme por un momento a mi?- dice molesta.

-Perdón miel, de que querías que hablemos?- dice bajando la revista y viéndola a los ojos.

-Pues, nada. Pensé que me responderías quejándote porque te regañe por lo de la historieta.

Yang se le acerca a Lina para besarla, ella también lo hace, cuando ya están a punto de mostrarse amor por medio de un tierno beso sin ser vistos la vos del GPS interrumpe.

-"Usted está a solo unos metros de Ocean Beach, seguir adelante".- dice la mujer del artefacto con su acento español.

-Ya rugiste Jenny- le responde el muchacho al GPS y toca la bocina unas cuantas veces.- Vamos chicos que ya llegamos!.- grita con alegría.

-Jenny?, La nombraste Jenny?!- le reprocha Lina.

-Es un nombre bonito y va con su vos.-

Lina apoya frustrada su espalda contra el asiento y frunce el seño molesta por la interrupción.

Todos suben al autobús.

-Ya están todos?, déjenme ver, Yin está, Roger Jr está, las otras dos chicas las cuales no recuerdo ni me interesa su nombre están, Yuck está….. Bueno, ya esta me canse VALLAMOS NOS YA! WIII.- grita con exalto Yang arrancando el vehículo y yendo lo más rápido posible, olvidándose de pagar la gasolina que se le estaba inyectando al autobús y a DAVE!.

-Muy bien chicos, ya termine. Gracias por esperarme, ustedes sí que son amigos de verdad y…-se queda callado por un segundo dándose cuenta de que lo habían olvidado en la gasolinera.- oooow otra vez!, por qué a mí?- opta por correr desesperadamente por la autopista en rastro de los adolescentes.- Yang!, Yin!, Roger Jr! Y los demás! ESPERENME!- grita el tronco mientras corre entre jadeos.

Finalmente llegaron al esperado lugar de vacaciones. OCEAN BEACH!.Los amigos apoyan sus rostros sobre la ventanilla mirando asombrados por el espectacular lugar. El lugar lo tiene todo, centros comerciales, cines, playa, etc. Pasan por la playa, el mar es de un hermoso azul y las olas están increíbles. No solo eso también la gente que se encuentra allí, mujeres y hombres de cuerpos increíble yace en esta. Provocando el jadeo de Katie, Paige y Malodea por los chicos y de la mayor parte de los chicos del autobús, incluyendo a Yang que se le aparto la mirada del camino observando a las chicas en la playa jugando al vóley, una de ellas lo saluda; Lina hirviendo de celos le da una cachetada por detrás de la cabeza. Yang responde con un "AUCH" pero sin reprocharle nada y obsequiándole una avergonzada sonrisa a su novia.

Coop es el más excitado por las sensuales jóvenes de la playa llegando a babearse encima y a poner ojos de bobo. Yin nota lo ocurrido, pero decide no decirle nada a su novio y bajar la mirada dando un suspiro indignado. Yuck es el único en ver lo sucedido poniéndose mal por Yin.

El autobús arriba el hotel para alumnos de su secundaria. Este es una gigantesca mansión llena de alumnos recién llegados y profesores tutores. Es hermosa la mansión, con vista al mar y un jardín lleno de flores exóticas.

-Lindo autobús conejo Woo-Foo, a quien se la compraste?- le pregunta uno de los dos amigos que justo pasaban burlonamente.

-a tu madre osito cariñosito- le responde sarcástico el conductor a el oso que lo había burlado.

Yang detiene el vehículo y bajan todos menos él.

-Chicos, voy a estacionar esta chatarra, ustedes mientras regístrense en las habitaciones, y no se olviden de guardarme uno para mí, no vemos.- Yang se va.

-WOOW!-dicen todos al unisonó viendo tanta gente en tal lugar de maravilla.

El grupo de los hombres se separa del de las chicas yéndose hacia el enlistado de las habitaciones para varones. Yin corre con emoción y salta a abrazarlas por detrás sobre los hombros a Lina, Katie, Paige y Malodea.

-Nien chicas!, ya estamos aquí! No es lindo?!, vamos a estar nosotras cinco unidas no solo en clases sino también conviviendo!- dice felizmente la coneja rosa.

-Si!, eeemm hablando de eso…- dice Paige saliendo del abrazo de la amistad.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta Yin.

-Paige y yo nos inscribimos por internet solas en otra habitación con otra gente sin consultarles- dice arrebatadamente Katie , al terminar de hablar tapa su boca arrepentida por decirlo en modo brutal.

-Que!, pero, pensé que íbamos a estar juntas en la misma habitación.- dice con desilusión la coneja rosa.

- AY perdón Yin!, y les juro que no lo hicimos por no querer estar con ustedes es que son vacaciones y soñamos con abrir nuestro círculo de amigos y conocer nuevas personas.- dice Paige.

-Pero relájense girls que también pensamos en ustedes- Katie les da una llave de una habitación, habitación 20, Lina lo toma y lo observan confusas las tres.-

-Es la habitación 20, nos las ingeniamos por conseguir el mejor y confortable sitio de convivencia para ustedes, además no tendrán que lidiar con molestos ruidos de gente que no conocen porque solo serán ustedes 3, no es genial?!.- dice Katie.

-Ok, se nos hace tarde chicas nos vemos después en la playa!, bye!.- dice Katie yéndose.

Naty camina vulgarmente con sus secuaces porristas detrás de ella. Luce un atuendo de diva y una mirada desafiante mientras menea su larga cola de perrito.

-Caminen chicas así conseguimos el mejor sitio lejos de estas perdedoras.- dice ignorándolas a Yin, Lina y Malodea.

Yin gruñe y prende sus manos de energía Woo-Foo celeste. Lina la detiene con el brazo.

-No gastes tus fuerzas en ellas Yin, que hoy será un día agotador.- dice Lina.

Yin asiente y desaparece la magia celeste.

Más alejado están los chicos inscribiéndose en las habitaciones.

-Chicos, chicos ya nos anote. Nuestras habitaciones son la número 44 y 45.- dice Roger Jr viendo las llaves y saca una nota.- Los anote así: Yang, Yuck, Joveaux y yo estaremos en la 44, Coop, Boogeyman, Vinnie y Dave en la 45, alguna duda?-

-NOP-dijeron ello.

-una pregunta?, donde esta Dave?.- pregunta Boogeyman. Todos miran a su alrededor.

-debió quedarse por ahí leyendo algo, no importa!. Vallamos ya que no aguanto más las mochilas de Yang sobre mi espalda. Que tienen a caso? Rocas?.-dice Roger Jr.

Yin, Lina y Malodea llegan a la habitación 20.

-Bueno chicas, he aquí la habitación 20, dejemos nuestras cosas rápido y vallamos a la playa antes de que caiga el sol- dice Yin metiendo la llave por la cerradura.

-Ojala que el sol sea así, o sino mi piel seguirá siendo blanca leche y no obtendré mi bronceado caribeño- dice Malodea.

La puerta se abre y las tres entran. Verdaderamente el lugar es el mejor. Bien decorado con una ventana con vista al mar, flores en un florero sobre una mesa en el centro del sitio, tres camas confortables, un televisor y un enorme guardarropa.

-Woow, miren eso una ventana viendo el mar, las camas, AAAH! Y lo mejor de todo un enorme guardarropa, por fin encontré uno en que él entre toda mi ropa!.- dice extremadamente feliz.

-Por mi parte en las dos únicas cosas que digo "ojala" es primero: trata de no apestar la zona con tu FEO olor, y en segunda: no te acerque a Yang. Oh sí, ya se tu secretito te he visto babeándote por él princesa fétida.- le dice Lina a Malodea.

La sala entra en silencio. Malodea se queda perpleja, Yin se detiene de acomodar su ropa en el guardarropa.

-Err Lina?-dice Yin

-Como puedes decir eso? Yo no soy esa clase de persona.- dice Malodea

-Claro que lo eres querida, si no fuera así, porque te desilusionaste cuando me senté junto con Yang en el autobús?.- dice Malodea.

La perrita y la cerda hormiguera discuten sin dar brazo a torcer. Yin trata de calmarlas pero todo es en vano, asi que sigue con su irremediable obsesión por colocar su ropa en el lindo guardarropas.

Mientras en la habitación 44 Yuck, Yang, Roger Jr y Jobeaux van a abrir la puerta. Jobeax la abre, y se desilusionan al ver la horrible habitación que les toco. Camas descuidadas, paredes sucias, flores marchitas en la mesa central, guardarropas pequeño y con moho y televisor antiguo.

-QUE!? Oh hombre esto es un fiasco! Roger Jr dijiste que las habías escogido bien!- grita Yang enojado con Roger Jr.

-No sé qué paso, estaba llenando la solicitud y tenía pensado tomas la 20 pero luego me quede mirando a la mujer recepcionista con su belleza irrevocable y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había elegido esta y la 45.-

-Bueno por lo menos tiene una ventana. -Yuck levanta la persiana de esta, un águila aparece de allí y ataca al conejo verde picoteándole las orejas.- AAAAH SUELTAMA SUELTAME AGUILA ESTUPIDA!- dice él mientras la golpea con su espala en posición inclinada, esta lo suelta y se va volando, Yuck cierra la ventana jadeando.

-Chicos lo material no importa, mientras estemos juntos, les juro que nada ni nadie podrá con esta amistad!... soné muy cursi, verdad?- dice Jobeax.

-SI y rápido que por lo menos tenemos playa!.- dice Yang

**FINAL CHICOS Y CHICAS! LES GUSTO?, YA SE FUE ELGO EXTENZO Y TAL VEZ CANSADOR PERO TRATARE DE HACER QUE LOS PROXIMOS NO SE VEAN TAN DENSOS! LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN SUS VIDAS Y RECOMIENDEN!, RECUERDEN QUE CADA COMENTARIO ES UN ABRAZO PARA MI!**

**GRACIAS POR TODO FANFICTIONERS!**

**P.D:ALGUIEN SABE SI YIN YANG YO VOLVERA A LA TV?. PORQUE HE ESTADO EN INTERNET Y SE ESTA COMENTANDO QUE SALDRA UNA PELICULA DE YIN YANG YO LLAMADA "EL REGRESO DE ERADICUS" AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK wiki/Yin_Yang_Yo!:_The_Return_of_Eradicus Y QUE POSTERIORMENTE A ESTA SALDRA UNA SERIE LLAMADA YIN YANG YO X EN EL CUAL ESTARAN VERSION ANIME ESTE ES EL LINK wiki/Yin_Yang_Yo!_XD YO YA ESTUBE INVESTIGANDO, VIENDO LA SINOPSIS Y LA LINTA DE LOS EPISODIOS Y PARECE QUE ESTA BUENA AUNQUE NO SE SI QUIERO QUE SEAN EN ANIME, PREFIERO MAS SUS VERSIONES ORIGINALES;). ME ENCANTARIA QUE REGRESARA ESTA SERIE A LA TELEVISION PORQUE REALMENTE MARCO EN MI INFANCIA Y CADA VEZ QUE VEO LOS CAPITULOS ME LLEVAN A MOMENTOS FELICES!. **

**USTEDES QUE OPINAN? SERA CIERTO? Y SI ES ASI, TENDRA ÉXITO O SOLO FRACASO?, ESPERO NO DESILUCIONARME CON LOS EPISODIOS DE LA SECUELA Y QUE REGRESE QUE LA TELE REALMENTE LA NECESITA A LA SERIE HABIENDO SERIES FEAS HOY EN DIA QUE TIENEN COMO 10 TEMPORADAS!.**

**ESPERO SU COMENTARIO!**

**LOS AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


	17. Capitulo 17: Dias de verano

Capitulo 17: Días de verano

La playa. ¿Qué es el verano sin playa? Nada. La playa se puede decir que es el sitio mas cool entre las obsesiones de los jóvenes para salir de día,; no hay nada más lindo que juguetear en el mar, broncearse en la arena, disfrutar de un delicioso helado escuchando música y obviamente nada sería divertido sin amigos con quienes disfrutar.

En esta playa hay mucha gente, familias que vacacionan, amigos, parejas, etc. como es habitual los niños juegan a orillas del agua, surfistas aprovechan las grandes olas alejadas, parejitas enamoradas caminan cerca del agua, familias disfrutan de un rico picnic y adolescentes aprovechan sus momentos para coquetear. Nunca falta un puesto de churros y una tienda de comida (eso es infaltable).

Desde lejos se ven llegar dos amigas, una elefanta gris con cabello castaños recogido por una liga como cala de caballo y una osa color marrón claro que tiene brackets, Paige y Katie.

-Que hay ciudadanos de Ocean Beach? Las reinas del verano han llegado!- dicen sonrientes las chicas.

Ninguno le toma la palabra.

-No nos debieron haber escuchado.- dice Katie optimistamente.

De pronto las miradas de ellas se iluminaron al ver a tres chicos guapos conversando. Entonces deciden acercárseles a ellos un poco para que las escuchen y fingen estar cansadas de sostener sus sombrillas, toallas y bolsos.

-Oh, que calor hace aquí!, ¿Dónde encontraremos el sitio donde están nuestros amigos y asi librarnos de todas estas pesadas cosas?!.- dice Paige tratando de llamar la atención de los chavos.

-Si tan solo estuvieran aquí unos sexis y musculosos hombres que nos pudieran ayudar a sostener tal carga!- acota Katie dramática.

Los tres chicos atractivos se miran entre ellos tratando de no creer que el mensaje era para ellos. Uno de ellos se atreve a hablar.

-Eeem nos hablabas a nosotros?.-

-SI! –dicen ellas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa gigantesca e ilusa, intimidante para los chicos.

-Como se llaman?- dice Paige.

-Brad y ellos son… Jordán y Kevin.- dice uno aterrorizado por las chicas.

-Vienen aquí a menudo?- pregunta Paige.

-Pues, vivimos en esta ciudad así que técnicamente…- dice Kevin.

-Somos turistas, venimos de la secundaria Woo- Foo.-dice Katie interrumpiéndolo muy emocionada.

-A guarda… ustedes vienen de la secundaria Woo- Foo?-dice Jordán sonriendo.

-Eer si, dah! Ay ustedes son lindos pero son tan sordos!.- dice Katie.

-Conocen a Yin y Yang?!- dice Brad emocionado.

-Por supuesto! Son nuestros amigos, vinieron a vacacionar aquí con nosotras.- dice Paige.

-Oh por dios, esto es increíble! Yin y Yang son nuestros más grandes ídolos! De hecho todos los ciudadanos de aquí los aman por sus logros!.- dice Brad.

- Oigan ¿pueden hacer que ellos nos enseñen algunas de sus maniobras?- dice Jordán.

-No, no, ¡hagan que Yang autografié mi playera!- dice Brad.

-Me consiguen una cita con Yin?.- dice Kevin con mirada inocente.

-No, no y obvio que no!, pero si quieren pueden ayudarnos a ubicar nuestras cosas en un lindo sitio.- dice Katie.

Los tres chicos desilusionados toman las cosas y las sueltan al suelo sin animo a la acción y se van. Katie y Paige al ver que sus próximos a conquistar se les escapaban corren hacia ellos y los toman de los brazos.

-Pero si quieren, pueden escuchar anécdotas nuestras vividas con Yin y Yang- dice Paige.

-SI!- dicen los muchachos felices.

-Ok, a ver… una vez Yang entro a un concurso de comer hamburguesas y termino vomitando a los jueces en frente de todo el mundo, fue totalmente asqueroso!.- dice Paige.

-Pero eso no es nada comparado al gigantesco grano comer que una vez le salió a Yin. Era tan asqueroso que no fue a la escuela por una semana por que no quería que la vieran con esa horrorosita!.- dice Katie.

Los cinco se van caminando por la playa mientras escuchan las historias de las amigas.

En otro sector de la playa están Malodea, Lina, Yang, Jobeaux, y Roger Jr. Lina y Malodea están bajo las sombrillas mientras que los chicos están corriendo cerca de la marea. Mas lejos de ellos están Boogeyman haciendo de Dj de la playa y Vinnie comprándose un churro. La canción de ahora es "Una Vaina Loca" de Fuego.

-Perdón si te juzgue mal Malodea, no sé en que estaba pensando, tal vez era el calor o la ansiedad lo que me puso, ya sabes, histérica. No debí desquitarme contigo, lo siento!.- se disculpa Lina con Malodea.

-No importa Li!, en primer lugar yo nunca debí fijarme en tu chico!, te prometo que no se repetirá! Lo juro!- dice Malodea.

-Entonces… Amigas?.-

-Amigas!.-

La cerda hormiguera abraza a Lina. Lina la abraza también, pero al hacerlo huele el apestoso aroma que irradia su amiga asfixiándose con este y poniendo cara de nauseas. Saca un broche para la ropa y se lo pone en su nariz tapando sus hoyos nasales y así no oler el olor.

-Hey chicas por que en vez de abrazarse no vienen al mar?- interfiere sugiriendo Yang.

Lina habla pero sus palabras no son entendidas debido a que el broche que tapa sus aberturas nasales le hace tener una voz con sinusitis.

-Es cue quin tiege el boqueadol- dice Lina

-Oh, perdón, que dijiste?!- dice Yang riéndose de su voz.

Lina se saca el broche de su nariz.

-No podemos ir al mar, porque nos olvidamos el bloqueador solar en nuestra habitación, y Yin esta ahí.- dice Lina algo molesta.

-Y por qué no le dicen a ella que lo traiga?.- dice Jobeaux.

-No, podemos. Yin está muy ocupada con los trabajos que nos dejo el subdirector, y quiere terminarlos lo antes posible así se queda libre el resto del verano.-dice Lina.

**Mientras tanto**

-Cuanto tiempo mas pof pof debemos estar aquí?- dice Coop acostado en una cama mirando el techo.

Al lado del pollo esta Yin sentada en un escritorio trabajando en su laptop los papeleos que el subdirector le había encargado.

-Hasta que logre terminar con este trabajo.- dice ella sin sacar sus ojos de la computadora.

-Pero me aburro mucho!, quiero pof pof ir a la playa!, te falta mucho?.-

-No, solo déjame remodelar un poco aquí, unos repasos por aquí y…. ya casi, modifico esta parte- mientras la coneja hablaba no se dio cuenta de que el pollo se fue de la habitación del hotel sigilosamente.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Yin voltea para ver que Coop se había ido, pero no le presta importancia y continúa con su trabajo.

-No importa.- dice con una sonrisa relajada.- después lo alcanzare.-

Al otro lado de la puerta, Coop ve a través de sus lentes oscuros para el sol una cabeza verde con forma de bola de fuego subiendo por las escaleras.

-Hola Coop!- dice Yuck levantando la mano para chocar los cinco.

-Que estás haciendo? No puedes estar aquí!- dice él sin responderle el choque de manos.

-Tranquilo!, recibí un mensaje a mi celular del grupo diciéndome que lleve la pelota de futbol para entrenar y bloqueador solar, aquí en mi brazo tengo la pelota. Pero no tengo el bloqueador, así que vine aquí para tomar prestado el de las chicas, hay alguien allí?- Pregunta Yuck señalando la puerta de la habitación 20.

-Sí, Yin. Pero no creo que debas entrar, ella esta, ya sabes, algo estresada con los exámenes y otras cosas que pof pof, en otras palabras,: algo histérica. No deberías entrar.- miente Coop.

-En cerio?-

-Si!, así es. Así que, por que no te vas a la playa a disfrutar de las vacaciones? Yo te alcanzo al rato! Y pof pof… yo llevare la pelota!- dicho y hecho el pollo le arrebata la pelota de futbol de las manos y toma el ascensor.- Perdón, te dejaría un espacio, pero soy pof pof claustrofóbico y no me gusta estar con gente encerrado en un lugar, asi que tendrás que pof pof usar las escaleras otra vez.- le miente nuevamente.

Cuando el pollo ya se había ido y el pasillo quedo totalmente vacío Yuck toca la puerta de la habitación 20.

-Está abierta.- dice Yin.

Yuck la abre, dándole la espalda esta Yin escribiendo en la computadora.

-Coop, regresaste. No pensé que te arrepentirías tan rápido de dejarme hablando sola, entonces…- Yin se da para y camina hacia la puerta viendo a quien en realidad le estaba hablando era a Yuck.-Oh, hola Yuck!, perdón si te confundí con Coop.-

-No, hay de que, hey por casualidad tienes bloqueador solar?, los chicos me lo pidieron y en nuestro cuarto no hay.-

-Si, creo que tengo uno por aquí.- Yin comienza a buscar en su bolso.

Yuck se aproxima a la computadora y espía con sus ojos desde la distancia que está haciendo.

-Eem que estás haciendo?-pregunta con intriga el conejo verde.

-Un trabajo del subdirector que nos encargo a Lina y mí para que hiciéramos por él.- dice Yin recordando aquel momento indignante y girando sus ojos.

-WOOW, eso si que es una tortura!.-

-Sí, estoy tan aburrida y con impotencia que quisiera largarlo todo en una lucha- Yin le entrega el bloqueador a Yuck.

Yuck se queda pensando.

-Tengo una idea.- dice sonriendo.

Yin pone cara confusa.

-Conozco un sitio donde puedes descargar toda tu ira y con toda la diversión que desees!- dice Yuck.

-Para mí?, no, no, Yuck, gracias, pero yo..-Dice Yin insegura.

-Confías en mi?- dice el conejo verde ofreciéndole su mano.

-Qué?!-

-Confías en mi?- repite Yuck ofreciéndole su mano.

Yin piensa unos segundos. Finalmente sonríe y dice con una suave y decidida voz.-

-Si.- toma la mano que Yuck le había ofrecido. Entonces Yuck la lleva fuera de la habitación hacia otro lugar divertido.

**Mientras tanto en la playa**

-Ya me canse de esperar a Yuck!, iré a comprar un helado la tienda!- dice Lina saliendo de su lugar cerca de Malodea y debajo de la sombrilla.

Caminando por la playa y desconcertada ante tanta gente allí no se dio cuenta la linda perrita aguamarina de que una pelota de voleibol la golpea en la cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Después de un tiempo, Lina despierta entreabriendo sus ojos y viendo imágenes borrosas.

-Ay no se lastimo?!.- se oye una voz femenina preocupada.

-Debemos llamar a los guardavidas!.- dice una voz masculina.

-Chico, chicos, relájense, solo tráiganme hielo, si?- esa vos si es familiar para la inconsciente perrita.

-Ok-asintieron ellos y se fueron por hielo.

-Lina?, Lina. No te preocupes, no te lastimaste, el golpe solo te altero un poco.- dice la voz misteriosa.

-Co-como sabes mi mi nombre?-

-Lina, no me vez?, soy Cody!.- dice el sonriendo.

-Cody? … Cody!, hola! Como estas?-

Los otros dos adolescentes le traen al venado hielo.

-Yo muy bien ahora que te veo, pero tú no si no relajas tu cuello un poco mas.-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien!. Solo fue un golpe, solamente eso-

-Y, que hacías caminando en medio de la cancha de voleibol?-

-Era una cancha de voleibol?!, Oh perdón de seguro les arruine el partido!.- dice arrepentida Lina.

-No, no. De hecho ya se estaba comenzando a volver aburrido!-

-bueno, si me necesitas. Iba a comprar un helado antes de que ya sabes la cabeza y… jaja- dice ella yéndose.

-Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, aquí estaré Lina!.- le grita sonriente Cody.

Al voltearse Cody se encuentra con los ojitos picarones de sus compañeros de voleibol, haciéndole burla por tal comportamiento con Lina, haciéndole bromas e imitándolo con una voz cursi. Cody los ignora y camina hacia otra parte.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la playa**

"Los Lobos" sin descanso entrenan en un sector de la playa para poder alcanzar las finales de futbol preparatorianas. Dirigiéndolos esta el entrenador de su escuela diciéndoles que hacer mientras juegan.

-Vamos Yang! La pelota es un objeto no presumas con ella!. Roger Jr haz defensa en el arco de Vinnie!. Jobeaux pídele la pelota a Yang!. Por Dios chicos esto es un partido no piensen en tonterías!- los manda el entrenador mientras estos entrenan, después de unos minutos les dice "descanso" y los chicos se acercan al mayor para platicar sobre estrategias de juego.

-"Lobos" les tengo una sorpresa, adivinen qué?, los inscribí a concursar en "Los Torneos de Futbol intercolegiales"!. No es estupendo?- dice el entrenador con una cara optimista, esperando la felicidad y el exalto del equipo pero solo obteniendo quejas y caras largas.

-Pero que paso?, a caso no decían que estaban ansiosos por participar y romperles el trasero a los insoportables de la escuela "Pilsun"?- dice el entrenador.

-Pues sí, pero…- dice Yang tristemente.

-Aun no estamos listos para esto.- dice Roger Jr.

-Es decir claro que queremos ganar y vencer a los de la escuela "Pilsun" pero no estamos totalmente seguros de estar listos.- dice Yang.

-ESO ES LO QUE YO DIJE!- dice Roger Jr.

-Como sea, puede ser que no estén lo suficientemente confiados para hacerlo ahora. Pero relájense que hay suficiente tiempo para reformar además ustedes son el mejor equipo que la escuela puede conseguir y además con nuestros dos jugadores estrellas, Yang y Yuck, es poco probable que nos venzan!- trata de animarlos en entrenador.

-Hablando de eso: donde está Yuck?- dice Boogeyman.

Todos voltean para ver si estaba por allí pero no lo encuentran. De repente un rectángulo marrón se ve caer desde el cielo, los chicos cegados por el sol no logran notar con nitidez de quien o de qué se trata, la voz aguda y chillona como de un grito de niñita se escucha mas fuerte a medida de que se acerca al suelo.

-Que es…?- dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

El rectángulo marrón cae contra en suelo, es Dave, todo sucio y algo golpeado y rasguñado.

-Dave?- dice el entrenador.

Dave se levanta y se frota las manos sobre su pecho limpiándose.

-Uuuff, No tienen idea de lo que me paso!, verán después de que ustedes accidentalmente y sin ninguna intención se hayan olvidado de mi en la gasolinera…- comienza su historia el tronco parlante.

-Te perdimos?- pregunta Coop.

-Te olvidamos en la gasolinera?- pregunta Jobeaux.

-Venias con nosotros en el autobús?- pregunta Yang.

-Corrí y corrí desesperadamente tratando de que paren, fue cuando vi a una manada de pájaros carpinteros merodeando por allí, y les pedí si me podían llevar volando a Ocean Beach, tal como en las películas. Desgraciadamente olvide que pájaros carpinteros aman picotear madera y es por eso que estoy así de…- La anécdota de Dave es cortada por el ronquido del equipo de futbol y su entrenador quienes duermen muy relajadamente en la arena.-Mejor me voy a buscar agua para el equipo.- dice Dave desilusionado.

El entrenador se despierta en tanto Dave se va.

-Muy bien, muy bien equipo despiértense. Habíamos quedado en algo antes de que le aguatero interfiriera… Oh si Yuck, alguien sabe donde esta?.-

-Yo hable con él hace unas dos horas atrás desde mi celular pidiéndole que traiga bloqueador solar para las nenas y el balón para entrenar.- dice Jobeaux.

-Pero Coop trajo el balón.- dice Roger Jr.

-Bueno es que yo pof pof me encontré con él en el hotel y como él estaba tan distraído en algún otro asunto menos en el equipo decidí yo, como buen compañero de equipo, que yo me encargaría de traer la pelota mientras él se la pasaba por ahí haciendo cosas pof pof inmaduras.- dice Coop.

-Entonces no sabes donde está ahora?.- dice Yang.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en el hotel pof pof pero quien sabe un criminal como él ahora podría estar quemando un supermercado o torturando pobres huérfanos.- dice Coop.

-Oye! Tal vez Yuck haya sido malvado pero eso no te da el derecho a juzgarlo ahora que cambió! Además tú también fuiste malvado!.- dice Yang sacando su espada en defensa de Yuck.

-Oh tratas de provocarme? Sabes puedes golpearme cuando quieras, pero recuerda que salgo con tu hermana y cualquier daño que me hagas puede hacer que pof pof ella te odie al instante!.-

Yang se encoje de hombres después de escuchar lo que el pollo había dicho, era verdad le guste o no Coop es el novio de su hermana y no queda nada bien que los cuñados se golpeen. El conejo azul guarda su espada y se va hacia otra parte gruñendo entre dientes.

-Estúpido pollo niñito de mama, quien se cree él para actuar así? Se cree mucho porque tiene la energía del Maestro de la Noche en su cuerpo, "Hay mírenme soy Coop y puedo levantar el Titanic de mar porque tengo la energía del Maestro de la Noche y …- Lo imita Yang mientras se aleja en vos baja, pisando castillos de arena e interrumpiendo partidos de tejo. De pronto un martillo volador golpea la cabeza de nuestro imitador haciéndolo caer al suelo y ver estrellitas de todos los tamaños y colores.

-Estrellita donde estas? Quiero verte titilar…- canta inconsciente en el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Una hermosa ardilla de cabello largo y rubio y ojos color miel se acerca al conejo caído. Esta lleva una malla entera roja, uniforme de salvavidas.

-Oh, no! Estas vivo, cuantos dedos ves?, no no mejor, cuantos mocos vez?.- le dice esta mostrándole sus hoyos nasales.

Yang dice palabras confusas como "ahajkjmanjaklak".

-Estuvo cerca. Me llamo Megan, gusto en conocerte y tu eres…. YANG!, oh por Dios oh por Dios! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ES YANG! YO HE NOQUEADO A YANG! . Lo escribiré en mi Twitter y publicaré en mi muro-La ardilla acerca su cabeza a la del conejo, aun confundido por el golpe, levanta su mano con el celular y se saca una foto con él.- y… publicar listo AAAAAAAAHH (Grita de la emoción) este es el mejor día de mi vida!.- la ardilla se levanta y comienza a bailar atolondradamente el Gangnam Style.

**Mientras en una cafetería**

Katie, Paige, Brad, Jordán y Kevin están sentados en una mesa de la cafetería Starbucks tomando unos ricos cafés.

-Entonces yo le dije, antes de salir contigo cambia tu auto modelo pica piedra y tira tu celular veterano al inodoro! Jajajajaj.- dice Paige.

Los chicos y las chicas se ríen por la anécdota.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA !.-

-Cuenta otra vez la parte en donde aparece Yin!- dice Kevin con mirada enamorada.

-Yin no está en la escena, lo que conté fue algo que nos sucedió a Katie, Lina y a mi.- dice Paige molesta.

-Bueno entonces saca a Katie y pon a Yin en la escena.- dice Kevin

-Sí, hazlo!.- dicen los otros dos muchachos.

-Se acabo, estuvimos más de dos horas hablando y lo único que les interesan son Yin y Yang, ni siquiera pidieron nuestros números!. Nos vamos! Ya estamos hartas de tan poca acción!.- dice Katie.

Las dos chicas se levantan de sus asientos enfadadas y se van hacia la puerta.

-Oh y ustedes pagaran la cuenta!- dice Paige.

La osa y la elefanta caminan por la vereda de la calle. En su recorrido hacen varias paradas en locales de ropa y centros comerciales. Cuando ya están cerca de volver al hotel pasan por un sitio de Paintball al aire libre. Curiosas, se quedan observando la batalla de pintura en ese bosque. Personas de atuendos color rojo y azul se disparan al color contrario en búsqueda de ganar la "guerra" de mentirita. Uno de ellos le dispara un balín de pintura violeta a Katie.

-HEY, CUIDADO BRUTOS ACABAN DE MANCHAR MI PLAYERA!- dice la osa enfurecida.

-Yin?- dice Paige.

-No Paige. No dije JEAN dije PLAYERA, QUE ES IGUAL A REMERA.-dice Katie.

-No dije JEAN, dije ¿YIN?.-Dice Paige.

Las dos quedan paralizadas al ver a una coneja vestida de atuendo camuflado de guerra color azul, con gafas protectoras y un arma de paintball disparándoles a personas del equipo rojo con total violencia y emoción. Ahora sale Yin detrás de la roca y persigue a un Koala del equipo rojo, el Koala, aterrado por la coneja, corre gritando y suplicando por su madre. Finalmente este tropieza con sus agujetas desatadas, Yin se le aproxima y le dispara varias veces con el arma.

-TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!- dice Yin con exalto. Su sonrisa emocionada marcaba un gran amor hacia este juego.

-AUCH AUCH BASTA!, ya sé que es pintura pero duele!AUCHH!.- grita el pobre Koala.

-YIN!- dicen Katie y Paige al unisonó.

-Oh hola Katie, hey Paige!. Qué pasa?- Yin se les acerca a dialogar.

-Que haces vestida así?- dice Katie.

-Esto?, Oh es mi uniforme de "guerra" jajaja, soy del equipo azul.-

-Hey! No puedes hablar con las otras personas!, esto es una guerra!.- dice el Koala.

-CALLATE NERD!.- dice Yin y le vuelve a disparar nuevamente.

-Y.. por que estas aquí?- pregunta Paige.

-Yuck me invito a venir, deberían venir a jugar con nosotros es súper divertido!.- dice Yin.

-Ay la verdad que si!.- dice Katie con una sonrisa- pero ahora no podemos, tenemos que encontrar a Lina y Malodea- se desilusiona la osa.

Yuck se aproxima a Yin sigilosamente tratando de no ser escuchado por ella escondiéndose en un arbusto que se acerca a ella cada vez más. Yuck es del equipo rojo.

-AJAAA!.- salta el conejo verde sorprendiéndola a Yin y disparándole con su arma escupe balines de pintura, Yin salta y esquiva los balines. También contraataca y comienzan a dispararse uno al otro.

-WOOW Yin, Katie y yo, pero mas Katie. Tenemos la culpa de no querer estar contigo y las demás solo por querer conocer otra gente, pero nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad ustedes son sensacionales. Quieres venir con nosotras y Lina y Malodea a comer pizza esta noche?. Katie paga.- dice Paige.

-QUE!- dice Katie.

-Uhh lo siento Paige, pero Yuck y yo conocimos gente genial aquí y nos invitaron a hacer algo esta noche, será otro día.- dice Yin muy involucrada en la guerra de pintura entre ella y Yuck.

**EN FIIIIIIIIN! SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN, SI NO LES GUSTO TAMBIEN!:) GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO EN MIS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO QUE LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO! AHORA, QUE SORPRESAS NOS ESPERARAN MAS ADELASNTE CHAN CHAN…( MUSICA DE SUSPENSO JAJA). COMO SEA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y MUCHA SUERTE EN SU VIDA.**

**OH Y LES DESEO A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE YIN YANG YO! UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2013 JUNTO CON SUS SERES AMADOS! 3**

**SEAN FELICES!:)**

**LOS AMO!.**

**SOFII.R**


	18. Capitulo 18: La terminacion y el beso

Capitulo 18:

Yang despierta de repente, jadeando y transpirado. Cuando logra por fin mantener su respiración en calma, acaricia su cabeza adolorido, siente con su mano izquierda una vendita sobre la zona donde había tenido un golpe con un martillo. Confundido, mira a su alrededor y nota que él está en la enfermería de la playa. Cerca de su camilla hay otras personas acostadas en sus respectivas camillas con diferentes situaciones como dolores estomacales, desmayos, etc.; y también cuatro enfermeras que conversan entre ellas.

-Pero que…?, Enfermeras, Hey!, me escuchan?!, enfermeras!- les dice el guerrero conejo Yang a las enfermeras del rincón tratando de llamar su atención, pero no lo logra así que se queda callado hasta que…

-HOLA GUERRERO!- dice Megan saliendo por debajo de la camilla de Yang.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grita Yang asustado.

-Si que te asute, o no?. Suelo hacer eso, pero relájate no muerdo. O al menos eso es lo que mi terapeuta dijo después de varias sesiones.- dice ella simpáticamente.

-Quien eres?- dice Yang

-Megan Sottom, aunque algunos me llaman "Megu" o "Meggie" , o como diría mi mama "sal de aquí niña!" jaja.- se hacen unos segundos de silencio.

-Ahh, tú eras la que bailaba el Gangnam Style-

-Exacto!, pero lo hice porque… bueno eres jeje, soy tu fan!- dice ella algo ruborizada.

-Pues, ya somos dos!- dice Yang sonriendo.

-De veras, me encantan tus técnicas de lucha, tus frases, incluso cuando molestas a tu hermana!- Megan le muestra al conejo posters, comics, figuras de acción, todo de él.

-Woow!, quien autorizo a que se vendan estas cosas de mi sin mi autorización!- dice mirando los comics de sus aventuras y después admirando las figuras de acción de él.

Luego su mirada se desvía hacia otros comics que están a un costado de la ardilla Megan.

-Eres fan de "U DUDE" también?!- dice Yang emocionado.

-Yep, tengo toda la colección de sus historietas, es algo que me gusta hacer cuando no estoy jugando videojuegos o flojeando por ahí-

-Juegas videojuegos también?! Y flojeas también?!- sonríe emocionadamente Yang.

- Mis videojuegos favoritos son…- dice ella.

-"RECIDENT EVIL 6", "DINO CRISIS 2", Y "LEFT 4 DEAD 2"!- dice ambos al mismo tiempo

-Jajaja esto es asombroso!, jamás vi a una chica que le gustara flojear, los comics y los videojuegos!-dice Yang.

-Si, mis padres y mi hermana siempre se quejan de mí por ser así.-

-Pff, mi padre y mi hermana siempre me dicen "Yang levántate del sofá y haz algo productivo de tu vida", "Yang deja de hacer eso y ordena tu habitación", "Yang deja ese videojuego y ayúdame a combatir esta bestia". Es insoportable esa sensación, te compadezco.-

-Hey, si tú no tienes nada más que hacer, te gustaría venir conmigo a una fiesta en la playa, va a haber limbo y comida gratis!.-

-WOOHOO! COMIDA GRATIS!.- dice Yang y juntos se van de la enfermería hacia la fiesta.

Ya es de noche, el día paso totalmente rápido. Las 21:32 Pm Una noche hermosa llena de estrellas en el cielo y cantos de grillos.

Yin y Yuck están en la casa de Luke (un compañero de su torneo de Paitball) junto con sus compañeros de juego. Forman una ronda donde conversan mientras toman algunas bebidas. Yin ya comenzaba a aburrirse de escuchar tantas historias aburridas y le susurra desde lejos a Yuck de que desea irse del sitio en el que están.

-Bueno chicos (bosteza) ya es tarde y recordé de que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para prácticas futbol y Yin tiene una emergencia de… de… su tía, la necesita, tiene las dos piernas quebradas y necesita ayuda para.. Para ir al baño- dice Yuck.

-Es verdad eso Yin?- pregunta un nerd.

-Si… si, claro que si. Me necesita, soy su única pariente viva.- dice ella disimulando con la cara.

-Entonces, mucha suerte coneja con tu tía!, y tu conejo verde mucha suerte con esa especie de deporte de esfera revocante!- dice otro nerd.

-Que dices?- dice Yuck confundido por las palabras tan complejas.

-N-Nada!, se nos hace tarde, fue un gusto en conocerlos!, chaito!- dice Yin tomando la mano de Yuck y yéndose.

-Adiós! El gusto fue todo nuestro!- dicen ellos desde lo lejos.

Cuando se alejaron demasiado de los chicos corren rápidamente mientras ríen por lo sucedido.

**Mientras**

-Lina, ya hemos caminado por horas enteras!, podemos detenernos a comer algo?- dice Roger Jr.

Lina voltea y se encuentra con las caras de Malodea, Roger Jr, Coop, Jobeax y Dave mirándola con ojos tiernos para hacerla ceder.

-No, hasta que encontremos a Yang.-

-Oh pero ya te lo dije YANG SEGURAMENTE ESTA EN EL HOTEL, hay que volver!.-dice Roger jr.

-GRRR!- gruñe Lina con ojos de fuego.

-Bueno pero no te enojes!- dice cobardemente Roger Jr.

-Hey, escuchan eso?- dice Jobeax al escuchar música.

-parece que viene de ahí- dice Dave señalando hacia un lado.

-debe ser una fiesta- dice Malodea.-

-Vallamos!, donde hay una fiesta hay comida gratis, y donde hay comida gratis esta Yang!.- dice Lina.

Algo que está en el bolsillo de Coop vibra. Es su celular.

-Eeem, ustedes vallan sin mí que tengo que hacer unas cosas. Los veo al rato!- dice él viendo el nombre de la llamada perdida.

Los chicos lo miran desconfiadamente por un rato pero continúan caminando sin él hacia la fiesta.

La llamada perdida es de una tal chica llamada "Trish" a la cual más adelante podremos admirar de quien se trata.

-Hola Trish, que quieres?- dice el pollo molesto.- sabes que no puedes llamarme a esta hora!, si, si a mí también me gusto lo de anoche pero…. Deja de reclamarme todo!... escucha ahora no puedo hablarte tranquilo, después hablamos, si? No seas tan obvia y llama a otra hora. Si, si, yo también no dejo de pensar en ti, adiós!.- corta la llamada Coop.

Cuando al fin Lina y los demás llegaron a la fiesta en la playa:

-Llegamos!.- dice Jobeax.

-Ok, mezclémonos con la gente y veamos si podemos encontrar a ese mísero conejo!.- dice Lina.

Los chicos caminan entra los adolescentes por diferentes caminos, hay una fogata y algunos chicos y chicas sentados alrededor; también hay gente bailando, conversando y comiendo.

Caminando Lina ve a un grupo de jóvenes amontonados mirando y alentando a algo o a alguien que está en el medio del círculo. Ella se aproxima empujando a algunos chicos para poder ver de qué se trataba tanta alegría, se sorprende al ver a Yang y a una ardilla hembra rubia y de bellos ojos jugando al limbo juntos.

-Jugando al linbo, limbo, limbo…!- canta Megan mientras baja.

-…por la vara bajaras!- continua cantando mientras baja Yang.

-A ver hasta cuanto puedes bajar y quien ganara?!- dice uno que sostiene el palo del limbo.

-Oh, yo te podre decir quién perderá AHORA!, YANG!.- Lina lo toma de las orejas al conejo, interrumpiendo el duelo de limbo.

-AUCH, me lastimas Lina!.-

-Se puede saber que hacías aquí, jugando al limbo con esta ardilla tonta, mientras yo te buscaba por todas partes!.- dice enojada Lina.

-Se llama Megan y no es tonta!, le gustan los videojuegos, flojear y los comic!-

-y porque ella le gusta eso y a mí no, eso quiere decir que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella que con tu novia?!.- dice enojada.

La gente, chismosa, se pone a escuchar la discusión.

-QUE?!, NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER TAN CELOSA SOLO POR UN MINUTO!-

-CELOSA?, YO?! POR FAVOR!, NO ESTOY SIENDO CELOSA!. Hace días que estoy tratando de llamar tu atención para que por un momento tengamos un tiempo como novio y novia y que encuentro?... a ti jugando al limbo con esta suripanta de cuarta!.- dice Lina furiosa.

-Asi!, PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME AGRADA QUE PASES LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO HABLANDO CON TU SUPUESTO "AMIGO" DICIENDOME QUE SOLO LO TIENE A ÈL EN LA FRIEND ZONE, CUANDO EN REALIDAD ÈL SE ESTA BABOSEANDO POR TÌ!- replica Yang.

-Otra vez hablando de Cody!, podrías dejar de pensar que yo podría engañarte con él!-

-No, porque si no te diste cuenta el señor cara de ángel, musculoso y de 1 metro 80 es difícil de ignorar que cualquiera se podría enamorar de él!-

-De verdad piensas que yo soy una "cualquiera"?- pregunta Lina tristemente.

Yang se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se arrepiente.

-NOO, NO, NO CLARON QUE NO!, para mí no eres igual a todas! Yo… yo… ay MALDICION!.- dice Yang arrepentido por lo que dijo y deseando volver el tiempo para evitarlo.

-Se acabo Yang, esta relación no puede seguir así si no confiamos en nosotros, TERMINAMOS!, Adiós!- luego de decir esto Lina se aleja del lugar corriendo y tratando de que no la vean llorar.

La gente se queda mirando a Yang sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra. Una lágrima cae por la mejilla del conejo azul.

-Yang… voy a hablar con ella, y decirle que no fue tu culpa. Yo fui la que en primer lugar te invito a venir.- dice Megan arrepentida.

-No…. Déjalo.- dice él sin dejar que lo vean llorar y yéndose hacia otra parte.

**Mientras tanto**

-Me divertí mucho hoy Yuck, todavía no dejo de reírme cada vez que recuerdo la expresión de jajajaja de… jajajaja del koala cuando le dispare jajaja.- dice Yin riéndose.

-jajajaja si, eso fue mortal, su cara era como… como… jajajaja- dice tentadisimo de la rica Yuck.

Los dos conejos siguen caminando por la plaza en la oscuridad de una noche llena de estrellas y luna llena. Los faroles de luz redondos le dan una linda impresión al ambiente de la plaza.

El teléfono de Yin suena. Es Coop.

-Oh, tengo una llamada… "Hola?"- dice Yin atendiendo. Se aleja un poco de Yuck al escuchar como su novio le grita enfadado.

-SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE ESTAS A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE?!- dice Coop.

-Coop, recién salgo de una reunión de amigos, por que me gritas..?!.- dice Yin confundida.

-CON QUIEN ESTAS?!-

-Qué?! Por que te interesa?!-

-CON QUIEN ESTAS?!-

-con un amigo.-

-QUIEN ES?!-

-POR QUE TE IMPORTA TANTO?!- dice Yin comenzando a molestarse.

-Sabes por qué?!. Porque resulta que son largas horas de la madrugada y tu no regresas!, como quieres que me sienta yo! –

-COOP, YO ESTOY BIEN!, NO ME PASO NADA MALO, OK?!.-

-Se que estas con alguien y no me lo quieres decir!.-

-Desde cuando eres tan celoso?!-

-Desde que comenzaste a alejarte de mi!.-

-COOP: VOY A COLGAR, MAÑANA NOS HABLAMOS, SI?, ADIOS!.- dicho esto la coneja rosa enojadísima cuelga su teléfono móvil.

Voltea y camina hacia Yuck, quien posee un gesto de malas noticias al juzgar como ella le gritaba a su teléfono.

-Que paso?!.- dice Yuck tratando de consolarla.

-Nada.- miente Yin mientras llora.

-Estas llorando.-

-No, es solo… algo que tengo en el ojo.-

-Era Coop, no?-

-Como lo sabes?.-

-Tal vez porque soy muy inteligente, o quizás porque le gritaste "COOP" al teléfono varias veces.- dice él tratando de hacerla reír.

Yin sonríe.

-A veces siento que él me trata como basura.- le confiesa Yin y sigue llorando en silencio.

Yuck se queda callado por un momento, pensando.

-Yin, no dejes que él te trate así. Ya sé que él es tu novio pero no tiene el derecho de hacerte eso… Escúchame, eres hermosa, inteligente, y asombrosa en el Paintball; siempre sonríes y haces que todo lo malo no parezca tan malo. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.- dice teniéndola de los brazos para verla cara a cara.

-De verdad piensas eso?-

-Siempre lo pensé…-

Después de las conmovedoras frases del conejo verde, Yuck mira a Yin a los ojos y sin pensarlo, impulsivamente acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa dulcemente. Yin sorprendida por lo que Yuck está haciendo queda congelada por el beso sorpresa sin moverse y abriendo bien los ojos. Siente sensaciones raras que la confunden y su mente en blanco no tenía nada que pensar, solo en que Yuck la esta besando y que ese beso es distinto. Finalmente las manos reaccionan y lo apartan al conejo suavemente de su espacio personal, terminando con el beso.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir algo por lo ocurrido. Yin por el beso que la dejo tan perpleja como asombrada; y Yuck que también está sorprendido por el momento impulsivo que acaba de hacer. Los dos ruborizados de vergüenza.

Las piernas de Yin reaccionan y la coneja de aleja de Yuck hacia el hotel caminando y sin acotar nada. Yuck en cambio se queda allí, viendo como Yin, atónita, huye de él caminando su tonta acción según él.

-ESTUPIDO!, ESTUPIDO!...- se dice él mientras se golpea la palma de la mano contra su cabeza, arrepentido por su impulso.

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO! QUE CAPITULO, NO?. CREO QUE ESTE ES EL QUE CAMBIARA ROTUNDAMENTE LA HISTORIA, YANG Y LINA YA NO SON PAREJA **** Y YUCK BESO A YIN! :O ESPEREMOS QUE A LO LARGO DE LOS CAPITULOS TODO MEJORE!. CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, COMO ESTUBO SU NAVIDAD Y SU AÑO NUEVO? MIS FIESTAS ESTUVIERON FELICES, FAMILIAR ETC, ETC. TOD MUY LINDO JEJE **** AUNQUE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC NO COMENZARON TAN BIEN QUE DIGAMOS ESTE AÑO, OJALA TODO SE ARREGLE, NO?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!**

**SON INCREIBLES!, USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIS ESCRIBIENDO!**

**LOS AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


	19. Capitulo 19: Problemas del ayer

Hola amorcitos! Mil disculpas por mi retraso de un mes en el nuevo capítulo es que viajé para mis vacaciones de verano y ando media vaga últimamente para escribir jaja lo sé, soy un completo desastre! Jaja los comprendo si tienen ganas de matarme, porque entiendo esa horrible sensación cuando te enganchas con una novela y la idiota de la escritora tarda siglos en publicar un nuevo capítulo, me ha pasado, perdón corazones! No quiero hacerlos sentir así, yo los quiero mucho amigos!

Capitulo 19:

El reloj digital suena en la habitación de las chicas. Son las 7:30 a.m. Yin es la primera en reaccionar ante el insoportable sonido de la alarma del reloj. Abre sus ojos color zafiro con pereza y los acaricia con sus manos, después extiende su mano derecha hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche para apagar el insoportable sonido. Al parecer las demás chicas todavía no están despiertas. Las tres dormían juntas en una habitación pero cada una tenía su propia cama. Yin y Lina duermen en dos camas tipo cucheta (una cama arriba de otra), Lina duerme arriba y Yin en la cama de abajo; a su derecha se encuentra otra cama solitaria que es donde Malodea duerme. Hoy y como todos los días el reloj sonó temprano, ya que es obligatorio para los alumnos de la institución despertarse temprano para bajar a desayunar juntos y repasar la lista de actividades que la señorita Ruth (institutriz de verano de la escuela) les tiene preparada por hacer el resto del verano.

La señorita Ruth, una mujer adulta de unos 45 años, delgada pero de piernas descuidadas. Cabello negro y corto recogido por una liga. Maquillaje en exeso y ropa demaciada formal con colores beige o negro. Su especie es una tortuga. Es una mujer estricta por lo que siempre hay que hacerle caso a todos sus mandatos ya que podrían pasar graves consecuencias.

Por mas de que la señorita Ruth sea asi, Yin no tenia ni el mas minimo deseo de vajar las escaleras hacia el desayuno, ni siquiera quería salir de su cama. La coneja rosa se acosto nuevamente en su cama y mirando al techo se quedo unos minutos en silencio. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, anoche Yuck la había besado y ella no reacciono, solo lo aparto de ella y se fue caminando al hotel sin decir nada. Todabia no podía creer que él hiciera eso, o mucho menos: que Yuck; la persona que fue creada con los peores defectos de ella y su hermano, la persona que odio durante casi cinco años, la persona que en una ocacion jugó con sus sentimientos haciendoce pasar por un chico llamado Brett, rompiéndole su corazón, la persona que trató de destruir a su padre, su hermano y a ella misma ahora sintiera algo por ella.

**Flashback**

Años atrás…

En el dojo Woo-Foo…

Yin y Brett en el living, sentados juntos en el sillón y mirando una novela romantica donde se están besando en la televisión.

-Es muy romantico,¿verdad?.- le pregunta Brett a Yin con una sonrriza de oreja a oreja.

-Muy romantico!- contesta la niña de once años ilusionada.

-¿No te insinua algo?, bella coneja… Oye es verdad! Porque eres una coneja!- dice él tratando de sonar simpatico. Acto seguido el joven se le aproxima a la coneja para unir sus lavios en un bello baile hasta que…

Yang interviene con un mural de fotos de chicos atractivos de la habitación de Yin.

-No lo hagas!- dice enfadado Yang.

-Oye! Detente!... ese hiva a ser mi primer beso- susurra la coneja a su hermano algo apenada.

-Ya me estoy cansando de que tu te interpongas en mi camino!- gruñe Brett parandoce del sillón.

-Y yo..- Yang es callado por una patada que le da Brett, empuhandolo bien lejos hasta chocar contra una pared de la sala.

-Brett!.- dice Yin atónita.

-…YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE QUE LE MIENTAS A MI HERMANA!- continua su frase Yang. Furioso, vuelve hacia el novio de Yin y golpea su cabeza con el mural que antes había traido.

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?- dice Yin desconcertada.

-YIN!, los ojos…el cabello… LAS RODILLAS!- dice comparando a Brett con los tres chicos guapos del mural de la coneja rosa- ESTA HECHO DE LOS HOMBRE DE TU MURAL!.-

-Tienes razón… Caracoles! ERES EL MAS PERFECTO DE TODOS!.- grita con gran exalto Yin para luego correr hacia su amado. Brett con los brazos abiertos la espera a Yin, hasta que esta llega hacia él. Despues de esto el chico la inclina hacia abajo tomandola con suavidad por la cintura y besándola en los labios dulcemente, haciéndola dar un leve gemido de ternura.

-YIN! NOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Yang.

-Me siento devil… ¿asi se siente el amor?- dice Yin alejandoce de su novio extenuada, como si toda su energía halla sido absorbida.

-OH no, (da una pequeña risita) ASI ES COMO SE SIENTE LA VENGANZA!- Grita el joven apuesto explotando. Entre todo el humo se ve una silueta coneja color verde algo descuidada y sucia: Yuck. El asqueroso conejo era quien estaba disfrasado de Brett.

Yuck erupta. Al enterarse de que en realidad él era Brett y él era quien verdaderamente le dio su primer beso Yin pone cara de nauseas.

-Y LO BESASTE?!- le dice Yang a su gemela aun con el ceño fruncido.

-OH!, por fin!.- dice con satifaccion el conejo verde.

-No… no entiendo.- dice Yin con voz débil y confundida.

-Creyeron que se habían desecho de mí? No me fui para siempre, tal vez ustedes me hallan desechado pero alguien me encontró. Y me dió este robot con manos, que sirven para absorver el poder Woo-Foo y ser real.- Explica Yuck con orgullo y mostrando la cabeza del robot Brett.

-Yo… yo pensé que te gustaba.- dice Yin desilucionada y al borde de las lagrimas, ya que su primer amor solo había sido una farsa. Habian jugado con su corazón todo este tiempo.

-A Brett si, -golpea la cabeza del robot hacia otro lado- PERO YA NO ESTA CON NOSOTROS!- se adelanta a decir, solo para que que con esas pocas palabras el corazón puro de la niña de once años este destrozado en miles de pedasos.

Los ojos de Yin se empañaron de lagrimas sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho. Yang al ver el sufrimiento de su pequeña hermana gemela se compadece de ella y le llegan una tremendas ganas de destruir a Yuck por dañar a Yin.

**Fin del flashback**

Dicen que el tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas, pero al parecer cinco años no fueron suficientes para que Yin, ya con sus 16 años de edad volviera a sentir el mismo dolor que sintió cuando tena 11, pero ¿Por qué?, nunca había sentido algo por Yuck pero si por Brett, la persona que insinuaba ser Yuck. Ni por Coop, su novio actualmenta, había sentido tanto amor como el que sentía por Brett. Pero… ¿y si Brett en realidad era la personalidad que verdaderamente poseía Yuck pero temia mostrar?. Tal vez, Yuck era bueno, tal vez él ocultaba esa vondad con la mascara de chico malo.

Una salvaje lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la coneja, no quería sufrir mas por un chico y Coop, aunque a veces se enojaba con ella, la majoria del tiempo la hacia sentir bien,no como sus antiguos amores: Clamuel, Terrie Otter….Yuck. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yin?, estas despierta?- dijo Malodea estirando sus piertas y dando bostezos en su cama.

-Oh… Malodea, hola. Buenos días!, dormiste bien?.- pregunta ella sonriendo y saliendo de su reflexión.

- (bosteza), si dormi bien, la que no durmió bien es Lina.- dice Malodea señalando a la cama de arriba un bulto lleno de sabanas, almohadas y algunos pañuelos.

-que?!, que le paso a Lina?- pregunta Yin sin entender nada de lo que paso ayer puesto a que ella llegó al hotel antes que sus compañeras y se quedo dormida antes.

-Ayer… mientras tu estabas en otra parte, pues…- dice Malodea con una preocupada expresión, como si no supiera con que palabras describirle a Yin un terrible suceso.

-que? Que paso?!- dice ella con curiosidad y preocupada.

-Bueno,… Lina y Yang tuvieron una pelea, y…. terminaron. Ya no son mas pareja.- después de decir esto la cerda hormiguera mira al piso apenada por lo de ayer.

-QUE?!- grita Yin totalmente sorprendida e incrédula.

El grito de a coneja hace que el bulto de sabanas, almohadas, etc que están en la cama de Lina se comience a mover lentamente en el mismo lugar. La voz de Lina se escucha suavemente e incomoda quejandoce. Al parecer se había despertado.

-Lina?...Lina eso es verdad?- dice Yin subiendo a la cama de la cucheta para estar mas cerca del bulto de sabanas y compania donde esta su amiga adentro.

No respode Lina.

-Lina vamos dime algo.- dice Yin aun mas preucupada.

Después de unos minutos Lina decide hablar.

-Si, es verdad.- la voz de Lina se escucha ronca y quebrada, toda la noche había estado llorando dentro de ese montículo de cosas en silencio.

-Pe- Pero como?!- dice tartamuda la coneja sin poder creer que esto este sucediendo.

-Ayer, cuando tu no estabas. Yang y yo discutimos y ya no somos…. Nada- Lina después de decir esto se mueve mas para salir de las sabanas donde había encontrado refugio, mostrándole su rostro a Yin. Malodea casi tene un infarto al verla Lina asi, estaba toda despeinada, los ojos rodos de tanto llorar, algo de maquillaje corrido etc.

-Lo se, soy horrible!.- dice Lina apollando su cara contra las sabanas y volviendo a llorar boca abajo.

-No, no lo eres Lina. Eres hermosa!.- trata de consolarla Yin.

-No es verdad, soy horrible!. Yang nunca me volverá a querer hablar, ni siquiera a mirarme!-

-Claro que no!, a Yang le gustas desde los once años!, él jamás te haría eso!. Fue solo una discusión que tuvieron!, estoy segura de que él también debe estar mal y que ustedes volverán a ser los mismos de siempre como…-

-No Yin, te equibocas. Yang y yo no somos los mismos de antes, ya no jugamos a los piesitos, ya no hablamos horas y horas por teléfono, ya no…-

-Es solo una etapa.- dice Yin.

Lina levanta su cabeza y se sienta en la cama en frente de Yin.

-Mirate.- dice Yin.- tienes el maquillaje corrido, Lina eso te hace mal, no debes irte a dormir con el rostro maquillado!- dice Yin limpiando las lagrimas de Lina con sus dedos, regañándola como una madre pero suavemente comprensiva.

Lina mira hacia abajo apenada.

-Lo siento.- dice Yin mirándola a los ojos- sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero ten en cuenta que todo saldrá bien, ya veras- dice abrazandola a su amiga.

**Mientras en la habitación de los chicos**

Yuck despierta después de una pesadilla. Había soñado con el acontecimiento de ayer. Que tonto se sentía ahora!. El conejo se sienta a un costado de su cama tocandoce la parte de atrás del cuella y mirand al piso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué besó a Yin? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas del mundo él justo se tubo que enamorar de ella? De su ex enemiga. Aunque ya no sean mas enemigos, igual era algo extraño que la persona a la cual le deseaste lo peor durante tantos años ahora solo tienes ganas de besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… "¡Pero que cosas tan ridículas piensas Yuck! Ella jamás se fijaría en ti!, la peor persona del mundo, el monstruo que quebró su corazón cuando solo era una niña!" pensaba tratando de repimir sus pensamientos de ella, pero era en vano, todo le recordaba a ella, a su risa, sus ojos celestes como el cielo, su pequeño pero atractivo cuerpo, su movimiento de caderas tan femenino, su aroma… todo en ella era asombroso. No existe un dia en el que se sienta arrepentido por aquel dia en el que la lastimó disfrazado de Brett, todavía recordaba la imagen de ella de niña llorando, DIABLOS! Hasta llorando sigue siendo tan hermosa. Pero ahora todo esta perdido, Yin esta con Coop y asi será para siempre, él jamás podría gustarle a ella después de todo lo que le hizo. ¡Con suerte era su amigo! Pero ahora que la besó todo se fue por el hinodoro. Tal vez ahora ni siquiera pueda ser su amigo.

Yuck levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los demás chicos ya no estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. Decidio por levantarse para ir a darse una ducha y luego ir a desayunar abajo, todavía no sabe como después de lo de ayer pueda tener las agallas para volver a ver a Yin. Pero si no bajaba lo mas pronto posible estaría en graves problemas con la señorita Ruth.

El conejo verde camino hacia las duchas de los hombres y se encuentra con una gras fila de chicos.

-Yuck, amigo!, despertaste!.- le dice Roger Jr desde la fila.

-Con quien estuviste ayer picaron?, aunque llegaste muy temprano, cuando llegamos a la habitación ya estabas dormido.- dice Jobeaux.

-Claro que no, solo fui a un bar a tomar un café- miente Yuck.

-Como sea, aburrido cof cof- dice Roger Jr.

-Roger!- salta en defensa Boogeyman.

-Que! Yo solo digo que es aburrido que no salió con ningunas chicas! Yo lo hubiese hecho!-

-Roger, ninguna chica quisiera salir contigo ni aunque le pagaras!- dice Jobeaux.

Boogeyman, Jobeaux y Yuck rien por lo bajo.

-y.. por que hay una gran fila a las duchas?- cambia de tema Yuck.

-Tres de las cuatro duchas funcionan pero una…- dice Boogeyman.

-Esta descompuesta?- dice Yuck

-Que?, Claro que no! Esta Yang ahí y no ha salido!.- dice Roger Jr.

-Yang?!, bañandoce?!- dice incrédulo Yuck.

-Que? A caso no te enteraste de lo de ayer?- dice Jobeaux.

-Enterame de que?-

Los tres amigos se quedan uno segundos en silencio, solo haciendo que la curiosidad de Yuck creciera mas y mas.

-QUE?!, QUE PASO?!- no aguanta mas.

Roger Jr toma aire y lo dice.

-Ayer mientras tu estabas tomando tu "cafecito", Yang y Lina discutieron mucho y terminaron.- dice Roger.

-El pobre esta mal, es como escuchar música funeraria en una fiesta disco.- dice Boogeyman.

-Y no fueron a ver como esta?- dice Yuck solo hasiendo que los otros larguen un pequeña risita.

-Yuck, Yang esta el baño, bañandoce, DESNUDO!, no podemos entrar a consolarlo, eso seria raro.- dice Jobeaux.

-Es verdad.- dice Yuck apenado mirando el suelo.

De pronto, Dave, Coop y Vinnie salen de las duchas.

-No se molesten mucho en esperar, una ducha está ocupada y encima sale agua fría porque alguien agoto toda el agua caliente!.- les dice Coop rodando sus ojos a los chicos de la fila y continuando su camino, en un momento las miradas de Coop y Yuck se cruzaron, se podía ver tensión entre ellos.

Todos los chicos de la fila se fueron indignados menos Yuck, con tal de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Yin se decidió ir a bañar con el agua bien fría.

-Bueno, otro dia sin ducha. Pero con juego de toallas.- dice bromeando Roger Jr mientras le arrebataba la toalla a Dave y le daba golpes en las nalgas con esta, con una carcajada burlona.

-No, déjame… no ha!- se queja el tronco mientras corre por los pasillos. Los demás chicos se burlan de él.

**En la habitación de ls chicas**

-y… listo ahora te sientes mejor.- dice Yin con una sonrriza compañera a Lina luego de terminar de peinarla y maquillarla un poco.

-Gracias Yin,siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor.- dice Lina mirandoce al espejo con una leve sonrisa. Se veía muy hermosa.

-Ahora, quieres contarme que paso ayer?- dice Yin.

-Ayer, buscaba a Yang por todas partes no lo encontraba. Llegue hacia una fiesta, creyendo que él estaría allí, lo estaba… lo vi con otra chica jugando al limbo y tu sabes que yo soy muy celosa, mis malditos celos aparecieron y comenzamos a discutir, cada ez levantábamos mas el todo de la vos hasta que… no pude mas y…- no pudo continuar mas, su ez estaba quebradiza, Yin la abrazo.

-Yang estará en graves problemas cuando me escuche hablar.- dice Yin.

-No, no no no- dice rápido.- no le digas nada, yo fui la culpable, y yo fui quien termino con la relación, Yang no me merece.-

Lina por más ganas que quisiera llorar no podía sus ojos ya estaban muy secos de tanto llanto y no arruinaría el hermoso maquillaje.

Tocaron a la puerta y Malodea abre. Son Katie y Paige.

-Hello Bitches!- dice en ingles Katie.

Las dos se quedan calladas por un momento al ver a la triste Lina.

-Oh, cierto.- recuerda Katie que le contaron lo de su ruptura con Yang.-lo siento.

Lina se encoje de hombros.

-Nos contaron lo que te paso y vinimos a ver como estas, te sientes mejor?- dice compresiva Paige.

-Si, gracias- dice Lina dando una leve sonrisa.

**Fin de episodio chicos! Muchisisisimas graCias por leerlo y por bancarme tanto tiempo!, los espero para una próxima edición muy pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, y tengan muchas expectativas para el siguiente episodio porque cada vez la cosa esta mas picante!. GRACIAS A LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN A MI FIC, SON UNOS SOLES, LOS SUPER AMO Y LEO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, CADA UNO MAS HERMOSO QUE EL OTRO LA VERDAD ES QUE HACEN QUE SONRRIA CON SOLO LEERLOS**

**LO AMO!**

**SOFII.R**


	20. Capitulo 20: Tension

**Yeeeeeiii! Llegué al capítulo 20 :D que cool! Cada vez más feliz!**

Capitulo 20: Tensión

-Nos contaron lo que te paso y vinimos a ver como estas, te sientes mejor?- dice compresiva Paige.

-Sí, gracias- dice Lina dando una leve sonrisa.

Se quedan calladas por unos segundos. Segundos incómodos.

-Uhm, que tienes ahí Paige?- pregunta Yin señalando una caja mediana de color plateado en las manos de su amiga elefante.

-Ya verán!- contesta ella con entusiasmo sentándose en una silla de la mesa de estar. Lina, Yin y Malodea se levantan de sus camas y se le acercan a Paige para ver que trae, Katie sonríe ya sabiendo que trae.

-Bien perrita aguamarina, ya que estar oficialmente "soltera" como la mayoría de nosotras, Katie y yo decidimos traerte esto….-Paige abre la caja delicadamente y saca una foto de un chico guapo.

-"El soltero numero uno es Walter Duce, mide 1,80. Es de raza oso pero muy delgado y con muchos músculos. Le gustan las películas románticas y pasear bajo la luna…"- comienza a decir Katie con voz de presentadora.

-Que es esto?!- pregunta Lina sin poder creerlo.

-No te gusto? OK, "El soltero numero dos es Luke Williams, estatura 1,75. Especie: gato. Es deportista profesional de rugby y va al gimnasio cinco veces a la semana!...- continua presentando Katie.

-Katie…- trata de detenerla Lina.

-OK, no te gusto. "El soltero numero tres en Mark Spoiler. Estatura 1,90. Especie: mapache. Es modelo masculino de ropa interior y también…"-

-KATIE!- la detiene Lina.

-Chicas que se supone que están haciendo?- pregunta Yin.

-Le presentamos chicos a Lina DAH- dice Paige rodando sus ojos como si fuera algo a la ligera.

-Katie, Paige, les agradesco que quieran verme feliz ahora que termine con Yang pero,no les parece algo apresurado esto?- pregunta Lina tratando de sonar lo mas comprensiva posible.

-Pero Lina, solo miralos! Están que derramo BABA!- dice Katie mirando las fotos.

-Tenemos que admitir que mi amiga y yo nunca pensamos que tù y Yang ya sabes, cortarían. Eran como... Bella Swan y Edward Cullen de Crepusculo, como Catniss y Peeta de Los Juegos del Hambre, como Troy y Gabriela de HSM…- dice Paige.

-Ya entendimos Paige- dice Yin para que no haga sentir mal a Lina.

-OK, bueno el grano es que para serte sincera,Yang no era para ti, digo, es lindo y todo lo que digas pero… SON NOVIOS DESDE HACE CASI 4º 5 AÑOS!.- dice Katie exageradamente.

-y eso es malo?- pregunta Malodea.

-CLARO QUE ES MALO!, yo no estaría con un chico tantos años! Es una locura!-

Yin ríe por lo bajo tapándose la boca con su mano.

-Bueno, ya entendimos la indirecta Lina por el momento no quieres ver a los candidatos, asi que cuando estes lista nos avisas, si?.. pero no te tardes mucho!- dice Paige riendo.

-Ok?- dice Lina sonriendo levemente.

Katie y Paige saludan con la mano y se van de la habitación.

-Hey Paige, a ti no te molesta si me elijo alguno de esos chicos de las fotos que tienes?- se escucha la vos de Katie desde el pasillo.

Malodea, Lina y Yin estallan de la risa al escuchar eso.

Despues de un tiempo de charlas sobre otros temas que no sean de chicos, Malodea entra al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Yin y Lina ta están listas para bajas a desayunar. Lina se esta cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello purpura mientras Yin se esta colocando perfume.

-Bien, ya que estamos solas, dime.- le dice Lina a Yin mientras se cepilla el pelo en el espejo.

-Decirte que?- da una risita nerviosa la coneja.

-Vamos Yin, no soy tonta. Algo paso anoche.- Deja de cepillarce el cabello y de mirarse al espejo de la pared para ver a los ojos a su amiga.

Rayos! Lina se dio cuenta de que algo raro esta pasando, definitivamente su amiga es muy astuta. Yin, sorprendida, sonríe nerviosa y tratando de parecer lo mas relajada posible.

-N- Nada Lina, por que dices eso?- miente Yin.

-Yin- dice Lina en forma de alerta.- Vamos dime-susurra cruzando sus brazos y aproximandoce un poco a la coneja para estar frente a frente con una sonrisa travieza en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Yin desapareció convirtiendoce en una exprecion preocupada, ya no podía disimularlo, Lina sabia que algo había pasado y no cedería hasta que ella le cuento absolutamente TODO.

Se hace un silencio de unos pocos segundos.

Yin desvia la mirada hacia el suelo y toma aire.

-YUCK Y YO NOS BESAMOS!- dice rápido Yin con los ojos bien cerrados.

Lina se queda boquiabierta y retrocede dos pasos asombrada.

Yin abre un ojo para ver la exprecion de la perrita.

-Lo sabia!- Dice Lina sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto un caso como Sherlock Holmes.- Sabia que es entre ustedes dos había algo mas!-

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!, AYER YO ESTUBE CON EL Y… NO LO SÈ!. SIMPLEMENTE PASÒ!. ÈL SE ACERCO A… MI Y…- dice Yin temblando de nervios.

Lina se cruza de brasos nuevamente y mira a Yin con una picara mirada.

-Ah, NO ME CREES?!. ÈL ME BESÒ!, yo no hice nada!- dice en su defensa.

-Nada… no hiciste nada, solamente te quedaste ahí mientras el te besaba.- dice incrédulamente Lina.

-Es la verdad!.-

-Yo no estoy diciendo que no sea verdad, solo digo que te dejaste besar-

El comentario de Lina hace que Yin se quedara callada.

-No digas nada por favor!- le suplica Yin.

-Te doy mi palabra!- dice Lina sonriendo plenamente levantando la mano en forma de promesa.

Yin larga un suspiro aliviado.

-Ahora, que voy a hacer Lina?. Como voy a hacer para volverlo a ver sin que las cosas estén tensas entre nosotros?!- dice preocupada Yin colocandoce las manos en la cara.

-Besa bien?- sigue insistiendo Lina.

-LINA! NO ESTAS AYUDANDO!-

-JAJAJAJA lo se, perdón, pero, besa bien?-

-si estuvieras en mi lugar no quisieras que yo te haga esa pregunta.- la regaña a la perrita son el dedo. Lina no deja de sonreir.

-Sientes algo por Yuck?- sigue prentando.

Yin toma un almohadón con su magia celeste y se lo arroja a Lina para que se callara, Lina se agacha esquivando el almohadazo.

-Fallaste!- dice la perrita burlonamente.

-Te divierte verme asi, verdad?- dice Yin.

-JAJAJAJA Yin solo bromeaba, fue solo un beso. Tampoco ni que fuera algo terrible! Coop lo entenderá.- dice Lina sinceramente acercandoce a la coneja.

Yin desvia la mirada apenada. La sonrisa de Lina desaparece para transformarse en una exprecion preocupada.

-Ay no… No me digas que… tù… sientes algo por… èl- dice Lina seriamente.

-NOO!...si… no lo sè!- susurra la coneja.

Lina hiba a decir algo pero cuando apenas abrió la boca la puerta del baño se abrió para que saliera Malodea de allí.

-Ya esto lista chicas, ahora podemos irnos- dice Malodea.

Lina y Yin se tapan la nariz asqueadas por el olor proveniente del baño.

-Malodea! Puedes dejas de apestar!- dice Yin.

-Pero es lo que hago!- dice en su defensa la cerda hormiguera.

-Si, claro! JAJAJA.- dice Lina.

Las tres chicas se van de la habitación riendoce.

**Mas tarde en el comedor**

Ya están todos los adolescentes sentados en las mesas largas. En la parte dereche están las chicas y en la izquierda los chicos. En la barra están los maestros tomando un café. Todos conversan muy entretenidamnte mientras toman su leche con chocolate y comen sus tostadas.

La señorita Ruth se pone de pie y se pone enfrente de los alumnos.

-Buenos dias alumnos!- dice con mucho aire la mujer. Nadie le contesta y siguen conversando entre ellos.

-ZANGANOS!- grita la mujer haciendo que todos se queden callados y la miren. Ruth da una sonrisa satifactoria y acomoda su mechon de cabello hacia atrás que se había caído cuando grito histérica.

-Bueno, primero que nada. Quisiera darles la bienvenida por primera vez, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen y saben como soy.- Advierte con una mirada desafiante.

Yin mira hacia el sector de los chicos. Roger Jr esta dormido sobre la mesa plenamente mientras se le cae la baba, Yin hace una exprecion de asco. Jobeax y Vinnie, mientras, lo pican con una ramita y lo ven hacer expresiones rara a Roger mientras ronca. Jobeax y Vinnie rien por lo bajo mientras lo pican con la ramita. Yin sonríe. Luego Yin desvia la mirada y ve a Yuck quien esta mirando a la institutriz Ruth. Yuck la mira a ella, instantáneamente Yin gira la cabeza nerviosamente para mirar a Ruth tratando de parecer disimulada. No lo logró.

-… pasando a las actividades, hoy terdremos una visita al comité de las madres de las animadoras, quienes tuvieron el gran gesto de ofrecernos a nosotros una reunión de bienvenida…-

-SOLAMENTE ESTAN INVITADOS ALGUNAS PERSONAS!- Dice Naty levantando la mano e inmediatamente mirar a Yin con un gesto burlon. Yin rueda los ojos, sin interés.

-Señorita Natalie Edwards comportece!. Si es verdad, solo algunos de nosotras podrán ir ya que somos demaciados y no todos podrán entrar en la casa. Por lo que quienes no vallas darán una excurcion de dos horas por el museo de ciencias políticas y luego estarán libres para poder disfrutar de sus ansiadas vacaciones donde sea… SEÑOR YANG ADAMS SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÈ USTED LLEGÒ TARDE?!- grita histérica Ruth al ver a Yang entrar en la sala.

Todos miran al conejo esperando una respuesta, Yang lucia desanimado algo que les causo extraño para sus compañeros, èl siempre sabia como sacar de quisio a los profesores! Pero ahora no hace nada!.

-Lo siento.- dice èl apenadomirando el suelo con triteza.

-QUE?!- dijeron todos los adolescentes incrédulos.

-CALLENCEN!- grito Ruth enfurecida- ADAMS! A detención AHORA!.- le dice a Yang por su apellido.

Yang se va sin decir nada.

Todos en la sala se quedan con cara de: WTF?!.

-Bueno que esperan?!, COMAN CHICOS!, COMAN!- dice la señorita Ruth apurándolos.

Los chicos y chicas empezaron a desayunar asustados por la cruel institutriz de actividades. Comian mientras conversaban sobre asuntos alazar. Cuando terminaron algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para irse a sus habitaciones a prepararse. Lina se levanto rápidamente pero no para ir a la alcoba sino para ver a Yang, Yin ya adivinando el por què , se levanta también. "Te acompaño" le dice Yin a Lina. La perrita no le contesta solo asiste con la cabeza y se alejan ambas de la sala.

-Señoritas Brooks y Adams!.- dice la señorita Ruth detrás de ellas provocando que Lina y Yin volteen, odiaban que las llamaran por sus apellidos, las hacían sentir como que las estaban regañando y este parecía el caso.

-Si señorita Ruth?- preguntan las chicas al unisono.

-Hacia donde van con tanto apuro?.-

-A la habitación.- miente Lina.

-Suena bien, Adams…- se dirige a Yin.

-Yin.- dice ella.

-Que?.-

-Llameme Yin, si no es molestia.- dice Yin aducadamente.

La señorita Ruth sonrio plenamente, causándole extrañes a las amigas pero debían admitir que tenia una linda sonrisa la institutriz.

-Esta bien, Yin jaja- rie simpáticamente.- ya terminò ustedes y su compañera los papeleos del señor Tefer?.-

-Si, ya están listos.- dice Lina.

-Ok, estonces llévenlos hoy a la reunión del comité de las madres de las animadoras.-

-Ehh, no puede ser en otro momento- dice Yin recordando que se podría encontrar con Naty y tal vez confrontarce con ella- la verdad a mi no me molesta ir al museo hoy.-

-A mi tampoco.- dice Lina.

-Para nada, ustedes son mis invitadas especiales y deben estar ahí… SEÑOR TREVOR Y VON GROWL DEJEN A SKELEWOG JR- dice Ruth decididamente y luego llendoce a castigar a Jobeaux y a Vinnie.

Yin y Lina suben las escaleras.

-Woow, Yin parece que te ganaste la confianza de la señorita Ruth!, podrían ser mejores amigas y hacerse las trencitas! JAJAJA.- dice Lina riendoce.

-Callate!- dice Yin riendo y dándole un suave empujoncito a su amiga en el hombro.

-Ve a ver a Yang sola, yo ire a hacer algo no tardo.- dice Yin a Lina ya estando las dos en el pasillo de arriba.

Lina se va a ver a Yang sin responder mientras Yin camina a su habitación pero algo la detiene. Alguien la toma por la cintura y la abraza tiernamente.

-Hola amor, como dormiste?- pregunta Coop sunriendo y dándole besos en el cuello.

-Amor? Ayer me regañaste, sabias?- dice Yin dandoce vuelta para ver a su novio a los ojos.

-Perdon!, ayer bebi mucho y me puse loco!.-

-No sonabas ebrio.-

-Pero lo estaba, vamos amor perdóname.- dicetomandola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos. Yin sonríe levemente.

-Beber te hace mal, eres menor de edad aun y…-

-Ya pof pof empezamos- bufo Coop.

-No te estoy diciendo que no bebas, te digo que te cuides. Te digo que te cuides, tu me importas.-

-Si mama.-

-Eres un idiota.- dice Yin riendo.

-Pero soy tu idiota.- después de decir esto Coop se le acerca a Yin para besarla. Yin deja de sonreir y tapa su pico de pollo con la mano, recordando lo que paso ayer con Yuck y sintiendoce culpable.

-Que sucede?- pregunta Coop desconcertado porque ella no quiso besarlo.

-Mi aliento, apesta. No me cepille los dientes y encima desayune!.- miente Yin tratando de sonar sincera mientras sonríe.

-Eso no será un problema.- se vuelve a acercar el pollo para besarla pero Yin otra vez lo esquiva esta ves alejandoce de los brazos de èl.

-No, realmente. No te gustara, apesta. Es un beso de un zombie te lo aseguro!-

-Que sexy zombie!- dice Coop. Yin rie simpáticamente.- JAJA Ok, no te besare en los lavios mi pequeño zombie, pero por lo menos dejame hacerlo en la mejilla.

Yin acepta y Coop la besa en la mejilla, luego de eso se despiden ya que Coop tenia que hacer otras cosas que Yin no sabia pero no se detuvo a preguntar, confiaba en èl… por ahora. Aunque no sabia si después de lo de anoche èl seguiría confiando en ella.

**Bueno amigos aquí esta mi veinteavo capitulo espero que les guste y tengan ansias para el próximo!. Demas esta decirles gracias por sus HERMOSOS comentarios, son increíbles! Gracias por absolutamente TODO!. Me puse sentimental :D. **

**Con quien prefieren que Yin se quede? Con Coop?(#TeamCoop) o con Yuck? (#TeamYuck). TODO PUEDE PASAR!. Voten por su favorito para saber como finalizara!. Aun no estamos cerca del fin, ni a los talones jaja esto recién comienza, pero es solo para ir ya comenzando con mas emoción :D. Comenten #TeamCoop, si desean que Coop se quede con el corazón de Yin, o #Team Yuck, si prefieren a Yuck para que este con ella. O ninguno de los dos.**

**Pueden comentar en cualquier capitulo, las encuestas están abiertas hasta que finalize el fanfic lo cual falta mucho!. A lo largo de los demás capítulos también agragare otras encuestas, esta es la primera. DIVIERTANCE! Y siguan conectados para ver cual será la reacción de Yang al ver a Lina acercarcele!.**

**Feliz dia de san valentin! (ATRASADO XD) JAJA**

**LOS QUIERO!**

**SOFII.R **


	21. Capitulo 21: No te comas mis donas!

Capitulo 21: No te comas mis donas!

Lina llego a la puerta de la dirección y apoyo su oreja de perro sobre la puerta. Se escuchaba a la institutriz Ruth regañando a Yang muy seriamente mientras él no se disponía a decir ni una sola palabra en su defensa. Estuvieron así cuarenta minutos, cuando termino el sermón, Yang se levanta de su asiento sin acotar nada con la mirada baja y abre la puerta. Lina ya se había aburrido quince minutos atrás por lo que se encontraba dormida apoyada contra la puerta. La institutriz y el conejo se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir el muchacho la puerta Lina cae al suelo por el movimiento de la puerta. El rostro de la perrita se torna rojo carmesí y comienza a temblar de los nervios. Ruth tose falsamente.

-Señorita Lina Brooks: se puede saber por qué se encontraba escuchando nuestra platica tras la puerta?- dice Ruth con firmeza y seriedad.

-Yo?... Espiando? Pff!. Claro que no!, yo solo estaba… estaba buscando mis lentes de contacto- miente Lina rodando sus ojos para que parezca natural.

-Como sea, háganme el favor de salir de mi oficina que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y no se metan mas en problemas porque vigilo!, ok?- dijo en alerta la señorita Ruth a los dos jóvenes echándolos de su oficina y cerrando la puerta con llave para que la dejen en completa soledad.

-Así que… lentes de contactos en la puerta, eh?- dice por fin Yang, sonriéndole traviesamente a Lina.

-Cállate!.- le dice ella secamente y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Como sea, no dije nada…- dice desinteresadamente-

Se hace un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, como si no supieran que decir. Lina comienza a reflexionar sobre como seguirán las cosas en adelante con Yang. Porque además de ser su ex novio, es el hermano de su mejor amiga, lo que es incomodo, ya que lo vería casi siempre que pasaba tiempo con Yin y no está bien llevarse mal con alguien a quien veras usualmente. No les hace bien a ambos, y es una de las consecuencias de salir con el hermano de una amiga. Donde su juegan el amor y la amistad una disputa sin fin.

-Sabes?, el hecho de que nosotros ya no seamos… no nos impide de que no seamos amigos.- dice ella tratando de sonar amistosa y como si su ruptura con su ex novio no la hubiese afectado ni en lo mínimo.

Yang no podía creer lo que Lina le había dicho. Trago saliva y abrió sus ojos como platos al oír su propuesta. Tan rápido Lina se había olvidado de él?, es la duda que se planteo. No podía creerlo, tantas risas vividas con ella, tantos llantos, tantas peleas, tantas reconciliaciones, tantos momentos inolvidables, ahora todos olvidados en menos de 24 horas de su separación. Los ojos del conejo de cristalizaron y se formo un nudo en su garganta. "No puedo creerlo, Lina me ha olvidado más rápido de lo que pensé, pero…¿Por qué?, tal vez ella no me amaba como yo creía, Yang eres un estúpido!, como se te pudo pasar por la mente esa idea tan boba?. De acuerdo, si ella me ha olvidado, ¿Por qué yo no?", pensó él.

-S- Si, por qué no?, de hecho ya éramos amigos, es normal- dice Yang tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Pe- Pero yo pensé que…Ok-dice ella dolida por las palabras tan frías del conejo, Yang ya no la amaba mas pensaba ella.

-Genial!, Entonces ya que todo volvió a la normalidad, adiós amiga- dice Yang fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su dolor, se le acerca y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Luego se va caminado hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás.

La mano de Lina se aproxima lentamente a la mejilla que había sigo besada simpática pero fríamente por el muchacho, acariciándola suavemente y con una expresión de desilusión y tristeza en su rostro mientras observa como su primer y único amor se aleja de ella sin siquiera haber tenido la certeza de mostrarse preocupado. "Ahora todo está más que claro, él no me ama" susurra la chica mientras una lagrima salvaje cae por su mejilla. "Está bien, ¿tú me superaste? Te voy a demostrar que Lina Brooks también!" dice ella con firmeza.

**Más tarde en la reunión de las madres de las animadoras de la escuela**

-Debo admitirlo: por más que odie con todo mí ser estar aquí con estas engreídas adictas al maquillaje y cirugías plásticas, y sus madres también snob, esta mansión tiene estilo. Solo mira, hermosas esculturas, alfombras suaves y Michael Buble en la lista de reproducción musical del estéreo.- le dice Lina a Yin mientras recorría la sala de la mansión con sus ojos purpuras.

-Sí, es muy bonita pero no aguanto más estar aquí cerca de una muy posible pelea con Naty, así que entreguemos nuestros papeles a Ruth antes de que…-

Los ojos de ambas se abren como platos al ver que en frente de ellas un cuadro grande en el cual esta Naty sonriendo para la fotografía. Esto solo podía significar una cosa: la mansión en la que están la coneja y la perrita es la casa de su enemiga!.

-No...Puede…ser- susurra Yin seriamente.

-QUIEN CARAJO LAS INVITO?!- dice enojada atrás de ellas Naty.

Las amigas voltean para ver cara a cara a la perrita lila cabello marrón.

-Primero que nada: tenemos todo el derecho a estar aquí somos estudiante al igual que tu, además señorita Ruth nos invito y no pudimos negarnos…-dice en su defensa Yin.

-Querrás decir "obligarnos".-acota Lina.

-Segundo: Con esa boca dices "Te amo"?-

-Pff, por favor, si ella nunca amó a nadie más que a ella misma.-

-Calecen!, Esta es mi casa y no pueden entrar así como si nada!. Este lugar por si no lo han notado par de inadaptadas sociales, es para gente elegante, no para la "coneja fresita tonta" y su amiga la "campirana analfabeta alimenta cerdos".- dice Naty con indiferencia.

-Y te puedo decir que comerán hoy de especialidad!- dice Lina refiriéndose a Naty.

Las tres se miran con ira, de pronto aparece Ruth por detrás de Naty a interrumpir.

-Yin! Lina! Qué bueno que estén aquí. Trajeron lo que les había pedido?.- pregunta Ruth con una leve sonrisa.

Yin le entrega los papeles que traía cargando en sus brazos.

-Genial. Muchas gracias chicas, ahora pueden quedarse a disfrutar de la reunión hasta que termine.-

-Pe-pero no nos podemos ir?-pregunta Yin

-Oh, no por supuesto que no. Son invitadas especiales. Las invitadas especiales se quedan hasta el final.- dicho esto Ruth acaricia amablemente la mejilla de Lina como si fuese su madre y se va.

-Bien, al parecer somos invitadas especiales, sabes a caso lo que significa Naty?.-dice Yin mirando victoriosamente a su enemiga.

-Significa que queremos que nos traigas un plato de donas de todos los gustos, ahora mismo!-Dice Lina con su mirada vengativa.

-Ay no saben cuánto las detesto!- mufa Naty yéndose a buscar donas.

-Te conviene que sean deliciosas esas donas, porque si no le diremos todo a Ruth!- le grita Lina por detrás a Naty. Luego ella y su amiga se ríen abiertamente.

-Jajajaja que divertido!- dice Lina secando su lagrima de felicidad con su dedo- Buscaré el baño, no me tardo!.

Lina de aleja de Yin, la coneja se queda es su posición observando un cuadro familiar colgado en la pared. En este cuadro estaban la bruja de Naty y sus padres en un establo de caballos son un poni entre ellos, se los veía muy felices, excepto Naty quien mantenía su rustro serio.

-Lindo cuadro, no?- Le dice la mama de Naty a Yin.

-Muy bonito- dice Yin sin quitar sus ojos del objeto.

-Me presento: Tania Morris dice la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Yin Adams.- Yin voltea a ver a Tania y la saluda con un apretón de manos.-supongo que usted es la madre de…- dice ella al juzgar que Tania esta en el cuadro familiar.

-de Naty?, Oh si, ella es mi adorada hija… y supongo que tu eres su amiga? Aunque nunca la oi hablar de ti.-

-Vamos juntas a la secundaria, solo eso.- dice Yin tratando de sonar amable.-…Por cierto en el establo de caballos en el que están hay dos-nicornios?-

-De todas las clases de caballos que te puedas imaginar.-

-Realmente?!, es asombroso! Amo los dos-unicornios desde que era una pequeña conejita, son mi pasión!.-

-También para mí!, desde niña siempre quise tener uno de mascota, pero Santa Claus siempre me decía que tenía muchos animales en casa como para tener otro. Luego le quise regalar uno a Naty, pero por alguna razón ella prefiere tener de mascota a una serpiente-

-Qué casualidad!- dice sarcástica Yin por lo de la serpiente.

De la otra parte de la multitud en la sala esta Lina, que por fin encontró el baño.

-Si!, el baño, ya era hora!-

Lina corre había la puerta pero se detiene al pasar en paralelo por unas escaleras que dirigían hacia algún lado. La curiosidad invadió su cuerpo más que la necesidad de orinar, así que subió delicadamente los primeros escalones, hasta que no pudo más y empezó a correr con exalto por las escaleras para ver a donde la llevarían.

Después de terminar de hablar con la amable madre de Naty, Yin se va a la cocina por algo de jugo. En la barra dirige un joven dándole la espalda a la coneja mientras este seca con un trapo un vaso.

-Hola, disculpe. Podría darme algo de…Yang?- dice confusa Yin.

-Yin? Por que estas aquí?.-

-Me obligaron a venir aquí, y a ti?-

-También, Miss Ego obligo a la mayoría de los chicos del equipo a venir como sus asistentes, y lo peor de todo es que esta corbata de moño no convine con mis ojos!.-

Yin lo mira sospechosamente a Yang.

-No es que a mí me interese, soy un chico y.. No me gusta la moda!- dice en su defensa.

Yuck entra a la cocina con una bandeja con donas de diferentes estilos y con una de ellas dentro de su boca.

-Yang, acabo de tomar algunas donas de la sala de invitados, tienes que probarlas están…- dice con la boca llena, pero luego se calla puesto que Yin está ahí. Traga incomodado la dona.

-Hola Yuck- dice Yin tímidamente.

-Hola.-

Yang no comprende la situación, y los mira a cada uno tratando de saber la razón.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, Lina debe estar buscándome.- dice evitando la situación la joven. En el camino se choca con Yuck en la puerta pero ninguna dona se cae. -uuh, lo siento de verdad, perdón, fui estoy algo torpe- dice apenada.

-No, no, no, está bien no fue tu culpa…- dice Yuck nerviosamente.

Yin sonríe levemente mirando al suelo para no encontrarse con la atractiva mirada de Yuck, y toma una dona de la bandeja. Luego de esto de se aleja de la cocina.

-OK, se puede saber que fue eso?!- pregunta algo molesto Yang.

-Que cosa?- no le da importancia Yuck y apoya la bandeja de donas sobre la mesada.

-E-E-E ESO! El silencio incomodo, el apuro de Yin, el impacto entre ustedes, y como se disculparon, es…. Extraño.-

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-

-Hombre, sé que te gusta mi hermana, pero no tienes que ser tan obvio!.- dice Yang dándole un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Yuck.

-No es solo eso… hubo algo mas- dice Yuck

-Que sucedió?- Yang se pone serio

-Pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Hermano, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Además no creo que sea tan malo, tu solo dime.- dice despreocupado el conejo azul mientras limpia un vaso.

-Bese a Yin!-

-Qué hiciste qué? –dice sorprendido Yang.

En la sala Lina baja las escaleras emocionada por su descubrimiento. Para su suerte se encuentra con Yin, quien salía muy preocupada de la cocina, pero no le prestó dicha importancia.

-Yin!, Yin! Qué bueno que estas aquí!, adivina que encontré!- dice felizmente la perrita.

-emmm…-

-Ven te mostrare!.- Lina toma la muñeca de Yin y la lleva a lo alto caminando por las escaleras.

-A donde vamos?-

-A la habitación de Satanás!.-

Oh si, y por "habitación de Satanás" se refería a habitación de Naty, así que no se preocupen lectores de medianoche.

Ambas abren la puerta y contemplan la habitación de la malvada a medida que se introduce en la misma. No era como se la imaginaban, a simple vista era una habitación normal que cualquier adolescente normal posee. Tenía una cama matrimonial para ella sola, millones de fotos de Naty colgados en la pared y un extenso guardarropa junto a algunos cajones.

-Woow, definitivamente no es como me la imaginaba-dice Yin.

Lina se sube a la cama y se agacha sobre esta.

-Que haces?- le pregunta Yin.

-Voy a orinar sobre la cama.-

-No hagas eso!.-

-Tienes razón!... eso dejaría mi ADN!. Tengo que buscar algo de ella con que avergonzarla!-

Lina comienza a revolver cuidadosamente los cajones en busca de algo interesante. Yin se sienta sobre la cama y observa detenidamente un cuadro que esta sobre la mesita de noche. En la foto del cuadro esta Naty con 15 años, y con el uniforme de porrista.

Aquella fotografía la llevo a la coneja a un recuerdo.

**Flashback**

"AUDICIONES PARA SER PORRISTA HOY A LAS 13:30HS EN EL GIMNACION". Era la nota que rondaba en la cabeza de miles de chicas aspirantes a formar parte de la familia Cheerleader.

En una sala de espera esta una larga fila de chicas sentadas en un banco, una cerca de la otra mientras conversan entre ellas. En medio de estas esta una chica, que por padecer de sobrepeso, incomodaba a las demás chicas sentadas. Naty. Así es, Naty, la candente y decidida chica de la actualidad solía ser una chica gorda.

De los nervios Naty saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate, pero el constante zamarreo de sus compañeras amontonadas hace que su barra caiga al suelo. Naty queda mirando desalentada la barra hasta que una joven de su misma edad pasa por ahí hasta quedarse detenida en un sitio mientras conversa con otra joven. Era Yin. El uniforme de porrista le quedaba a la perfección y sus dos orejas estaban sujetadas cada una por dos ligas, tenía lindos ojos color zafiro y una fresca sonrisa.

-Maldición!.- dijo para sus interiores Naty. Una chica hermosa como ella si sería aceptada en el equipo.

-Err, disculpe, pero… quieres son ellas?- le pregunta Naty a una de las chicas de su cercanía.

-La que esta vestida de porrista, la conejita rosa, es Yin Adams. Y la chica con la que habla, la perrita vestida de hippie, es Lina Brooks. Ambas son mejores amigas.-

-Por que esta vestida como hippie?-

-está en una crisis de personalidad. Está tratando de hallar la suya así que cada día experimenta con una diferente, ayer Lina se vistió de gótica.

-YIN ADAMS PRESENTARCE A LA AUDICION DE PORRAS!- se escucha la llamada desde el gimnasio.

-Debo irme, deséame suerte- le dice Yin a Lina

-Adiós, no la necesitas Yin, los impresionaras!- dice Lina.

Yin entra al gimnasio y se presenta ante el profesor del equipo de futbol, la profesora de las porristas y la capitana. Naty entra sigilosamente al lugar para observar la audición.

-Así que… Yin, cuéntanos de ti- dice el profesor del equipo de futbol.

-Bueno, desde que era una niña mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una animadora, y gracias a mi entrenamiento Woo Foo he adquirido habilidad para hacer piruetas. Además me gusta bailar y tengo gran capacidad para recordar la rutina.-

-Lindo!, bien entonces creo que estas lista para esto, además del hecho de que pareces una chica sonriente y eso es lo principal que buscamos en las Cheerleaders, felicidad. Pero no podemos aceptarte hasta que lo demuestres, tienes una rutina preparada?.-

-Seguro!, para mi casting he creado yo misma una rutina de porras con la canción "Wings" de Little Mix.-

Yin camino hacia la radio y la encendió. La música comenzó con las cornetas.

_Mama told me not to waste my life__  
><em>_she said spread your wings__  
><em>_my little butterfly__  
><em>_Don't let what they say,__  
><em>_keep you up at night__  
><em>_and if they give you Sh...__  
><em>_then they can walk on by__ …_

Yin comienza a hacer un zapateo de acuerdo con la música, luego salta hacia arriba y mueve sus porras al compas de la canción.

…_Your words don't mean a thing,__  
><em>_i'm not listening,__  
><em>_keep talking all i know is_ …

Ella levita con sus poderes Woo Foo y expulse destellos hermosos de color celeste por sus manos, luego baja al suelo, da una pirueta doble y comienza a bailar.

…_Mama told me not to waste my life__  
><em>_she said spread your wings__  
><em>_my little butterfly__  
><em>_Don't let what they say,__  
><em>_keep you up at night__  
><em>_and they can't detain you__  
><em>_'cos wings are made to fly_

_and we don't let nobody bring us down__  
><em>_no matter what you say__  
><em>_it won't hurt me__  
><em>_Don't matter if i fall from the sky__  
><em>_these wings are made to fly…_

Naty no podía creerlo, esa coneja rosa de verdad era muy buena en eso. Sentimientos encontrados aparecieron, sentimientos como la envidia y la ira. Se decidió a actuar por impulso. No podía dejar que ella tomara el lugar que tanto anhelaba, ni ella ni nadie.

Se giro sobre sus talones y vio en frente suyo un frasco grande lleno de canicas y otras cosas redondas y diminutas como cascabeles que se usan para decorar los eventos. Una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujo sobre el rostro de esta perrita lila. Tomo con sus dos manos el frasco, calculo bien la distancia entre ella y su oponente y arrojo las canicas y demás cosas hacia Yin.

…_I'm firing up on that runway__  
><em>_i know we're gonna get there someday__  
><em>_but we don't need no ready steady go__  
><em>_No__  
><em>_Talk, talk turns into air__  
><em>_i don't even caaare__  
><em>_Oh yeeeah__ …_

Yin accidentalmente pisa un par de canicas y pierde el equilibrio. Cae torpemente al suelo hacia atrás. La música se detiene.

Los jueces se levantan de sus asientos y se acercan a la coneja a ayudarla.

-Oh nooo, Yin! Que sucedió?- pregunta la profesora de gimnasia.- ibas tan bien!.

-Yo no… no lo sé- dice ella confundida.

-Te caíste por estas canicas.- dice la capitana de las animadoras.

-Lo lamento Yin, no pasaste.- dice el profesor del equipo de futbol desilusionado.

-Qué?! Pero.. No fue mi culpa. Me caí por estas cosa!, por favor déjenme hacerlo de nuevo.- les ruega Yin.

-Perdón Yin, pero el reglamento escolar nos obliga a no dar segundas oportunidades, sin importar el caso.- dice la profesora de gimnasia.

-De verdad lo lamentamos Yin.- dice la actual capitana de las animadoras.

Los ojos de Yin comienzan a cristalizarse, y un nudo en su garganta que no la deja hablar. En cuanto se atrevió a caer la primer lagrima salada por su mejilla, ella se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo por la salida tratando de que no la vean llorar las demás chicas. Su sueño había sido arruinado. Naty ve la tristeza de Yin salir por la puerta de la salida, instantáneamente una sonrisa sínica se instala en su nueva enemiga.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Bingoooo!- grita Lina sacando un cuaderno de un cajón.

-Que es eso?-

-El diario intimo de Naty, DAH!. Sabes lo que significa?. Que todos sus secretos más vergonzosos están aquí y que podemos usarlos para nuestro beneficio!-

Lina abre el cuaderno y comienzan a leer a lazar algunas partes de las páginas.

-Pero qué?!. Mira! Aquí está escrito una lista de comida ligth.- dice Lina.

-Debe ser de su dieta. Te acuerdas del año pasado?, Cuando ella era gorda?.-

-COMO NO RECORDARLO!.- dice Lina riendo por lo bajo.

De pronto se escuchan pasos aproximándose a la habitación. Los corazones de las amigas de congelaron, Lina de inmediato oculta el diario detrás de su espalda. Era Molly.

-Que están haciendo en la habitación de Naty?- pregunta inocentemente Molly.

-Err.. Yin tenía un hilo colgando de su suéter y me pidió que lo cortara.- dice Lina fingiendo sonreír.

-SI, así es- dice Yin.

-….. OK!- dice Molly ingenuamente volviendo de donde vino.

Las chicas expulsan un suspiro de alivio.

-Toma Yin, hay que llevarlo al campus. Seguramente Malodea, Kati y Paige tendrán ganas de deleitarse con esto!- dice Lina.

**Horas más tarde, cuando ya todos se habían ido de la casa de Naty**

Naty y su madre Tania están en la habitación de la adolescente, totalmente angustiadas ya que Naty no encuentra su diario íntimo. La joven camina de un lado hacia el otro, buscando entre cajón y cajón. Pero no aparece. Cada vez más preocupada.

-Donde esta?!, donde esta?!. Estaba segura de que lo había guardado aquí!.- dice Naty con las manos en su cabeza.

-Estás segura de que no lo olvidaste en la cocina? Tu sabes… cuando fuiste a comer esas donas infestada de carbohidratos y grasas.- dice indiferente su madre.

-Madre… te he dicho una y otra vez que me dejes de molestar con mi comida.-

-Hija tienes en ese cuaderno tu estricta dieta!. Claro que estoy enojada!. Acaso quieres volver a ser una inadaptada social con acné de nuevo?!-

-NO…. No, mama estoy harta de recordar mi pasado, estoy harta de que me comparen en cada oportunidad con mis perfectas primas, estoy harta de verme al espejo y verme igual que el año pasado, estoy harta de que todos me vean como un bicho raro, ESTOY HARTA DE SER GORDA!.- dice Naty con los ojos lloroso.

-Ay hija, no sabía que te sentías así de miserable…- dice su madre conmovida.- pero ya verás que todo mejorara, en cuanto continúes con tu dieta.- dicho esto Tania se va hacia la salida pero antes de irse gira por sus talones y dice- Oh, y por cierto, por que no eres amiga de Yin? Ella tiene lindo cuerpo, podría ayudarte.-

-AAHHHHHHH!- grita furiosa la adolescente.

**Fin del capítulo 21!, perdón si les pareció algo aburrido jeje es que necesitaba escribir esta parte para que la historia tenga mas sentido jaja, pero ya verán que los demás tratare de hacerlos más interesantes;). Discúlpenme por mi retraso, tuve muchos exámenes y no conseguía la suficiente inspiración para continuarla. Anyway, espero que me sigan apoyando en mi fanfic y que comenten! Yo leo absolutamente TODOS sus comentarios y sinceramente los amo! Infinitamente gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo para valorar mi historia, son increíbles chicos!. Perdón si no les contesto, es que no sé cómo hacerlo, soy un desastre jiji.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por favor comenta y no te olvides de votar a cual chico Yin debería estar de novia si es Yuck (comenta ****#TeamYuck) o Coop (comenta #TeamCoop), las votaciones están abiertas hasta los últimos capítulos, pero falta mucho para eso xD.**

**Los Amo gente hermosa!**

**SOFII.R**

**P.D: vieron mi nueva foto? Acabo de cambiarla. No soy yo (aunque desearía ser tan bella como ella: 3) jaja es Annie Clark una actriz que adoro! Es quien interpreto a Fiona Coyne en la serie Degrassi.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Twenty twoooooooo:D

Capitulo 22: Yeeeeahhh capitulo 22!"_You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22" xD, <em>puse una canción de Taylor Swift porque pensé en esta canción cuando vi el número del episodio.

Coop disfrutaba de entrenar todos los días en el gimnasio de su tío, y se notaba mucho. En los últimos años había desarrollado unos increíbles músculos irresistibles para las chicas. El nerd con frenos y perdidamente enamorado había desaparecido para convertirse en un pollo sexy con increíbles abdominales capaz de tener en sus brazos a cual muchacha desee, incluso Yin, la dulce conejita que siempre lo rechazo hasta que un día se vio atraída por él. Pero había un problema que perturbaba la relación entre ellos, Yuck.

Eran las 7:00 a.M y el joven pollo decidió levantarse para salir a correr como de costumbre durante estas vacaciones en Ocean Beach. En el exterior el sol estaba apenas saliendo, las olas sonaban al unisonó de las gaviotas y casi todo el mundo descansaba en sus camas ya que son vacaciones!. Coop corría con su conjunto deportivo Adidas y sus zapatillas Nike color negras en la vereda de la calle Deacon paralelo a la playa. La briza acariciaba al muchacho y le daba tranquilidad observar el mar en su camino.

De vez en cuando se veían algunas chicas patinando en la vereda, o skeaters andando por ahí. Madres haciendo las compras u hombres yendo a trabajar. La presencia de una persona hizo que Coop se saqué de sus oídos los auriculares donde estaba escuchando música de Jay-Z para acercarse a ella. Yuck. El conejo verde menta con cabeza de bola de fuego venia corriendo desde la avenida Hills perpendicular a la calle donde estaba corriendo Coop, pero no parecía que el estaba entrenando como lo hacía Coop, más bien parecía que huía de algo o que trataba de escabullirse porque no llevaba ropa deportiva y se lo veía que miraba atrás cada tanto. Yuck estaba usando unos tejanos negros, remera negra y una gorra de beisbol que le tapaba casi toda la cara. Coop se le aproxima enfadado.

-Oh por favor! No tienes que meterte en mi vida? También quieres meterte en mi camino?.- dice Coop de una manera para nada amistosa.

-No tengo humor para discutir hombre, tengo que irme.- le dice Yuck también con una expresión molesta por la presencia del pollo tratando de evadirlo.

-Para que estas tan atareado? A caso te tienes que encontrar con alguien especial? Escúchame Yin es MIA, si necesitas una zorra o mas yo te las consigo para que te quites las ganas de acostarte con alguien, pero que quede claro ella es mía!.- Coop ya estaba tornándose agresivo dándole algunos empujones leves en el pecho de Yuck para que se apartara. Yuck lo miraba con la misma ira que el pollo lo miraba.

De pronto Yuck baja la cabeza y ríe burlonamente por lo bajo. Su mirada y su risa eran oscuras.

-De que te ríes conejo?!.- levanta la voz Coop. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarse más porque su rival le esté tomando el pelo.

-Me sorprende saber qué temes de que tu novia pueda abandonarte sabiendo que tu eres quién sale a hurtadillas en la noche.- dice Yuck levantando la mirada con una sonrisa burlona y oscura a la vez.

-Tú no tienes que meterte en mi vida conejo, yo sé exactamente lo que hago a toda hora.-

-Es verdad- dice Yuck levantando las manos y manteniendo su sonrisa.-ahora si me disculpas.- se aleja de Coop hacia otra dirección.

-Puede que creas que te estás saliendo con la tuya, pero no es así. Voy a desenmascararte y todos sabrán la basura barata que eres!.- le grita mientras el conejo verde se aleja.

**Mas tarde en el bar de bebidas tropicales y comidas de Vinnie**

Yang está sentado en un taburete apoyando sus codos y brazos en la barra junto con Dave y Roller Jr a su lado. Él está tomando una malteada de mango, Roller Jr otra de kiwi y Dave una limonada con mucho hielo. A su alrededor hay otros adolescentes bebiendo bebidas tropicales o comiendo ensaladas de frutas u otros platillos. De pronto entra al lugar Lina acompañada de Katie y Paige. Yang voltea a verla, quedándose congelado por la belleza de la chica. Lina también hizo lo mismo. Todavía no podían creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos como pareja y de haber vivido innumerables peleas y reconciliaciones cálidas, todo había acabado. Sus miradas reflejaban tristeza y decepción.

Lina vuelve a la normalidad y hace como que no paso nada agitando su cabeza para volver a sus cabales y avanza para recibir su pedido para llevar a otros extremos de la larga barra de Vinnie, acompañada por sus amigas.

Yang larga un suspiro nostálgico y vuelve a su posición con la mirada baja y sosteniendo en sus manos su malteada de mango.

-En cerio hombre, debes superarla. Ya paso una semana desde que ustedes dos rompieron.- dice Roller Jr regañándolo pero de un modo compasivo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero no puedo.- dice Yang bebiendo de su vaso.

-Es cierto Yang, es hora de que dejes que el pasado de aleje. Ya sabes el dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Además mira el lado bueno, ahora eres parte de "los solteros más codiciados" ósea nosotros.- dice Vinnie orgulloso del otro lado de la barra mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-No creo que eso me reconforte, además no todos de nosotros estamos solteros, Joveax y Coop tienen novias.-

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estas de vuelta al juego amigo. Y que podemos salir a conquistar algunas damitas, comer hasta explotar, sudar, apestar y jugar videojuegos sin ser regañados.-

-Si!- dicen alegremente al unisonó Roger Jr, Dave y Vinnie chocando las palmas. Yang se mantiene en su posición melancólica y sale del bar con la cabeza gacha.

**Mientras en la habitación 45**

Yin y Coop están sentados a un costado de la cama de Coop besándose. No hay nadie en la habitación exceptuando a ellos ya que Dave y Vinnie se encuentran en el bar de Vinnie y Boogeyman fue a clases de Street Dance. La coneja rosa tiene sus manos por el cuello de su novio acariciándole de vez en cuando su corto cabello, mientras que el tiene sus manos en su cadera haciendo un movimiento lento con ellas de arriba abajo. Ambos se encuentran enfrentados y con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios se rosan cálidamente y de vez en cuando uno de los dos lanza un pequeño gemido.

-Yin…- susurra Coop abriendo por un segundo sus ojos para recuperar el aliento al igual que ella.

Continúan besándose, cada vez mas apasionadamente y con el pulso más acelerado.

-Yin…- nuevamente Yin escucha el susurro de Coop jadeante, ella abre los ojos para verlo por un instante pero los abre como platos cuando ve que frente a ella esta Yuck.- no sabes de lo que me haces sentir.- dice el conejo entre jadeos.

A pesar de su sorpresa la joven toma a este por la camisa y lo obliga a aproximarse a ella para continuar besándolo con la ilusión de que esta alucinación de Yuck desaparezca. Pero es inútil, todavía está la imagen de Yuck besándola en vez de Coop.

-eres increíble preciosa.- dice dulcemente Yuck a su oído.

Por un momento Yin se sintió seducida interiormente por sentir el susurro cálido del conejo en su cuello y el aliento de este hacia que se le erizaran los vellos del cuello, pero no hizo caso a su impulso sabia que que no era Yuck con quien estaba, era Coop, pero… Por qué? Por qué ella fantaseaba con Yuck?.

-Ya basta!- grita Yin empujando al muchacho.

-Que sucede?- dice confuso Coop.

Yin logra ver a Coop a la normalidad, toda esta ilusión la había dejado confundida y con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Perdon Coop- logra decir finalmente- estoy algo cansada- dice tocándose la cabeza.

-Está bien- dice Coop comprensivamente en un tono dulce.- si no estás de humor lo comprendo, quieres que hagamos otra cosa?.-

-Lo siento Coop, pero **finge bostezo** estoy algo cansada y me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que hoy estaré todo el día en cama. No quiero enfermarme ni nada por el estilo.-

Coop la examina de pies a cabeza y endosa una dulce sonrisa.

-Ok, mi pequeña princesa. Ve a recortarte en tu cama y cuídate mucho. Yo luego te daré alguna sopa o chocolate para que te mejores.- le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Me gusta la idea del chocolate.- dice Yin haciendo pucherito.

-Es por eso que soy tu novio, te conozco.- le sonríe Coop.

Yin y Coop se dan un pequeño beso en los labios y la novia de va de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde entra a la suya pero no para recostarse a descansar, sino que va a su guardarropas y saca de allí unos tejanos ajustados y una botas alta caña hasta las rodillas, esta noche se encontraría con Yuck. Necesitaba dejar bien en claro lo que le sucedía y aclarar los asuntos con él ya que la había besado hace menos de una semana y esta confusión acomplejaba su relación con Coop, a quien ella ama.

**Mientras tanto en la calle**

Yang camina sin rumbo alguno por la calle Green observando las vidrieras de los locales para despejar su mente de sus penas amorosas, todo le recordaba a ella. Los perfumes florales, los vestidos lilas, etc.

-Como voy a poder continuar con mi vida si solo pienso en Lina?- se pregunta a sí mismo.

De repente la adrenalina sube al cuerpo del conejo azul cuando ve con sus propios ojos violetas el videojuego GTA 5 en la vidriera de un local de videojuegos y tecnología.

-Oh por el mor de Foo!, es el GTA 5! Y ESTA A MITAD DE PRECIO!.- Yang corre como un rayo penetrando en el local de videojuegos dejando un rastro de humo que luego desapareció.

-Mi…- estaba a punto de terminar su frase "mío" cuando otra persona también decide tomar el videojuego, quedando ambos enfrentados y con sus manos en el objeto.-Hey! Quita tus mugrosas y apestosas manos de mi…- dice levantando la mirada enfadado, se detiene de hablar ya que conoce a la persona que está enfrentada a él, Megan.

-Hola Yang!, no esperaba verte aquí.- bromea Megan amistosamente.

Megan estaba usando unos jeans ajustados que lucían sus largas y tonificadas piernas, una remera de Guns N Roses y una coleta que recogía su largo cabello rubio. Tenía algo de rímel de sus ojos del color miel y gafas de sol oscuros en su cabeza. De verdad se veía muy guapa.

-Megan!, que gusto volver a verte!.- dice Yang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- que estabas haciendo por aquí?.-

-Venia a comprar algunos videojuegos para pasar toda la noche despierta jugando y comiendo comida chatarra hasta las cinco de la mañana y a molestar a algunos ñoños que ronden por aquí, y tú?.-

-Nada importante.- dice Yang con tristeza recordando como estaba antes.

-Por qué esa cara larga conejito ninja?, ya se!, quieres venir a mi casa esta noche a jugar algunos videojuegos y de paso asustar a mis vecinos nerds que están de pijamada?.- dice con entusiasmo Megan.

Yang lo analiza por un instante pero la propuesta era muy tentadora, nadie se podía resistir a tal propuesta de videojuegos y molestar nerds.

-Me parece genial.- le responde Yang con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Ok, entonces vámonos ya, la juventud se termina si no aprovechamos el día!.- Megan lo toma de la mano y lo motiva a que avance. Haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorra el cuerpo del conejo.

-Pe- pero espera!- tartamudea Yang.- debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme.- dice viendo que solo llevaba pantalones cortos, una remera sin mangas y ojotas, y ya estaba comenzando a refrescar la noche.

-Claro que no, debemos irnos ya!.- dice saltando Megan como las niñitas de kínder cuando le suplican helado a sus padres.- Además… te ves lindo asi.- se ruboriza Megan pero tapa su cara para que no la vea.

-Chiwaa!, tienes razón.- dice Yang posando su mano en su rostro.- a nadie le importa la ropa, quiero violencia!.- dice refiriéndose al videojuego.

-Entonces vallamos nos!, tengo muchas actividades que nos van a divertir y te harán olvidar cual quiera que sea tu pena!.-

**Terminó el capitulo twenty twoooooooo de mi fic!, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!. Que pasara a continuación?, Lograra Yin aclarar las cosas con Yuck y restablecer su relación con Coop?, Yang podrá superar a Lina?, Yang y Megan serán grandes amigos o más que eso?. Quédense atentos para el próximo capítulo para saberlo ;D**

**Quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo junto con sus seres queridos. Y un feliz cumpleaños a Louis Tomlinson de 1D que cumple twenty twoooooo 22:D el día de hoy, te amamos Boo Bear!.**

**Comenten! Es gratis:D todas las valoraciones son importantes sean buenas o malas pero siempre con respeto van a ser tomadas , gracias por su apoyo y por su muy buena onda fanfictioners no soy nada sin ustedes! Los amoooo **

**Adios Kisses! SOFII. R**


	23. Capitulo 23: El Salón de Boo

**HOLA HOLA CAPITULO 23!, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA EN SUBIRLO, NO PUDE ENCONTRAR MUCHA INSPIRACION PARA HACERLO , ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE. A PARTIR DE AHORA LA HISTORIA TORNARA UN POCO MAS MISTERIOSA, Y UN YUCK MAS MISTERIOSO SERA PRESENTE…MISTERIO JEJEJE :D**

Capitulo 23: El Salón de Boo

Yin salió a la calle y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamar a su hermano para saber con exactitud el paradero de Yuck. Siendo Yang y Yuck amigos ahora, seguramente el estaba al tanto de los lugares que visitaba el conejo verde cuando no estaban entrenando o en el hotel.

La conejita rosa marco el número de su gemelo en su móvil rosa y se lo llevo al oído, de pronto se escucha un estruendo en el cielo, alarmando que muy pronto se acercara la lluvia.

**Mientras en la casa de Megan**

Yang y Megan están jugando a la Play Station 3 sentados en un gran sofá verde. A un costado de ellos se puede ver desorden absoluto como cajas de pizzas, vasos de cartón, pelusas etc.

-Crees que podrás ganarme? Yo soy el mayor admirador de videojuegos del mundo, le he ganado a todos mis patéticos amigos y estoy seguro que lo hare contigo!.- dice Yang moviendo sus dedos hiperactivamente por el joystick.

-Oh créeme estoy tan aterrada de que un conejito Woo Foo me gane!- dice sarcásticamente Megan.

Ambos siguen jugando muy concentrados en el juego de lucha, hasta que Megan logra vencer a Yang. Se escucha el "K.O" típico que aparece cuando un rival es derrotado.

-SI! GANE! GANE!- Megan se levanta de su asiento con los brazos arriba victoriosamente- Qué te pasa conejito azul?, te sientes mal porque una chica te venció?- Lo mira a los ojos al joven burlándose.

-Eso fue pura suerte de principiante.- dice Yang, aun sentado en su asiento calmado, pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Con que si? YO puedo vencerte cuando quieras y como sea!.- Dice Megan apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Mmmm… dudo que así sea- se levanta Yang de su lugar con una sonrisa juguetón.

-Oh quieres apostar?- Le devuelve la sonrisa traviesa y comienza a darle pequeños empujones a modo de juego.

Yang también le da empujoncitos, continuando con la "pelea juguetona" entre risas.

Megan se le aproxima para devolverle más "golpes" a su amigo, pero tropieza con un juguete de acción del superhéroe "U DUDE" de McDonals y cae sobre el pecho de Yang. Él trata de sostenerla para que no caiga hacia el suelo, pero es inútil y ambos terminan cayendo al suelo, Megan apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Yang.

Ninguno se atreve a moverse o a decir alguna palabra, solo están ahí, viéndose a los ojos, impactados por la sorpresa. Sus caras están tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración nerviosa del otro. Y solo unos pocos centímetros separan sus bocas.

Megan, llevada por el momento, cierra sus ojos y comienza a aproximar su cabeza a la de él, inclinando el mentón y abriendo su boca lentamente para el encuentro con la del chico. Yang sin saber qué hacer y totalmente ruborizado, revolea los ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de aclarar que le sucede y por qué su corazón latía tan rápido. Quizás una parte de escapar de la situación, pero la otra tenía inevitables necesidades de besarla.

El conejo azul cierra los ojos y pone sus labios a disposición para el encuentro con los de Megan. Cuando ya estaban a unos pocos centímetros para que se besaran el móvil de Yang suena.

El conejo azul se levanta inmediatamente llevado por la adrenalina, sin darse cuenta que lanzo al suelo a Megan cuando lo hizo. "Oouchh!" se queja la ardilla rubia cuando se golpea en el suelo. El conejo toma su móvil de la mesa y ve el nombre de la llamada "ROSADA" con una foto de Yin sacándose los vellos de la nariz con una pinza de depilar que Yang le había tomado hace un buen tiempo. Yang se ríe antes de contestar.

-JAJAJAJA nunca me voy a cansar de esta foto!- se saca una pequeña lagrima de felicidad de los ojos y contesta el llamado de su hermana.- Hola, querida hermanita- dice muy animado.

-Yang? Por qué me contestas tan alegrado?, déjame adivinar no borraste esa foto como yo te dije que lo hicieras!.- Dice Yin enfurecida.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, jijiji- ríe por lo bajo- claro que la borre, para eso soy tu hermano.- continua riéndose por lo bajo.

-… Como sea, después hablaremos de eso. Necesito que me digas algo.-

-Algo.- dice Yang lanzando una carcajada.

-YAAANG!, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS CHISTES!.-

-Ok… ok, que se te ofrece?.- dice Yang prestando atención.

-Tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentra Yuck?-

Yang se quedo unos segundos en silencio. De pronto se le vino la imagen de cuando Yuck le había confesado en la mansión de Naty que había besado a su hermana.

-Yuck?, para que quieres saber donde esta?- la regaña Yang calmadamente.

-Eso no importa, por favor dime.- le suplica Yin.

Yang no sabía que responderle a Yin, por un lado sentía el impulso de decirle el paradero de Yuck pero por el otro, no quería que lo viera por un buen tiempo. Todavía no había superado el beso entre ellos dos y ahora se iban a encontrar. Desde cuando él era tan distante a la vida personal de su hermanita?, antes se solían decir todo, pero ahora él se sentía un extraño.

-Y… me lo vas a decir o no?- dice Yin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"El Salón de Boo"… Yuck se encuentra ahí. Me dijo que estará ahí hasta tarde.-

-Gracias Yang, sabía que no me ibas a fallar.- sonríe Yin.

-Escúchame, nunca he ido a ese lugar así que no sé si es seguro. Solo asegúrame que si va a ir allí, que vallas con alguien que te cuide.- Dice Yang en un modo protector.

-Yang, somos guerreros Woo Foo!, hemos vencido a innumerables enemigos (la mayoría tontos), pero el punto es que, puedo cuidarme yo sola!.-

-Lo sé Yin, solo… que no quiero que te hagan nada.- dice Yang en un tono mas melancólico.

-Estaré bien Yang, no tienes por qué temer, adiós.- dice Yin dulcemente tratando de calmarlo.

Yin camino y camino rumbo a "El Salón de Boo", ella tampoco había entrado a ese lugar antes pero lo había visto varias veces cuando salía de hacer compras con Lina por la calle Holmes. Los relámpagos se hacían notar, y el frio comenzaba a acechar, esta noche se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta. Yin llego al sitio después de un tiempo caminando, el lugar era un bar grande, en su exterior se veía un cartel luminoso que decía "El Salón de Boo". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Boo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intentó mantener sus pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero su estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. La chica entró. Se colocó en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de Yin pagaba, ella se escurrió por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. La coneja rosa se dio la vuelta y parpadeó al cajero sobre-tatuado. Ella dijó:- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien. Gruñó el cajero.

- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares. Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Yuck. Solo tenía que encontrar a Yuck, después podrían mantener la entrevista fuera. No había caminado hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

- Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. - Dijo. Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, la muchacha hizo algo totalmente fuera de sitio y se colé entre las cuerdas. No se detuvo ahí. Se apresuró a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Yuck. Se dijo a sí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Yuck y salir de allí. El cajero la siguió, gritando:- !Eh!. Segura de que Yuck no estaba en el piso principal, corrió abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de poker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi espeso nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de poker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Yuck estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

- ¡Yuck! – Gritó Yin .Justo cuando habló la coneja rosa, el joven disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se quedó mirando a Yin con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de Yin, atrapando su hombro en su mano.

- Arriba. Ahora.-

La boca de Yuck se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

- Ella está conmigo.-Dijo Yuck. Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, la chica sacudió su mano y zigzagueó entre las mesas hacia Yuck. Dio los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontró que siu confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él. Ella fue consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad? Más confianza. Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos miel le estaban llegando a Yin. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento los de ella. Tragó saliva discretamente e intentó ignorar la danza nerviosa de su estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Yuck no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era... seguro.

-Que haces aquí?!.- dice molesto el conejo tomando a Yin por los codos. Su expresión de relax ya había cambiado.

-Ouch! Me lastimas!.-

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?!.- dice aun más nervioso.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- lo mira a los ojos firmemente.

-No hay nada que hablar.-

-Sí que lo hay, tu y yo nos besamos.- Yin cerro la boca abruptamente, deseo no haber dicho eso tan repentino y sin pensarlo.

Yuck se queda unos segundos callado.

-Yuck, vuelve al juego, es tu turno.- le grita desde el pool un hombre con gran panza.

Yuck les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer hombre en marcharse golpeó a Yin en el hombro al pasar. Retrocedió un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alzó la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa de ella el que Yuck la haya confundido.

- ¿Bola ocho? - Le preguntó la coneja alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de sí misma, de su entorno. Tal vez Yang, por desgracia, tenía razón y el Salón de Bo no fuera su tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas - ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?-.

La sonrisa de Yuck se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de ella.

- No jugamos por dinero.-

Ella dejó su bolso en el borde de la mesa.- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra.- Levantó una hoja, dos líneas ya completas de preguntas para el conejo verde - Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

- ¿Cretino? – Yuck leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar - ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?-

Está bien, tal vez Yin no debió agregar esos adjetivos a la lista de preguntas pero esas cosas fueron escritas en un momento de ira femenina que tuvo en ese momento la coneja rosa.

- Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?-

-No fumo. - Sonaba sincero, pero no se lo tragó.

- Mm-hmm. - Dijo colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Ella empuja accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir.- Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

- Estás estropeando el juego. – Dijo Yuck, todavía sonriendo. Yin lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar igualar su sonrisa (brevemente).

- Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?.-Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

- Besarte.-

-Eso no es gracioso. – Dijo Yin, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

- No, pero te hizo ruborizar.-

Yin se impulsó sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Cruzó las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

- ¿Trabajas?-

-Soy mesero en el Borderline. El mejor restaurante italiano en la ciudad.

- ¿Religión?.- No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.-

- ¿Religión? - Preguntó con más firmeza. Yuck deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

- Religión no... Culto.-

- ¿Perteneces a un culto? - Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.

- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora...- Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en el rostro de la joven desapareció.

- No me estás impresionando.-

- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.-

Yin se bajó de la mesa y se planteó delante de él. Era una cabeza más alto que ella.

.- ¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial

- Nunca antes he ido a la escuela.-

-¿Otro secreto?-

- No es tan aburrida como esperaba.- Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarla de quicio.- Crees que estoy mintiendo. - Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

- ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año? –

- Tú.-

El impulso de sentirse asustada palpitaba a través de Yin, pero se dijó a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Yuck quería. Manteniéndose firme en el sitio, intentó en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aún así, se llevó un momento encontrar su voz.

- Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.- Debió Yuck de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes estaban separados a tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

- Tus ojos, Yin. Esos fríos ojos azul zafiro son sorprendentemente irresistibles. – Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarla a ella desde un nuevo ángulo - Y esa tremenda boca curva.-Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de ella respondiera positivamente a él, se apartó.

- Eso es suficiente. Me voy.- Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de la boca de Yin, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en su mente, intentó encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si ella hubiera hecho algo para merecérselo?.

- Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. – Dijo la coneja rosa, haciendo la subestimación del año - Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.

- Me lo pones fácil.-

Se disparó una chispa de furia en el interior de Yin.

- ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?-

- ¿Esto?-

- Esto. Provocarme.-

-Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.-

- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. - Agarró su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujó hacia él. No lo tomó. - No me gusta estar a tu lado. – Dijo Yin - No me gusta ser tu compañera de escuela. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. – La mandíbula de la joven se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Se preguntó si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarse una patada - No me gustas tú. - Dijo tan convincentemente como pudo, y empujó con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

- Me alegro de que te puedo ver todos los días en el hotel. - Dijo. Yin detectó una levísima ironía en la palabra "hotel", pero no pudo interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí tomó el palo de billar.

- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. – Replicó la muchacha .Yuck pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera apartarse, desenredó algo de entre las orejas atadas tipo coleta de Yin.

- Un papel. - Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, la coneja vio una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumió que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

- Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. – Dijo ella, más que un poco molesta de que le haya tocado las orejas sin su aprobación. Yuck se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

- ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?-

- No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. - Lo intentó por segunda vez – No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?-

-No.-

-Entonces, te veré en hotel.- comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Oh… Espera!.- dice Yin haciendo que él se diese la vuelta.- Aun no quedaron algunas cosas del todo claras. ¿Por qué… por qué me besaste el otro día?.- dice Yin con el rostro completamente ruborizado por la pregunta.

Yuck rió por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados y luego levanto la cabeza para mirarla a ella a los ojos, acción que provocó aún más el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de la coneja.

-Yin… creo que ya está claro por qué lo hice.- dicho esto el muchacho se va del lugar.

Por un momento Yin pensó en decirle que nunca lo volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarse sus palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! Sacó a Yin de su sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra su almohada, se quedé quieta, todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima. El Maestro Yo estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por su trabajo como Panda Zarigüeya, y Yang de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir en las casas de Roger Jr y Jobeaux así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia su habitación. La verdad es que nunca se sentía completamente sola. Empezó a preguntarse si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como se estaba sintiendo. Tal vez un antiguo espíritu guardián Woo Foo estaba allí cuidándola. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente; a pesar de que no estaba sola, sino que estaba compartiendo la habitación con Malodea, Lina, Katie y Paige. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vio una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Se giró rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apretó con fuerza la almohada contra ella y se dijo a sí misma que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, se pasó los siguientes minutos esperando a que se le calmara el pulso. Para cuando reunió el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de la habitación de huésped de hotel que compartía con sus cuatro amigas estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de su propio corazón atronando contra su piel.

**El fin del episodio! Estén atentos que a cada detalle porque todos son importantes en este fanfic! De más está decirles lo mucho que estoy agradecida de que ustedes sean unos fieles lectores y que valoren mi historia, como novata en esto. Sin ustedes no podría tener el valor de escribir mis pensamientos y narrarlos como un Fanfic, ustedes son lo máximo!**

**Por favor comenten que les pareció, me gusta mucho leer sus reviews ya sean positivos o negativos, todos son importantes mientras sean con respeto **

**He recibido muchos comentarios a cerca de #TeamYuck así que es muy probable que escriba más de él con Yin que Coop con ella jeje.**

**Ahora, que se esconderá detrás de ese conejo verde?, su marca de nacimiento tiene algo que ver con su pasado o es todo pura casualidad? Por que el pasado de Yuck es tan confuso?, Se rendirá Yin ante los encantos seductores de Yuck o le será fiel a sus sentimientos con Coop?. Megan y Yang son amigos, o algo más? Que dirá Lina cuando se entere de esto?.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**

**LOS AMO CHICOS!**

**SOFII.R**


End file.
